The HINTS
by Dyn Adr
Summary: The HINTS adalah sebuah geng yang berisi 10 orang yaitu, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Sai dan Ino. Mulai dari petualangan horror, lucu, menyedihkan, menyenangkan, penuh drama sampai kisah cinta The HINTS ada di sini. [edited] [romance] [RnR?]
1. Chapter 1

The HINTS adalah sebuah genk yang berisi 10 orang. Yaitu, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Sai dan Ino. Mulai dari petualangan horror, lucu, menyedihkan, menyenangkan, penuh drama sampai kisah cinta The HINTS ada di sini.

 **THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), humor garing, etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Pertemuan The HINTS**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

"KYAAA ... TAMPAN SEKALI ..."

" _OH MY GOSH_! SIAPA DIA?! KETAMPANNYA MELAMPAUI BATAS!"

"KYAAA ... AKU AKAN SATU SEKOLAH DENGAN PANGERAN TAMPAN?!"

"AWW ... SO DAMN HOT!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan yang menyakitkan kuping itu memenuhi tempat parkir. Hari ini adalah hari pertama semua murid kelas X setelah MOS. Dan yang diteriaki teriakan kekaguman itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah siswa kelas pertama, alias kelas X Konoha Gakuen. Ia dikaruniai wajah yang sangat tampan. Dengan struktur tubuh yang atletis, kecerdasan otak yang di atas rata-rata, ditambah ia adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang mempunyai perusahaan terbesar nomor 1 di Jepang. Jadi jangan heran jika semua mengaguminya.

"Ck, berisik!" Gumam pemuda itu, saat turun dari mobil _Sport_ -nya. Yah ... dia memang sudah biasa seperti ini, di SMP-nya dulu juga seperti ini. Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan cuek ke papan pengumuman sekolah, untuk mencari tahu di kelas mana ia akan berada.

Dan, lupakan sejenak lelaki tampan itu. Mari kita lihat pemeran perempuan kita.

Namanya Haruno Sakura. Umurnya masih 14 tahun. Tapi gadis bersurai _pink_ sepinggang ini sudah kelas 1 SMA. Ya, ia mengikuti program aksel saat SMP. Gadis ini mampunyai sifat yang polos, periang, pintar, baik hati, rajin menabung, rajin mengaji, dan rajin shalat. Eh? Lupakan.

Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju papan pengumuman. Wajah kesalnya terlihat, ketika ia tidak bisa melihat papan pengumuman pembagian kelas, karena badannya yang sangat mungil. Sedangkan yang lainnya berdesakan, bisa-bisa ia kegencet.

"Huh ... menyebalkan." Kata Sakura cemberut yang membuat wajah imutnya itu makin imut.

Ia menunggu dengan muka cemberutnya. Makin lama makin ramai ternyata. Sakura memutuskan untuk menyerobot kerumunannya saja. Gencet kegencet masalahnya lain lagi dah, dari pada sudah bel ia masih bengong disitu.

"KYAA ..." Sakura merasakan ada yang mendorongnya. Dan ia akan segera jatuh! Refleks ia menutup matanya.

' **GREPP'**

Eh? Kok tidak sakit ya? Bisa ia rasakan ada tangan yang bertengger di pinggangnya, dan ... ia juga merasakan ada hembusan nafas hangat di sekitar wajahnya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dan ... dan ... ada wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya! Dan ... dan ... wajahnya sangat tampan! Eh?

"Eh ... KYAA ..." Sontak Sakura langsung melepaskan dirinya dari lelaki tampan yang sudah menolongnya tadi. Segera saja Sakura meminta maaf lalu berterima kasih.

" _Go-gomenasai_!Tadi aku didorong. Dan, _arigatou gozaimasu_ karena kau sudah menolongku. _"_ Kata Sakura sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

' _Ugh, untung saja ada orang ini. Kalau tidak ... aku sudah terinjak-injak oleh orang-orang yang sangat brutal itu.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Hn," Balas Sasuke singkat dan tetap _stay cool_. Padahal dihatinya dia udah ketawa geli melihat cewek mungil ini mau jatuh karena didorong-dorong dengan brutal oleh orang yang lebih besar darinya.

"Ehm _a-ano_ , bo-boleh minta tolong tidak? Tolong lihatkan namaku ada di kelas berapa. Kau tahu sendirikan, bagaimana tadi?" kata Sakura dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang biasanya dia pakai untuk meminta Sasori _-nii_ membelikannya i _ce cream._ Dan biasanya berhasil sih.

Sasuke mengangkat alis sebelah kanannya. Apa-apaan gadis ini? Meminta tolong dengan wajah yang di imut-imutkan? Yah walaupun emang imut sih. Eh? Apa tadi? Tidak, tidak!

"Hn, siapa namamu?" Loh kenapa Sasuke mau? Kalau ada Naruto bisa-bisa Naruto cengo ditempat. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau dimintai tolong? Hah.

"Ah kau memang baik sekali tuan yang tampan ... namaku Haruno Sakura. Tolong lihatkan namaku ya, hihihi ..." kata Sakura polos disertai senyuman sangat manis yang membuat Sasuke membuang mukanya sebelum memunculkan semburat merah. _What the...?!_

Sasuke segera menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu, dan langsung mencari nama Haruno Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura ... Haruno Sakura ... Haruno Sakura ... Aa, ini dia. Di kelas ... XA? Sekelas denganku?" Gumam Sasuke.

Segera saja Sasuke keluar dari kerumunan itu, karena dia memang sangat benci keramaian. "Hn kau dikelas XA. Sama dengan ku." Beri tahu Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Ah kalau begitu, ayo! Tunggu apa lagi!" Bersamaan dengan Sakura yang selesai berbicara, ia langsung menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Hey Shikamaru! Itu si Teme 'kan? Bersama seorang gadis?" Tanya pemuda dengan tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya. Uzumaki Naruto. Saat ini ia dan sahabat-sahabatnya memang sedang menunggu Sasuke di kelas sembari mengobrol-ngobrol.

"Ha? Aku Tidak tahu Naruto." Kata pemuda yang rambutnya dikucir tinggi dengan malas.

"Ah kau ini Shikamaru!" kata Naruto dengan kesal

"Ah iya sepertinya itu Sasuke, Naruto." Kata pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan senyum anehnya. Shimura Sai.

"Hoy teme! Disini!" Teriak Naruto yang membuat semua orang menutup kupingnya termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Ck, _urusai baka Dobe_ ," ucapnya.

"Hey _teme_ mana gadis imut yang bersama kau tadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara keras.

' **CTAK'**

Naruto meringis, mengusap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Sasuke. "Aduh ... sakit _Teme..."_ Rengek Naruto dengan wajah asem.

"Hn, rasakan. Lain kali pelankan suaramu _baka_." Balas Sasuke

"Iya, iya ... Jadi, di mana gadis imut itu tadi pergi?" Tanya Naruto lagi

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Hn, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Huh kau ini, sudahlah." Naruto kembali berbicara bersama Sai, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

Mengapa mereka bisa saling mengenal, di hari pertama sekolah? Itu karena mereka sudah bersahabat dari kecil dan, sedari SD mereka sudah satu sekolah dan satu kelas.

Pandangan Sasuke menjelajah ke seluruh kelas, mencari Si Gadis berambut merah muda. Matanya menangkap Sakura yang sedang berbicara dengan empat gadis. Yaitu gadis bercepol, gadis berkucir empat, gadis berambut indigo, dan gadis blonde berkucir kuda. Sasuke melihat ke para sahabatnya. Ck, mereka sudah mendapatkan bangku masing-masing. Naruto duduk dengan Sai, dan Shikamaru duduk dengan Neji. Hah... berarti tahun ini ia duduk sendiri? Biarkan sajalah, itu lebih bagus dari pada terus diganggu oleh Naruto.

Bungsu Uchiha itu melihat bangku di pojok kelas masih kosong. Ah, sangat kebetulan, pasti dia akan tenang tanpa gangguan kalau duduk dipojok. Sasuke berjalan ke pojok kelas dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, sehabis itu dia mengeluarkan _iphone 6 plus_ keluaran terbarunya, memasang _headset_ dan menghidupkan lagu, kemudian dia bersender santai dibangkunya.

 _Onyx_ -nya melihat Sakura yang sudah duduk di mejanya sendiri sambil membaca buku. Sakura duduk dibelakang sahabatnya. Sepertinya nasib Sakura sama dengan dirinya, duduk seorang diri. Bukan dibuang, tetapi tidak mendapatkan pasangan karena mereka bersahabat 5 orang.

' **KRING ... KRING ...'**

Sampai bel berbunyi Sakura masih membaca buku dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke, ia juga masih mendengarkan lagu sambil sesekali memperhatikan ekspresi Sakura yang berubah-ubah saat membaca novel. Terkadang tersenyum, tertawa, raut muka sedih, bingung, dan lain-lain. Itu tidak dibuat-buat, sangat alami. Membuat Sakura menjadi lucu dimatanya.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke selururh kelas. Dikelas sungguh rusuh. Shikamaru tidur, Neji mengobrol bersama Sai, Naruto seperti sedang PDKT dengan cewek berambut indigo, ada yang bergosip, ada yang masih berkenalan, loncat-loncat dikursi, bermain kartu, dan kenapa gurunya belum datang?

' **Kriet ...'**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampilkan seorang pria yang tampaknya masih muda dengan model rambut melawan gravitasi dan memakai masker.

"YO! ANAK-ANAK!" Teriak orang itu.

Pertama-tama semua murid masih bingung, lalu mereka menyadari sesuatu dan langsung balik ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Itu pasti _sensei_ mereka.

"Hah ... baiklah, anak-anak aku adalah wali kelas kalian, yaitu kelas X IPA 3. Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi." Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ehm ... karena ini adalah hari pertama, jadi mungkin kita tidak usah memulai materi dulu. Aku rasa kita bisa mulai dengan perkenalan diri." Lanjut Kakashi.

Kakashi menunjuk salah satu murid. "Ya, mulai dari sebelah kanan paling depan lalu seterusnya." Pinta Kakashi.

Perkenalan diri pun dimulai. Satu-satu memperkenalkan dirinya termasuk Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Sai, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru. Setelah semua memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing, Kakashi pun lanjut berbicara.

"Nah, aku sangat yakin jika rata-rata dari kalian pasti duduk berdekatan dengan teman lama kalian. Sedangkan kalian harus berbaur dengan teman baru yang lain. Maka dari itu, saya putuskan kalau tempat duduk kalian masing-masng akan diundi," ujar Kakashi.

"Caranya adalah, kalian maju satu-satu ke depan lalu mengambil salah satu kertas di vas ini, di dalam kertas itu terdapat nomor kursi kalian masing-masing. Nah, kalau begitu maju dari sebelah kanan paling depan." Lanjut guru muda itu.

Satu-satu maju kedepan. Neji mendapat nomor 17, Naruto mendapat nomor 25, Sai mendapat nomor 27, Shikamaru mendapat nomor 35, Hinata mendapat nomor 26, Temari mendapat nomor 36, Tenten mendapat nomor 18, Ino mendapat nomor 28, Sakura mendapat nomor 34, dan Sasuke mendapat nomor 33. Jadi jika disusun posisinya akan seperti ini : SasuSaku di pojok dekat jendela, NaruHina di depan SasuSaku, NejiTen didepan NaruHina, ShikaTema disamping SasuSaku dan SaiIno di depan ShikaTema.

Harapan Sasuke tahun ini ia akan hidup damai musnah seketika. Tentu saja karena di depannya duduk _baka_ Naruto.

" _Argh ... kalau begini sama saja! Em ... tapi aku satu meja dengan Sakura, lumayan."_ Batin Sasuke

" _Eng ... aku satu meja dengannya? Hihi jodoh emang tidak kemana. Eh? apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak! Tidak!"_ Pipi Sakura memerah.

" _Wah, wah, wah ... aku semeja dengan Hinata-hime, kalau begitu proses PDKT-ku akan berjalan lancar."_ Batin Naruto parah.

" _A-aku semeja dengan Na-Naruto-san?_ Kami-sama _..."_ batin Hinata.

" _Hah! Siapa lagi yang di sebelahku ini?! Cewek apa cowok? Ugh ..."_ Tenten malah bingung sendiri.

" _Che sialan, cewek di sebelahku ini manis. Eh?"_ Batin Neji _out of character_. Karena menurutnya gadis disebelahnya ini tidak seperti gadis lain yang biasanya menatap kagum pada dirinya.

" _Hah? Yang benar saja, aku satu meja dengan mayat hidup! Oh_ kami-sama _... untung saja Temari ada di belakangku."_ Batin Ino pasrah.

" _Cantik."_ Satu kata saja. Hanya itu yang ada di benak Sai tentang gadis disebelahnya ini.

" _Ish, dasar cowok pemalas dari tadi nguap terus huh!"_ Komentar batin Temari.

" _Merepotkan, sepertinya gadis ini cerewet."_ Batin Shikamaru malas. Bahkan batinnya saja malas.

 **~The HINTS~**

' **Kring ... Kring ...'**

Bel keluar main telah berbunyi. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari, dan Hinata keluar kelas. Sepasang sahabat dari SD ini berjalan santai ke kantin. Ya, Sakura memang lebih muda setahun dari mereka. Mereka bisa bersahabat karena rumah mereka satu komplek. Yep, tetanggaan. Hingga Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil kelas akselerasi agar mereka bisa sekelas saat SMA nanti. Dan, tercapailah keinginan Sakura itu.

"Permisi, mau pesan apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan dengan ramah lalu memberikan buku menu pada mereka.

"Ehm ... aku _milk shake strawberry_ dan ramen ya." Pesan Sakura

"Aku _orange juice_ satu saja, lagi diet." Ino nyengir.

Sakura melotot ke arah Ino. "Heh, kau itu sudah kurus _pig_. Untuk apa diet lagi?!" Ucapnya sewot.

"Ish ... kau ini! Beratku kemarin naik 1 kilo tau!" jawab Ino ikut-ikutan sewot.

"Ih baru juga segitu, lagian gak keliat-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan perkataannya, Tenten langsung memotong, "Kalian ini tidak tau ya, Kakak ini udah lumutan nunggu kalian, tau tidak?" Ujar Tenten sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pelayan yang menanyakan pesanan mereka.

"Udah! Sekarang aku yang pesan. Aku pesan _milk shake chocolate_ dan _cake_ coklat yang ini ya kak." Kata Temari sambil nunjuk buku menu.

"A-aku pesan _ice milo_ dan takoyaki." Hinata seperti biasa, malu-malu.

"Hah baiklah aku pesan _ice tea_ dan kentang goreng." Pesan Tenten.

"Baiklah, silahkan ditunggu ya." Ucap pelayan dengan senyum ramah.

"Hey _ladies_ boleh kami gabung dengan kalian?" Tanya Naruto yang dengan sok kerennya datang tiba-tiba, dan diikuti dengan Sasuke, Neji, Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Hah, seenaknya saja! Lagian kenapa tidak memilih bangku lain saja." Jawab Ino ganas.

Sai tersenyum aneh ke arah Ino. "Apakah kau tidak lihat semua meja dikantin sudah penuh, nona? Dan hanya tinggal meja kalian lah yang tersisa sedikit luas."

"Ya mana urus kami." Temari berkata dengan sewot.

"Merepotkan! Hanya tinggal bilang 'iya' saja kenapa susah sekali?" Shikamaru menguap.

Sedangkan Sakura ia diam saja karena ada Sasuke disana. Dia tidak keberatan kalau makan dekat Sasuke. Sedangkan Hinata tentu saja diam karena selain tidak tahu mau bilang apa, disana juga ada Naruto. Pemuda yang lagi dekat dengannya, walaupun baru kenal sih. Ya, intinya ia sama dengan Sakura lah.

"Hn." Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja ikut menyaut, walaupun hanya dengan 'hn'-nya saja. Hm, sebenarnya Sasuke juga mau sih duduk di situ, apa lagi bisa dekat dengan Sakura.

"Su-sudahlah, bi-biarkan saja me-mereka duduk di sini I-Ino- _chan,_ Te-Temari- _chan,_ Tenten- _chan_. La-lagiankan ka-kata Kakashi- _sensei_ , ki-kita harus berbaur dengan te-teman-teman baru, benarkan Sakura- _chan._ " Kata Hinata dengan sedikit takut. Dan lagi, jangan kira ia tak tau kalau Sakura tertarik dengan Sasuke. Bisa dibilang, ia lah yang paling peka dari sahabat-sahabat nya yang lain. Melihat gelagat Sakura yang sedari tadi diam tidak ikut membela sahabatnya dan juga reaksi Sakura yang ia tangkap saat ternyata Sakura duduk berdua dengan salah satu teman Naruto yang bernama Sasuke, ia sudah tau kalau Sakura tertarik dengan Sasuke.

"E-eh iya. Bukannya kita disuruh untuk juga berteman dengan murid lainnya dan bukan hanya teman lama kita saja." Sakura yang terkejut karena namanya tiba-tiba disebut Hinata pun menyaut.

Tenten menatap curiga kedua temannya. "Hmm... kenapa kalian berdua jadi begini?" Tanyanya selidik.

"Hm? Ka-kami jadi se-seperti a-apa me-memangnya Tenten- _chan_?" tanya Hinata. Yang saking takutnya sampai tergagap melebihi biasanya.

"E-eh iya, kami ke-kenapa e-emangnya? Ehehe." Sakura menambahi. Ikut-ikutan gagap kayak Hinata. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia sama dengan Hinata. Takut dan gugup. Takut dikira yang enggak-enggak. Seperti dikira suka dengan salah satu dari mereka hanya karena membela walaupun itu benar sih. Upss ...

"Tuhkan, Hayo! Kalian membela mereka pasti ada alasan lain deh." Tuduh Ino

"Iya tuh!" Temari kompor.

"Hoy! Kok jadi kalian yang ribut sih! Kami udah pegal nih dari tadi gak duduk-duduk. Udah sono-sono geser dikit kami mau duduk." Tiba-tiba Naruto nyerobot dan langsung menggeser Sakura keluar agar ia bisa duduk di depan Hinata.

"Eehh ... geblek jangan langsung narik aja!" Kata Sakura sambil berdiri.

Temari menghela napas. "Hah ... kalau begini mau bagaimana lagi? Si bodoh ini sudah duduk. Sudah, kita di barisan sini saja. Biarkan mereka duduk disitu!" Temari berkata pasrah.

Sakura dan Ino yang tadinya duduk di barisan yang menghadap ke pintu kantin pun pindah ke sebelah Temari, Tenten dan Hinata.

"hah begitu saja sampai harus selama ini." Kata Neji yang sedari tadi benar-benar diam.

"Ne-neji- _nii._ " Sapa Hinata kepada Abang sepupunya.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu melirik Hinata. "Hn, Hinata- _chan_." Neji tersenyum tipis. Dan tanpa sengaja Tenten melihat senyum itu.

" _Astaga ternyata dia sangat tampan!"_ Batin Tenten malu-malu.

"Tu-tunggu ... Neji-nii?! JANGAN-JANGAN HINATA- _CHAN_ ITU ADIKMU NEJI?" Teriak Naruto yang membuat satu kantin manutup kuping.

" _Eh iya! Aku baru sadar! Jadi ini kakak sepupu Hinata?"_ batin Sakura, Ino, Temari, dan Tenten bersamaan. Sedangkan Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai memang sudah menyadarinya.

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hn. Kau baru menyadarinya? Cih dasar! Dan apa-apaan sufiks- _chan_ itu ha?" Neji menjawab pertanyaan Naruto diselingi dengan _death glare_ yang mengarah ke Naruto.

"He? Kandung atau tidak?! Iyalah, aku kan lagi PDKT sama Hinata." Ucap Naruto bangga.

"Ck, kami sepupu. Heh mencoba mendekatinya hah? Berani macam-macam kau, lihat saja." Ancam Neji.

" _brother complex_ huh?" Ejek Naruto yang hanya mendapat _death glare_ dari Neji.

Neji pun duduk di depan Tenten. Naruto sengaja duduk di depan Hinata. Begitu pula Sasuke yang memang sengaja duduk di depan Sakura. Shikamaru dengan malas duduk di depan Temari, sedangkan Sai duduk di depan Ino disertai senyum anehnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, makanan mereka datang. Dan yang anehnya kenapa makanan Sasuke CS bisa diantar sepaket dengan punya mereka? Setelah ditanya ternyata mereka memang sudah memesaan makanan mereka sedari tadi. Huh memang dasar! Ckckck

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang dan tidak bertengkar lagi, malahan mengobrol ringan. Setelah selesai makan, kebetulan bel belum berbunyi. Jadi mereka mengobrol-ngobrol lagi.

"Oh iya! Aku jadi teringat yang tadi!" Tenten berseru antusias. Sementara mereka semua mengerutkan alisnya.

"Ha? Apa ?" Tanya Ino.

"Hm ... tentang Hinata- _chan_ dan Sakura- _chan_ yang membela bocah-bocah ini tadi itu loh." Jawab Tenten.

"E-eh." Sakura dan Hinata terkejut.

"Hmm... hayo! Kalian pasti suka atau tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka kan?! Makanya deh kalian belain mereka supaya bisa duduk deketan kan?" kata Temari menggoda mereka dengan alis yang diangkat-angkat.

"HAHAHAHA kalian begitu saja tidak tahu!" Tawa Naruto dengan suara yang sangat keras.

' **CTAK'**

"ADAWW ..." Naruto berteriak keras, saat kepalanya dijitak oleh Sakura. Kasihan Naruto, belum sampai satu hari udah kena dua kali jitak.

"Kau ini berisik sekali tahu!" Ucap Sakura sebal.

"Huh! Padahal kan aku hanya mau memberi tahu kalau, Sakura- _chan_ itu membela kami karena ada _Teme_ disini." Naruto berkata sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit.

Sasuke mendengus, namun walaupun begitu, pipinya _sedikit_ memunculkan semburat kemerahan.

"Dan Hinata membela kita karena ada _dobe_." Kata Sasuke sambil _rolling eyes_.

Sontak Sakura dan Hinata merona. Dan membuat semua yang ada di sana tertawa.

' **Kring ... Kring ...'**

Yaps, bel sudah berbunyi.

"Eh, udah bel tuh, balik yuk." Ajak Ino

"Hn, baliknya barengan aja." Usul Neji. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan berjamaah dari mereka.

Setelah sampai dikelas mereka langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing.

 **~The HINTS~**

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bereskan buku kalian, baca doa masing-masing. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi."

Murid-murid memasukkan semua perlengkapan sekolah mereka ke dalam tas. Setelah itu mereka membaca doa.

' **Kring ... Kring ...'**

Benar, bel pun berbunyi. Semua murid keluar kelas setelah menyalami _sensei_ mereka.

"Hey _Teme,_ Shikamaru, Neji, dan kau Sai, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan hari ini. Rasanya tidak seru kalau langsung pulang ke rumah. Bosan tau, aku belum membeli CD PS baru." Kata Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, sadarlah. Ini adalah hari pertama kita setelah MOS. Masa kau mau langsung jalan-jalan?! Ck!" Kata Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Iya, benar kata Shikamaru. _Kaa-san_ pun mungkin tidak akan mengizinkan aku, karena ini adalah hari pertama kita sekolah setelah MOS." Sai berkata dengan senyum anehnya.

"Kau belum mencoba!" kata Naruto.

"Sudahlah, lagian akupun sangat malas." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Ah, masa. Yakin gak mau, kalau _hang out_ -nya sama Sakura, Temari, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata?" Kata Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda. Matanya melirik kearah tempat parkir. Dan disana ada Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari dan Ino. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu sih, mereka emang mau pergi atau tidak. Tapi kalau hanya ini cara satu-satunya agar mereka mau _hang-out_ barengan. Yah... mau apa lagi.

Perkataan Naruto sontak membuat semua alis mereka mengkerut.

"Hn? Memangnya mereka juga mau pergi?" Tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan Naruto.

"Masa?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"Iya!" Jawab Naruto yakin. Dia sendiri gak tau kenapa bisa seyakin ini. Padahal hatinya ragu banget.

"Sai, pastikan." Kata Sasuke dengan nada memerintah.

"Hm?" Sai bingung. Kok tiba-tiba disuruh pastikan? Pastikan apaan?

"Ck! Tanyakan pada mereka, benar atau tidak mereka akan pergi." Jelas Sasuke.

"Ooh..." setelah mengatakan itu Sai langsung meluncur ke TKP. Cuss... Eh?

Sedangkan Naruto, udah takut aja nih gak jadi pergi. Dan ia berharap semoga ada keajaiban yang datang membantunya.

"Hai cewek." Sapa Sai sedikit menggoda.

Sakura CS memutar mata mereka.

"Benarkah kalian akan pergi hari ini?" Tanya Sai.

"Hm? Dari mana kau tahu? Kau menguntit ya?!" Tuduh Tenten

"H-hey tenanglah, aku tidak menguntit. Aku diberi tahu Naruto." Ucap Sai santai.

"Naruto?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, dia mengajak kami pergi. Namun kami tidak mau. Lalu ia bilang kalian juga mau pergi, rencananya kalau kalian juga mau pergi, kami mau ikut." Jelas Sai disertai cengiran-nya.

Terlihat mereka berbisik-bisik dahulu, membuat Sai mengerutkan alisnya.

"Bagaimana? Mau tidak? Tidak terlalu buruk _hang out_ bersama mereka." Bisik Sakura kepada keempat sahabatnya. Padahal ia punya maksud terselubung mau _hang out_ bersama mereka. Apalagi kalau bukan berdekatan dengan Sasuke.

"Haah... biarlah, tak apa juga. kurasa mereka memang baik." Kata Temari yang mendadak membela mereka.

"Hmm... boleh juga, biar kita gak dikira 'lima gadis jones'. Hahaha." Ino tertawa lebar.

"Ck kau ini Ino." Decak Tenten.

"Temari, Ino, dan aku sudah menyutujui. Bagaimana Tenten dan Hinata hm?" Tanya Sakura.

"A-aku iya." Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Hm, kalau aku sih yes." Jawab Tenten mengikuti gaya juri di salah satu acara yang membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Oke kalau begitu jawaban-nya iya. Kami mau pergi bersama kalian." Sakura memberi tahu hasil perundingan.

"Sip. Aku akan memberi tahu sahabatku dulu _ladies._ " Kata Sai lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura CS memutar matanya –lagi-.

"Ehm, yap! Sepertinya mereka memang akan pergi. Jadi bagaimana? Kita akan ikut bersama mereka? Agar aku beri tahu _kaa-san_." Tanya Sai begitu ia sampai ke tempat Sasuke CS.

"HAA?!" Naruto berteriak. Ia benar-benar SANGAT BERUNTUNG hari ini! Huahaha mungkin ini adalah hikmah dari semua jitakan yang ia terima hari ini.

"Hn. Kalau begitu ya sudah kita ikut saja." Kata Sasuke yang mengacuhkan teriakan Naruto tadi.

"BAIKLAH..!" Teriak Naruto semangat sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan ke udara. Melihat tingkah konyol Naruto, tentu saja membuat mereka memutar mata.

Sasuke CS mendatangi Sakura CS di tempat parkir. Dan, agar tidak terlalu banyak mobil yang dibawa, mereka menyuruh Sakura CS tidak usah membawa mobil dan menyuruh orang mereka untuk membawanya ke rumah mereka.

"Sakura di mobilku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hinata- _chan_ tentu saja bersamaku." Naruto menunjuk Hinata.

"Kau denganku nona." Ucap Sai sambil mengerling ke arah Ino.

"Kau bersamaku." Ucap Neji datar kepada Tenten.

"Hoam... kau terpaksa bersamaku." Ujar Shikamaru setelah ia menguap.

Dan di hari itulah pertama kali The HINTS melakukan perjalanan mereka bersama walau hanya _hang out_ ke Konoha City Mall.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	2. Chapter 2

The HINTS adalah sebuah genk yang berisi 10 orang. Yaitu, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Sai dan Ino. Mulai dari petualangan horror, lucu, menyedihkan, menyenangkan, penuh drama sampai kisah cinta The HINTS ada di sini.

 **THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Petualangan pertama The HINTS**

 **.**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

Hari-hari sudah berlalu semenjak mereka pergi _hang out_ bersama, dan semakin hari semakin dekat pula hubungan mereka.

"Hey kalian tidak bosan? Jalan-jalan kayak kemarin, mau gak?" Tawar Naruto.

"Ah kau ini Naruto, belum sampai seminggu. Masa kita udah mau jalan-jalan lagi sih." Tenten menjawab sambil meminum minuman Ino.

"Hyaa... kau ini Tenten! Main serebot minum ku aja!" Teriak Ino

"Halah kau ini hanya sedikit saja kok. Lagian minumku sudah habis. Kalau beli lagi, _star bucks_ kan mahal." Balas Tenten cengengesan.

Yap, saat ini mereka sedang nongkrong di star bucks. Karena hari Sabtu, sekolah pulang cepat dan jadilah, mereka nongkrong disini atas usulan Sakura CS. Lagipula Star bucks memanglah tempat tongkrongan Sakura dan kawan-kawan dari dulu.

"Ck, setidaknya kau izin dulu." Kata Ino.

"Iya, iya deh maaf." Tenten meminta maaf tanpa nada penyesalan sedikitpun.

"Huh!" Ino pura-pura ngembek.

"Ciyeee... ngambek dia." Tenten mencoel dagu Ino.

"Ck kalian ini sangat berisik." Neji yang sedari tadi memainkan gadget-nya pun protes lantaran terganggu.

"Heh apa-"

"Aaaa... kalau ini terus berlanjut, sampai besok pagi juga gak akan kelar!" Teriak Sakura memotong perkataan Tenten.

"Hn." Sasuke membenarkan kata Sakura sambil tetap memainkan rambut Sakura dengan mesra. Yah... begitulah, Sasuke dan Sakura sekarang memang sedang PDKT. Yap masih PDKT.

"Hah, duh duh duh... mesranya pasangan yang satu ini~ pendapat nya sama-an terus~" Goda Temari yang melihat Sasuke menyauti perkataan Sakura walaupu hanya dengan 'hn' nya saja.

"Iya! Wah parah ni~ mesra-mesraan di depan kita para jomblo!" Sahut Ino yang tiba-tiba gak ngambek lagi.

"E-eh? A-aku kan juga masih jomblo!" Protes Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Ciye~ heh Sasuke! Sakura kode tuh. Makanya, cepetan tembaknya, biar Sakura gak jomblo lagi." Temari makin menggoda Sakura.

"Duh bubar-bubar! Kita cuma Jadi nyamuk nih." Tenten semakin semangat mengompori. Sedangkan wajah Sakura sudah sangat memerah. Sasuke? adem bin cuek aja.

"PACU WEE PACU! AKU DIABAIKAN!" Teriak Naruto yang merasa terabaikan.

"Sa-sabar Naruto-kun" Hinata menenangkan Naruto.

"Aah Hinata-chan~ kau lihat mereka! Aku diabaikan! Jadi gimana ni, mau gak... kita pergi kayak kemaren, mumpung hari Sabtu ni... kita bisa malming bareng sekalian." Naruto mengadu ke Hinata. Lalu mendapat hadiah berupa _death_ _glare_ dari Neji.

"E-eh iya, Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata.

"Hah, nampak jones-nya. Malming bareng kawan. Pasti biasanya _alone_." Komen Ino.

"Lah, memang tidak boleh malam minggu dengan sahabat? Dan h-hei lihat saja, tidak lama lagi aku akan melepas status jomblo ku!" Balas Naruto sambil melirik Hinata, yang membuat pipi Hinata menjadi merah.

"Hah... jangan mulai lagi." Kata Shikamaru yang merasakan akan ada perdebatan lagi.

"Argh... kenapa setiap aku bertanya pasti menjadi _out of topic?!"_ Kesal Naruto. Yang hanya dibalas oleh angkatan bahu mereka semua.

"Hah... baiklah, jadi mau tidak kita pergi lagi?!" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ah sama saja kalau mentok-mentoknya Konoha City Mall lagi." Jawab Sakura.

"Iya sih... kita pergi kemana ya, yang cocok untuk malming sekalian hehe~" Kata Naruto.

"Hah~ kau yang ngajak pergi... kau yang tidak tau mau kemana." Balas Sakura lagi.

"Hm... baiklah, aku rasa aku tau tempat mana yang cocok untuk malam minggu sekalian. Tetapi... AH! Bagaimana kalau kita nginap sekalian? Karena begini, aku sedikit tertantang untuk melakukan pertualangan horror seperti di film-film ituloh... jadi di film-film yang aku tonton itu, disana mereka akan pergi ke suatu villa, lalu mereka akan menginap. Kalau di film-fim sih nginapnya sampai 3 malam, tetapi kalau kita kan tidak bisa, jadi kita menginap satu malam saja! Hari minggu pagi kita pulang, hehe berarti kita akan berangkat sore ini! Nah jadi begini, kalau kita jadi pergi sore ini, berarti kita sampai di villa... sekitar malam hari, tetapi belum malam kali lah... nah lalu pada tengah malam nya, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat di dekat villa yang kata penduduk sekitarnya adalah tempat angker. Dan kita melakukan yah... semacam uji nyali lah." Jelas Naruto panjang kali lebar adalah rumus luas persegi panjang.

"HAH!" Teriak mereka semua berbarengan –minus Naruto.

"Hm... ide mu boleh juga Naruto, orang tua ku mempunyai villa di daerah pegunungan, dan waktu aku kecil dulu, aku di bawa liburan kesana lalu saat aku mau bermain di taman villa sebelah yang kebetulan tidak ada pagarnya, orang tua ku melarangku dan mengatakan bahwa disana ada yah... kau tahu lah, kalau kalian mau, kita bisa melakukan ide Naruto di villa ku." Usul Sai _stay_ dengan senyumnya.

"Iya?! Wah aku merasa tertantang." Kata Tenten.

"Ehm... Sasuke-kun, kau bagaimana? Aku mau ikut kalau kau ikut." Bisik Sakura ke Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya masih sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya.

"Hn, aku merasa tertantang. Apalagi saat membayangkan nanti kau ketakutan lalu memelukku." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Sakura membuat pipi Sakura memunculkan semburat merah.

"Nah jadi bagaimana? Setuju apa tidak? Ehm kita yang cowok, aku anggap setuju semua, masa takut. Nah yang cewek, masa Cuma Tenten doang yang tertarik. Gak mau nih modus meluk cowok pas lagi ketakutan?" Naruto memaksa dan menggoda.

"A-aku ikut Naruto- _kun_." Cicit Hinata pelan. Hinata sendiri sebenarnya takut, tetapi kan ada Naruto disana, pikirnya.

"Hm? Kau yakin Hinata?" Neji bertanya.

"I-iya!" Jawab Hinata cepat.

"Nah sekarang tinggal Temari, Ino dan Sakura nih." Kata Naruto

"Iya aku ikut." Jawab Sakura.

"Hah... iyalah aku ikut. mau bagaimana lagi, hampir kalian semua ikut." Jawab Temari sedikit terpaksa.

"I-ish itukan serem... tapi, masa hanya aku sendiri yang tidak ikut?" Kata Ino.

"Tenang saja nona, ada aku disana." Sai menggoda.

"H-huh iya, iya aku ikut, ta-tapi ini bukan karena ada kau disana!" Ino menunjuk Sai, sementara pipinya memerah.

"Hahahaha nah gitu dong! Ini sudah jam berapa? Masih siang, tetapi lebih cepat lebih baik. Agar kita sampainya tidak terlalu malam. Kalau gitu pulanglah kerumah masing-masing, kemasi barang yang mau kalian bawa, oh iya! Terutama kalian yang cewek, jangan bawa banyak-banyak! Itu hanya akan memperberat bawaan. Kita hanya akan menginap satu malam saja. Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?" Jelas Naruto ala kakak pembina pramuka.

"Berangkatnya naik mobil apa? Kan tidak mungkin kita pergi dengan 5 mobil beriringan. Terlalu banyak." Sakura bertanya.

"Ah iya, aku tidak kepikiran dengan itu Sakura- _chan_ hehehe. Ehm... kalau mobil mungkin... eh kita 10 orang ya? Ehm... teme kau bawa mobil _prado_ mu ya, jangan pula kau bawa _Lambhorgini_ mu yang biasa. Dan dengan begitu kita hanya tinggal mencari mobil bermuatan 4. Nah aku ada! Eh tapi apa ya? Ah _Jazz_ saja muat kan?!" Jawab Naruto.

"Ck, kau merepotkan." Gerutu Sasuke memakai _trade mark_ Shikamaru.

"Oh, dan untuk masalah pembagian mobil, itu nanti saja, gampang. Sekarang cepat kalian pulang ke rumah, karena aku yakin, tidak gampang mendapat izin dari orang tua kalian untuk pergi menginap. Dan sehabis itu kita ngumpul di sini saja lagi oke." Tegas Naruto. Dan setelah itu mereka bubar pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang mereka sudah berkumpul kembali di _star bucks_. Naruto sedang mengabsen satu persatu layaknya kakak pembina pramuka.

"Nah, kita sudah lengkap hehe." Kata Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Hah... Naruto, kita hanya 10 orang dan kau sudah seperti kakak pembina pramuka." Kata Ino sambil memutar matanya.

"Ah kau-"

"Asudfgilahjkhiklzxcv! Jangan mulai lagi atau kita tidak jadi berangkat!" Tegur Temari.

"Hah iya. Oke, sekarang pembagian mobil. Mobil _teme_ bisa menampung sekitar 8 orang. Eh tapi biar adil, di mobil _teme_ 6 orang dan di mobilku 4 orang. _Teme_ dan Sakura sudah pasti di mobil _teme_." Semua yang disana –minus Naruto- memutar mata dan hanya dibalas cengiran Naruto. Ya iyalah Sasuke ada di mobilnya dia.

"Eng... Shikamaru dan Temari di mobil _teme._ Neji dan Tenten juga di mobil _teme_ yah. Sai, Ino dan Hinata di mobilku ya. Hehehe." Kata Naruto. Mereka memutar mata –lagi-. pasti Naruto sengaja menaruh Sai di mobilnya karena Sai lah yang tau jalan. Dan dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan tersesat.

"Oke, tidak ada lagi kan? Kalau begitu cepatlah kita berangkat, aku tidak mau hari sudah gelap dan kita masih di tengah jalan." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke menyaut sambil tetap memeluk pinggang Sakura posesif.

"OKE... BERANGKAT!" Teriak Naruto dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Neji kau yang menyetir di mobilku." Pinta Sasuke.

Neji mendengus. "Kau akan bermesraan dengan Sakura." Tuduh Neji.

"Hn, ada masalah?" Balas Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka berangkat.

Di mobil Sasuke, Tenten duduk di depan –samping kemudi- dan yang mengemudi Neji. Shikamaru dan Ino duduk di jok tengah. Sedangkan Sasuke sengaja duduk di jok belakang dengan Sakura.

"Hah... heh yang mojok dibelakang jangan pedulikan kami." Sindir Temari yang hanya di acuhkan oleh SasuSaku dan berhasil membuat kedua pipi Sakura memerah.

Sedangkan di mobil Naruto, Hinata duduk di jok depan, disamping Naruto yang sedang bekerja, mengendarai kuda supaya baik jalannya. Hei, tuk tik tak tik tuk tik tak tik tuk... tuk tik tak tik tuk suara sepatu kuda—enggak deng, maksudnya Hinata duduk di jok depan di samping Naruto yang mengemudi, sedangkan Sai dan Ino di jok belakang.

Perjalanan pun dimulai, mobil Naruto berada di depan untuk menunjukkan jalan –tentu saja karena ada Sai di mobil mereka. Mereka sampai di villa Sai sebelum hari gelap, yah mungkin sekitar jam enam sore. Mereka langsung masuk ke villa dan membagi kamar.

"Sai, kamar di villa ini ada berapa?" Tanya Neji kepada Sai. Disini Neji mengambil alih karena Naruto udah teler duluan.

"Kamar di villa ini ada delapan. Lima dibawah dan tiga diatas." Jawab Sai.

"Hm, kita pakai kamar yang dibawah saja." Kata Neji.

"Aku, Naruto dan Sasuke di kamar terdekat dari pintu utama villa. Sai dan Shikamaru di kamar paling belakang. Tenten, Hinata dan Sakura di kamar dekat tangga. Ino dan Temari di sebelah kamar Sai dan Shikamaru." Neji menunjuk satu-persatu kamar.

"Baiklah, sekarang susun barang kalian di kamar masing-masing lalu kita berkumpul di ruang tengah ini lagi." Ujar Neji. Mereka pun melaksanakan apa yang dibilang Neji. Setelah menyusun barang mereka di kamar, mereka kembali ke ruang tengah lagi.

"Naruto, jadi rencana nya kita akan melakukan ide-mu itu jam berapa?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Yang pasti tengah malam, mungkin jam 12 teng kita sudah bisa melakukannya." Jawab Naruto

"Tempatnya?" Tanya Ino.

"Hehehe kalau itu tanya dengan Sai, kan dia yang tau daerah sini." Jawab Naruto.

"Tergantung bagaimana rencana uji nyali mu Naruto, kau mau uji nyali yang seperti apa? Yang kita menunggu hantu-nya datang atau kita yang mencari mereka?" Tanya Sai.

"Eng... aku rasa keduanya, jika hantu-nya tidak datang saat kita datang, maka kita akan mencari nya." Jelas Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku tau dimana tempat yang bagus, seperti yang aku ceritakan, di sebelah villa ini ada taman yang tidak berpagar, nah di taman itu kalau aku tidak salah, di pojoknya itu ada... seperti bangunan. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tetapi yang pasti itu bangunan." Usul Sai.

"Oke! Sudah diputuskan, kita akan melaksanakannya di taman sebelah." Naruto mengumumkan.

"Hey ngomong-ngomong tadi bagaimana kalian bisa mendapat izin orang tua kalian?" Sakura CS mulai mengobrol.

"Hah... biarkan saja, kalian juga terserah mau melakukan apa sementara kita menunggu tengah malam nanti." Kata Neji. Shikamaru langsung tidur, Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura, Sai dan Naruto bermain kartu uno yang entah dari mana dapatnya dan Neji bermain gadget.

"Oh iya! Kita tidak membutuhkan nama untuk genk kita?" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat semua aktifitas mereka bubar.

"Genk?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya, aku kira kita sudah menjadi genk hehe." Jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

"The HINTS." Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"The HINTS?" Tanya mereka semua berbarengan.

"Ya, genk kita. The HINTS." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Petunjuk?" Tanya Temari.

"Ya, sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja, The HINTS juga diambil dari inisial nama kita masing-masing." Kata Shikamaru.

"H= Hinata, I= Ino, N= Neji dan Naruto, T= Temari dan Tenten, S= Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan Shikamaru." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Wah... ide mu boleh juga Shikamaru." Seru Naruto.

"Ya... boleh juga." Komentar yang lainnya.

"Hn, ini sudah jam berapa." Kata Sasuke.

"Eh iya! ini sudah jam berapa?!" Tanya Sakura.

"Ini sudah jam 23.45" Kata Tenten.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah bisa bersiap-siap." Kata Naruto.

"Ya, siapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan seperti senter dan lain-lain." Tambah Neji.

Semua mulai mempersiapkan bawaan. Mereka hanya membawa senter, lilin, korek. Setiap orang hanya boleh membawa satu senter, lilin dan korek.

Diam-diam mereka semua deg-deg-an.

"Ba-baiklah aku rasa kita sudah bisa berangkat Sai." Kata Naruto.

Mereka pun berangkat dengan Sai yang mebimbing jalan. Letak taman itu tidak jauh. Hanya di sebelah villa. Dan tempat mereka akan melakukan ide Naruto adalah bangunan yang tidak terlalu kecil di pojok taman yang luas itu.

"KRIET..."

Pintu bangunan itu terbuka. Mereka berjalan 1 berbaris kebelakang.

"KRIET... DUAK!"

"AAAAAAAA..." Mereka semua berteriak.

Pintu bangunan itu tiba-tiba tertutup.

"Mau apa kalian..." Suara itu terdengar seperti bisikan.

"HYAAAA..." Mereka berlari ke arah pintu dan mencoba membuka pintu tetapi tidak bisa.

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar lagu _Dark Paradise._

All my friends tell me I should move on  
I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song  
Ahhh, that's how you sing it  
Loving you forever, can't be wrong  
Even though you're not here, won't move on  
Ahhh, that's how we play it

And there's no remedy for memory of faces  
Like a melody, it won't lift my head  
Your soul is hunting me and telling me  
That everything is fine  
 **But I wish I was dead**

Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side  
Everytime I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
 _ **I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side**_

Mendengar nada dan lirik dari lagu yang terkesan seram itu mereka pun semakin takut.

"All my friends ask me why I stay strong. _"_ Namun dengan mabok-nya Naruto menyambung lagunya.

"Oi... muke gile... udah gini lu masih mavok juga!" Teriak Neji OOC pada Naruto.

"Tidak mau bermain dulu?" Bisik makhluk yang belum menampakan dirinya itu memotong perdebatan mereka.

"HYAAA..." Mereka semakin menjerit. Dalam hati mereka merutuki ide bodoh Naruto.

' **WUUSSHHH'**

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menampakkan wujudnya di depan mereka.

"AAAAAAA... AasDAFUQasdfgh" Teriakan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi saat sosok itu menampakkan wujudnya. Ya, wujudnya sangaaat... menyeramkan. Muka hancur, mulut robek, sebelah mata bolong, mata tidak ada pupil-nya, darah di sekujur tubuh-nya, rambut awut-awutan dan pokoknya sangat seram.

"Hm? Kenapa berteriak?" Dia bertanya dengan nada yang diramahkan tetapi terdengar jahat di telinga siapa-pun yang mendengarnya.

"HAHAHA..." Sosok itu tertawa. Tawa-nya menggema di seluruh gedung itu.

"Ayolah bermain permainan seru, hanya sebentar. Takkan lama." Sosok itu menyeringai.

"Kalau tidak, kalian akan terjebak disini selamanya HAHAHA."

" _Dia memang gila_." Batin mereka semua.

"Baiklah, kalian diam berarti iya." Ucap sosok itu.

Dia mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu. Mereka harap-harap cemas. Bisa saja hantu itu mengeluarkan pisau seperti di film-film.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ dan cahaya yang berlebihan , sosok itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dan ternyata itu adalah...-

DOENGG!

" _WHAT THE HELL! BENAR-BENAR GILA!"_ Batin mereka setelah melihat benda apa yang dikeluarkan makhluk itu.

"Kan sudah kubilag, kita akan memainkan permainan seru." Kata hantu itu.

Kartu UNO, ular tangga, ludo, dan karet yang disambung ( karet yang dipakai untuk main karet jepang atau loncat karet ituloh xD ).

"A-apakah kita akan bermain menggunakan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Hantu itu.

" _Permainannya sangat kontras dengan wajah-nya yang seram."_ Batin mereka.

"Baiklah akan ku jelaskan peraturan permainannya. Karena jumlah kalian adalah 10, maka kita akan memainkan 10 macam permainan. Setiap pemenang dari satu permainan akan keluar dari gedung ini. Tetapi, khusus yang terakhir, permainan untuknya akan lebih susah." Jelas Hantu itu lalu menyeringai di akhir kalimat.

"Baiklah langsung kita mulai saja, permainan pertama adalah UNO. Siapa yang tidak tau permainan ini?" Tanya hantu itu.

Semua diam.

"Oke. Ayo duduk melingkar disini." Pinta hantu itu.

Hantu itu memulai permainannya. Ia mulai membagi kartu. Yang pertama UNO adalah Naruto. Ya, memang Naruto lah yang paling pandai main UNO. Ditambah lagi tadi ia barusan bermain UNO bersama Sai.

"Pirang durian, kau boleh keluar." Kata Hantu itu.

"Ba-bagaimana teman-temanku?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tenang saja, satu-persatu mereka akan keluar. Jadi jangan banyak tanya dan cepat keluar atau kau mau disini selamanya." Ucap hantu itu dingin membuat mereka bergidik.

"E-eh iya." Sebenarnya Naruto sangat tidak rela meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya disitu. Tetapi ia tidak mau disana selamanya. Toh kata hantu itu mereka akan keluar satu-persatu'kan? Akhirnya dengan langkah berat Naruto membuka pintu dan keluar. Mungkin ia bisa menunggu di luar.

' **DUAKKK'**

Pintu itu tertutup kuat.

"Baiklah... selanjutnya kita bermain tepuk nyamuk. Masih menggunakan kartu UNO ini." Ucap hantu itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka memulai permainannya. Yang pertama habis kartunya adalah Shikamaru. Ya, tentu saja. Secara, tingkat konsentrasi dan kejenius-an Shikamaru lah yang paling tinggi dari mereka.

"Nanas kau boleh keluar." Kata hantu itu.

"Hah... berjuanglah." Kata Shikamaru sebelum ia keluar.

"Selanjutnya kita bermain ular tangga." Ucap hantu itu.

Mereka memulai permainannya. Berdasarkan hopimpa, Hinata duluan yang mengocok dadu.

Kali ini yang menang Ino.

"Ya, kau boleh keluar." Pinta hantu itu.

"Huwa... kalian harus bisa! Aku menunggu diluar." Ucap Ino lalu ia keluar.

"Permainan selanjutnya adalah loncat tali biasa." Kata hantu itu.

" _Konyol! Itu kan permainan cewek!"_ Batin Sasuke, Neji dan Sai.

" _Huh... syukurlah aku dulu sering bermain ini._ " Batin Sakura, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata.

Yang pertama kali mencapai merdeka adalah Tenten. Oh, tentu saja.

"Cepol kau boleh keluar." Ucap hantu itu.

"Semangat! Aku menunggu di luar." Kata Tenten lalu ia keluar.

"Selanjutnya kita bermain alip jongkok." Kata hantu itu.

"Yang kena terakhir adalah yang menang." Jelas hantu itu.

Berdasarkan hompimpa yang jaga adalah Neji.

"Alliun bawang putih bawang merah siapa kena jangan marah."

Yang keluar sebagai juara adalah Sasuke.

"Hn, cepat selesaikan permainan dan keluar. Terutama kau Sakura." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka memutar mata –minus Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura _blushing_.

Satu persatu permainan dimainkan. Sekarang hanya Sai yang tersisa. Sedangkan mereka yang menunggu di luar sangat cemas. Terutama Ino. Ia tak tau kenapa ia sangat mengkhawatirkan mayat hidup itu.

"Hahahaha tenang lah tak perlu takut." Kata hantu itu kepada Sai.

"Hah... kau anak yang mempunyai villa sebelah kan?" Tanya hantu itu.

"I-iya." Jawab Sai.

"Ah ini." Hantu itu menyodorkan sebuah lukisan.

"I-ini punyaku saat kecil." Kata Sai.

"Ya. Kau menjatuhkannya saat berkunjung. Dan itu sudah lama sekali. Sekarang keluarlah." Pinta hantu itu.

"Ha-hanya ini?" Sai tak percaya.

"Ya. Sudah dulu ya." Hantu itu menghilang dan pintu dibelakang Sai terbuka.

"SAI!" Seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?!" Tanya mereka.

"Y-ya aku tak apa. Hanya saja... ini." Sai memperlihatkan lukisan yang diberi hantu itu padanya.

"Lukisan? Dari mana kau dapat?" Tanya Ino.

"Dari hantu itu..." Jawab Sai.

"Ah, entahlah sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan. Yang penting kita sudah keluar." Sai merasakan, entahlah mungkin niat hantu itu memang baik.

"Eng... kalau gitu ayo kita balik ke villa. Ini sudah jam 2 dini hari. Besok kita harus pulang." Kata Naruto.

"Huh. Ini gara-gara ide bodoh mu Naruto. Dan entah kenapa aku menyutujui ide mu itu." Kata Ino.

"Hey... tapi tadi itu kan seru." Kata Naruto.

"Pala mu peang seru." Kata Sakura. Jujur saja selama disana bawa-an jantung-nya mau copot terus!

"Susah jangan bertengkar. Yang penting kita sudah selamat" Kata Neji datar.

 **.**

Yap begitulah akhir petualangan pertama mereka. Hah~

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	3. Chapter 3

The HINTS adalah sebuah genk yang berisi 10 orang. Yaitu, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Sai dan Ino. Mulai dari petualangan horror, lucu, menyedihkan, menyenangkan, penuh drama sampai kisah cinta The HINTS ada di sini.

 **THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Games**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

Bel sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi Orachimaru- _sensei_ belum datang juga. Orochimaru- _sensei_ tidak pernah telat. Itu sangat bukan gaya-nya. Jadi ada apa?

"Hey Shikamaru coba kau lihat ke kantor guru, tanyakan mengapa Orochimaru- _sensei_ belum datang juga. kau-kan ketua kelas." Teriak Kiba kepada Shikamaru.

"Hoam... _mendokusai_. Sebenar-nya aku juga tidak mau jadi ketua kelas." Keluh Shikmaru setelah ia menguap.

Namun saat Shikamaru hendak bangkit, tiba-tiba _speaker_ kelas berbunyi.

"Diberi tahukan kepada seluruh siswa-siswi kelas X, XI, dan XII Konoha Gakuen. Kalau seluruh kegiatan ajar-mengajar dari jam pelajaran pertama sampai ke-lima ditiadakan karena seluruh guru sedang rapat. Dan mohon jangan ada yang keluar kelas kecuali saat istirahat. karena kita tetap akan melanjutkan pelajaran setelah semua guru selesai rapat!"

"Huuu... kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja."

"Ah~ seharusnya kan boleh keluar kelas."

"Huh! Padahal aku lapar sekali..."

Terdengar berbagai gerutuan di kelas XA.

"HEY, HEY, HEY SEMUA... TIDAK PERLU KESAL BEGITU! BAGAIMANA KALAU KITA BERMAIN DI SINI AGAR TIDAK BOSAN?" Teriak Naruto dari atas meja.

"Hah... ada-ada saja dia itu." Gumam Neji.

"Ck, _mendokusai._ " Gumam Shikamaru.

"Wah apa itu?!" Sahut beberapa orang.

"Baiklah! hehe bagaimana kalau kita bermain _Truth Or Dare?!_ Hehehe." Kata Naruto masih tetap di atas meja.

"Sudah _mainstream_." Kata Ino.

"Hey... itu tidak akan _mainstream_ kalau hukumannya yang berat-berat. Ya, setiap hukuman harus yang berat. Tidak boleh yang ringan. Dan yang terpenting, harus dilaksanakan." Kata Naruto.

"Hm, boleh juga." Kata kiba.

"Yosh! Jadi satu kelas mau ikut kan?!" Tanya Naruto dengan semangat.

"YA!" Teriak mereka semua minus Sasuke, Neji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka hanya menggumam "hn" atau "hm"

"Baiklah... pinjam pensil kalian." Kata Naruto.

"Aku saja yang putar." Kata Ino.

"Ya." Sahut yang lainnya.

"Oh ya, nanti yang kasih hukuman yang pertama itu yang mutar pensil-nya ya. Lalu untuk selanjutnya, yang kena sebelum-nya lah yang mengasi hukuman ok?" Kata Ino.

"Ok." Gumam mereka.

"SRETT" Pensil pun diputar dan menunjuk ke arah Chouji.

"Huwaaa..." Rengek Chouji. Ino menyeringai.

" _Truth Or Dare_ Chouji..." Kata Ino dengan lafal yang sengaja di lambat-lambatkan.

"Da-dare."

"Ya Chouji, hukuman-mu adalah... jreng jreng jreng... BUANG SEMUA KRIPIKMU!" Putus Ino.

"AAAAA..." Teriak Chouji sambil melindungi keripiknya.

"Chouji... ini hukuman!" Bentak Ino.

"Em.. em.. baiklah... huhuhu hiks, hiks." Chouji keluar kelas dan membuang seluruh keripik-nya di tong sampah sambil menangis.

"Baiklah... lanjut! Berarti yang memberi hukuman selanjut-nya Chouji ya..."

"SREETTT" Ino memutar pensil.

Dan... jatuh ke kiba.

"Ha...ha...hah bersiaplah kau." Kata Chouji dengan nada dan tatapan penuh balas dendam.

"He-hei jangan balas dendam ke padaku, bu-bukan aku kan yang membuat semua kripik-mu terbuang." Ucap Kiba takut-takut.

"Kalau bukan kepada-mu membalas dendam kepada siapa lagi ha?" Ucap Chouji di ikuti seringaian sadis.

"Sudah, sudah. Kiba, _Truth Or Dare?_ " Tanya Ino.

" _T-truth."_ Kata Kiba. Masih takut.

"Huhaahaha bodoh. Baiklah, jujur! Kau, apakah kau pernah nonton film dewasa?!" Tanya Chouji. Semua di sana tertawa.

"A-aku? Ti- hah... ba-baiklah aku pe-pernah..." Jawab Kiba dengan muka memerah. Satu kelas tertawa sekeras-kerasnya bahkan Naruto sampai terjungkir balik dari kursi-nya.

"Oke, oke. Kita lanjut ya." Kata Ino.

The HINTS adalah sebuah genk yang berisi 10 orang. Yaitu, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Sai dan Ino. Mulai dari petualangan horror, lucu, menyedihkan, menyenangkan, penuh drama sampai kisah cinta The HINTS ada di sini.

' **SREETT'**

Pensil diputar lagi oleh Ino.

Kali ini mengarah ke Hinata.

"E-eh." Hinata terkejut.

"Baiklah Hinata sayang, _Truth Or Dare?_ " Tanya Ino.

"T-truth." Jawab Hinata ragu.

"Kiba, silahkan." Kata Ino ala- ala apa... gitu.

"Kau suka dengan Naruto kan?" Kiba menyeringai. Wajah Hinata sudah merah sampai ke kuping.

"Heee..?" Naruto yang nama-nya di bawa-bawa pun terkejut.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Sangkal Hinata panik.

"Kurasa kita tahu jawabannya." Kata Temari mengerling ke Nartuo. Hinata sudah mau pingsan kalau saja Ino tidak dengan cepat memutar pensil.

' **SREEETT'**

Kali ini mengarah ke ke Rock lee.

" _Truth Or Dare_ Lee?" Tanya Ino.

"Baiklah! karena aku suka tantangan. Aku pilih _dare_!" Kata Lee menggebu-gebu.

"Hinata." Kata Ino.

"Ba-baiklah. Em... coba tembak Ino- _chan_ hihihi." Kata Hinata terkekeh.

"UAAPPAAA?! Kok aku sih?!" Protes Ino.

"I-ini kan hanya permainan Ino- _chan_. Kau boleh menolak-nya. Yang penting Lee menyatakan perasaan-nya saja." Kata Hinata. Dan entah kenapa Sai tidak suka dengan itu.

"Hue... tetapi kan perasaan-ku hanya pada Sakura- _chan_." Rengek Lee yang mendapat _death glare_ khas Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ka-kan sudah kubilang. Hanya permainan. Tidak beneran." Paksa Hinata.

"Baiklaaah... Ino, aku menyukaimu dari brojol sampai sekarang Ino. Maukah kau menerima perasaan yang tidak ada apa-apanya ini Ino?" Lee menjalankan hukumannya. Semua tertawa kencang.

"TIDAK!" Jawab Ino singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Huh! Aku lanjut ya." Kata Ino.

' **SREEETT'**

Dan... pensil mengarah ke... Ino.

"OH SIAL-NYA DIRIKU!" Teriak Ino.

"Baiklah Yamanaka, _Truth Or Dare."_ Kata Lee dengan gaya tangan di kepala dan kepala-nya di goyang-goyangkan. Ok Itu gaya Boy band Smash.

"Aku... Dare." Jawab Ino. Ya, dari pada di tanya macam-macam.

"Baiklah... KEPANG RAMBUT-MU DAN PAKAI KACA MATA SHINO SAMPAI PERMAINAN SELESAI HAHAHAHA." Teriak Lee semakin menggebu-gebu.

"HAAAAAA?! WHAT? WHAT? NO...!" Teriak Ino frustasi.

"He-hey kenapa kaca mata-ku?" Protes Shino.

"Tidak ada bantahan! Cepat kerjakan!" Kata Lee semakin di depan. Ralat. Kata Lee semakin semangat.

"HUAAAA!" Akhirnya Ino-pun mengerjakannya.

"Shino... ka-kaca mata-mu." Kata Ino.

"TIDAK! Tidak akan!" Kata Shino.

"Ini juga bukan ke mau-an ku bodoh! Lagian hanya sampai permainan selesai saja. Aku juga tidak sudi memaksai kaca mata jelek-mu itu!" Koar Ino.

"Grr... Nah! Jangan ada lecet sedikit-pun! Mahal. Beli di pajak! KW super! Awas kau." Ancam Shino membuat mereka semua _sweatdrop_.

"Kau saja yang memutar pensil-nya Tenten! Aku udah terlanjur _bad mood!_ " Kata Ino dengan muka gondok.

"Hah... baiklah tetapi jangan marah gitu dong~ ini kan hanya permainan." Kata Tenten.

"Iya, iya sudah lanjut saja. Aku tak sabar menghukum pemain selanjutnya." Kata Ino sambil memakai kaca mata hitam Shino sehabis mengepang rambut-nya. (Poor Ino... gimana? Feel like PSY? XD)

"Baiklah aku lanjut ya." Kata Tenten.

"SREETT..."

Dan yey kali ini Sakura-lah yang kena.

"Waaa..." Hampir saja Sakura jatuh saking kaget-nya.

"Huwahahaha Sakura ku tercinta~ hm... _Truth Or Dare_?" Kata Ino dengan nada sadis.

"A-aku _truth_." Kata Sakura takut. Wajar saja ia takut. Tampang Ino udah kayak begal siap membunuh. Dan itu lebih parah kalau dia memilih Dare.

"Yup karena kau kesayangan-ku... aku hanya mau kau mengaku, dan aku ingin mendengar dari mulut-mu sendiri. Kau suka dengan siapa?" Tanya Ino menyeringai.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Lee udah pede setengah mati. Sasuke deg-deg an dan sedikit menyeringai karena Sakura sedikit melirik-nya.

"U-uh? Aku? A-aku? Ehm Ti-tidak ada..." Jawab Sakura berusaha tenang dan gagal total.

"Ayolah bebeh... tak perlu malu-malu begitu. Buatlah pengakuan kalau kau suka dengan si doi." Ino melirik Sasuke.

"I-Ino! Kumohon jangan seperti itu..." Sakura memakai _puppy eyes_ andalan-nya bahkan _kitty eyes_.

"Tidak bisa nona imut-imut ku~ kau harus me-nga-ku-i-nya." Kata Ino.

"Ba-baiklah baiklah! aku... aku... aku... suka dengan..." Sakura menutup seluruh wajah-nya yang memerah sampai kuping.

"AKU SUKA DENGAN SASUKE!" Teriak Sakura lalu ngacir keluar kelas dengan menutup wajah-nya.

"Hn, hmp... aku susul dia." Pamit Sasuke menahan tawa sambil menyeringai.

"HUAHAHAHA aku sudah cukup puas. Tenten lanjutkan." Kata Ino membumbuat mereka semua _sweatdrop._

Dan permainan-pun terus dilanjutkan. Temari _truth_ dan ditanya tanggal haid. Sai _dare_ merobek salah satu lukisan-nya. Shion _dare_ ngesot mengelilingi kelas. Tenten _dare_ melepas cepol-nya. Naruto _dare_ dilarang makan ramen satu hari. Neji memotong 1 cm rambut iklan shampo-nya. Shikamaru disuruh foto dengan Temari. Kiba kena lagi dan disuruh tiup seluling bekas Tayuya. Dan lain-lain.

' **KRING... KRING...'**

Bel Istirahat berbunyi. The HINTS segera menuju kantin dan ternyata Sasuke dan Sakura sudah disana.

"Heh udah disini aja, udah jadian ya?" Goda Ino.

"Ti-tidak!" Kata Sakura. Dan nyata-nya memang begitu. Setelah Sasuke menyusul-nya tadi, Sasuke tidak ada mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya mengajak-nya ke kantin.

Yap sebenarnya Sasuke memang sengaja, dia sedang memikirkan kata, cara dan tempat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaan-nya kepada Sakura tetapi... ia rasa tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Yah mungkin ia akan merencanakan sesuatu dengan The HINTS boys.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa tidak? Sasuke?" Kata Tenten terkejut.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

"He-"

"SUDAH... AKU SANGAT LAPAR! DI TAMBAH LAGI AKU TIDAK BOLEH MAKAN RAMEN! SIALAN!" Umpat Naruto.

"Hah... sudahlah kita langsung memesan makanan saja." Kata Neji.

"Ya." Sahut yang lainnya.

 **-SKIP TIME-**

"Girls...! nonton di rumah ku yuk! Aku ada CD baru nih." Kata Sakura.

"Kami tidak diajak?" Kata Naruto dengan polos-nya.

"Ya tidak-lah! Ini khusus cewek tau." Kata Tenten.

"Hn. Kita juga ada yang harus di bicarakan." Kata Sasuke.

"Kami yang cowok?" Kata Sai.

"Hn."

"Nah kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya... Bye!" Kata Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari dan Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Di kamar Sakura-**

"Oke girls... ini CD-nya." Kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan CD yang baru di beli-nya ralat, CD itu sudah lama dan ia baru meminjam dari kakak sepupu-nya.

"Hm? _Byousoku go centimeter?_ " Kata Hinata.

"Yup! Aku tahu ini film sudah lama, tetapi saat aku berkunjung ke rumah kakak sepupu-ku kemarin dan aku mau pinjam CD-nya, dia bilang film ini enak. Dan film ini hanya berdurasi 1 jam." Jelas Sakura.

"Ya kalau begitu bisa kita langsung nonton saja?" Tanya Ino.

"Oh, tentu." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka-pun menonton film ditemani _popcorn_ dan sesekali menangis karena film-nya yang sedih.

"Hiks... hiks... kau benar hiks... film-nya sangat bagus dan... hiks... sangat menyedihkan." Kata Tenten.

"Hm, hiks... ka-kau benar Sakura. Ternyata film-nya bagus hikss.. huhu." Kata Ino sambil mengisak.

"Sudahlah... kalian sangat lebay... eh ngomong-ngomong kalian ada tertarik gak dengan salah satu cowok The HINTS?" Tanya Sakura

"HEEEE?!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Sasuke?" Kata Neji.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di kamar Sasuke. Ya, karena Sasuke bilang tadi ada yang mau di bicarakan jadilah mereka sekarang ada di sini.

"Ya, ini tentang perempuan." Kata Sasuke.

"APAAAA?!" Naruto kaget setengah mati. Sejak kapan Sasuke membicarakan tentang perempuan?! Peduli saja tidak!

"Tak usah lebay begitu _dobe_. Wajar aku tertarik dengan perempuan, aku masih normal." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Y-ya aku tidak ada bilang kalau kau _gay_ h-hanya saja..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan perkataan-nya.

"Sudah-lah katakan saja." Kata Shikamaru.

"Ya... apakah kalian ada tertarik atau suka dengan salah satu cewek The HINTS?"

"HEEE?"

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	4. Chapter 4

The HINTS adalah sebuah genk yang berisi 10 orang. Yaitu, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Sai dan Ino. Mulai dari petualangan horror, lucu, menyedihkan, menyenangkan, penuh drama sampai kisah cinta The HINTS ada di sini.

 **THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: Nembak cewek, eh? (bagian 1)**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

"HEEE?!"

"K-kau? Ah kau pasti dengan Sakura." Kata Naruto setengah terkejut.

"Hn, kau tahu itu." Sahut Sasuke. pipi-nya sedikit memunculkan semburat merah!

"Y-ya, kalau aku, yah kau tahulah. Hinata- _chan_ hehe." Jawab Naruto cengengesan tapi masih terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi.

"Hn, yang lain?" Tanya Sasuke _stay_ muka datar.

"Hu'um, aku sepertinya suka dengan si Yamanaka pirang jelek cerewet itu." Kata Sai dengan senyum-nya.

"Hm, aku suka dengan si cepol itu heh." Aku Neji lalu mendengus.

"Hm, kalau begitu sudah pasti aku sisanya. Temari." Kata Shikamaru menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HEEE?!"

"A-apakah aneh kalau akau bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura canggung.

"Ti-tidak, itu wajar saja. Kau dengan Sasuke 'kan?" Kata Ino memutar bola mata-nya.

"Hehe...-he-hehe... y-ya bisakah tak membahas aku? Aku bertanya dengan kalian." Kata Sakura dengan tawa canggung.

"Ya, ya, ya. Hm... aku tertarik dengan... yah, si muka pucat." Kata Ino dengan tatapan menerawang di tambah senyum-senyum gaje.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_." Gumam Hinata pelan tetapi masih terdengar oleh mereka semua.

"Hah... entahlah, aku tak tau mengapa aku suka dengan si pemalas itu." Kata Temari.

"Heh aku juga tidak tau mengapa aku bisa suka dengan si _princess_ dengan rambut panjang nan mengkilap seperti rambut pemeran iklan shampo. Cih rambutku saja tidak seperti itu." Celutuk Tenten.

"Mak-maksud Tenten- _chan ,_ Nej- _nii_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ups... aku lupa ada sepupu-nya di sini. Maaf Hinata hihihi." Tenten terkikik.

"Hahaha tidak apa-apa Tenten kau benar soal rambut-nya hihihi." Hinata malah ngikut cekikikan.

"Hah... kalian!" Ino memutar mata.

"GIRLS... btw aku bosan...! _kaa-san_ dan _tou-san_ 'kan lagi pergi... itu berarti kita bisa..." Sakura menggantungkan kalimat-nya.

"PARTY!" Teriak mereka semua.

"Music!" Teriak Ino. Sakura menghidupkan lagu dari _iphone-_ nya dan menyambung-nya ke _speaker_ agar lebih kuat.

 _Dear future husband_

 _Hear's a few things_

 _You'll need to know if you wanna be_

 _My one and only all my life..._

 _(Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww) (_ eh buset panjang amat -_-)

 _Take me on a date_

 _I deserve it, babe_

 _And don't forget the flowers every anniversary_

 _Cause if you'll treat me right_

 _I'll be the perfect wife_

 _Buying groceries_

 _Buy-buying what you need_

 _You got 9 to 5_

 _But, baby so do I_

 _So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies_

 _I never learned to cook_

 _But I can write a hook_

 _Sing along with me_

 _Sing-sing along with me (hey)_

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_

 _Even when I'm acting crazy_

 _Tell me everything's alright_

 _(Awwwww)_

 _Dear future husband,_

 _Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be_

 _My one and only all my life_

 _Dear future husband,_

 _If you wanna get that special lovin'_

 _Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_

 _After every fight_

 _Just apologize_

 _And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right_

 _Even if I was wrong_

 _[Laugh] You know I'm never wrong_

 _Why disagree?_

 _Why, why disagree?_

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_

 _Even when I'm acting crazy_

 _Tell me everything's alright_

 _Dear future husband,_

 _Here's a few things_

 _You'll need to know if you wanna be_

 _My one and only all my life (hey, baby)_

 _Dear future husband,_

 _Make time for me_

 _Don't leave me lonely_

 _And know we'll never see your family more than mine_

 _I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)_

 _Open doors for me and you might get some kisses_

 _Don't have a dirty mind_

 _Just be a classy guy_

 _Buy me a ring_

 _Buy-buy me a ring, (babe)_

 _You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_

 _Even when I'm acting crazy_

 _Tell me everything's alright_

 _Dear future husband,_

 _Here's a few things_

 _You'll need to know if you wanna be_

 _My one and only all my life_

 _Dear future husband,_

 _If you wanna get that special loving_

 _Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night_

 _(That's right!)_

 _Oh-woah_

 _Future husband, better love me right._

"OMG! Wuahaha lagu-nya... " Ino berteriak heboh.

"Yup! Bener banget tau gak...!" Sahut Tenten.

"Iya hahaha." Sakura juga menyetujui-nya

"Benar-benar suami idamannn..." Temari merebahkan dirinya di kasur Sakura.

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan 'Party' mereka sampai malam larut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi Sasuke? apa rencana-nya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, yang pasti kita akan menyatakan cinta pada mereka dengan cara yang mainstream gak mainstream." Kata Sasuke dengan muka seserius mungkin dengan latar tempat gelap, semua barang entah hilang kemana dan hanya tinggal satu meja yang mereka kelilingi dan satu lampu temeram di tengah-tengah mereka. Berasa kayak detektif.

"Woah... ide mu hebat _teme_... tumben pintar." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku memang selalu pintar _dobe_. Camkan itu." Kata Sasuke dengan penekanan di setiap kata dan melayangkan _death glare_ ke arah Naruto.

"Hah... jangan mulai lagi." Kata Shikamaru memutar mata.

"Ah iya! _please_ jangan _out if topic_ lagi. Jadi... kita akan menyatakan cinta dengan mereka secara serentak?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hn, sebenarnya itu seru juga tetapi... beda tempat. Jangan kita ber-lima menembak mereka dalam satu tempat." Sasuke mendengus.

"Aaa... jadi sekarang kita akan menyiapkan rencana untuk menembak mereka dengan cara yang ' _mainstream_ gak _mainstrem'?"_ Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, bisa jadi begitu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Ya, baiklah aku rasa kita sudah bisa memulai 'rapat' kita ini." Kata Sai.

Mereka meyeringai serentak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Sesuai dengan rencana The HINTS boys.

Yap... sepertinya rencana mereka sudah di mulai.

 **-Sasuke-**

' **TINGNONG TINGNONG'**

"Ya... sebentar." Sahut seseorang dari dalam.

"Astaga... kau siapa? Tampan sekali..." Mebuki menatap kagum Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya _sweatdrop._ Ya... Sasuke tau dirinya tampan tapi ia tak menyangka jika _kaa-san_ nya Sakura, ehm-calon mertua-ehm yang notabene sudah ibu-ibu juga mengagumi-nya.

"Ehm, saya Uchiha Sasuke. Teman Sakura di sekolah. Dan... saya ingin bertemu dengannya. Apakah Sakura ada?"

"Ahh... aku kecewa. Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau menjadi menantuku." Kata Haruno Mebuki dengan muka sedih.

" _Tentu saja itu akan terjadi, ibu mertua."_ Sasuke menyeringai senang dalam hati.

"Yah, kalau begitu masuk saja, ia ada di kamar." Jawab Mebuki.

Sasuke mengkerutkan alisnya.

"Ya, tentu saja aku percaya denganmu. Karena kau kan calon menantuku. Ya, jika di terima. Tapi aku yakin kau diterima! Hahaha semangat ya. Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika punya menantu sepertimu." Kata Mebuki menggebu-gebu.

Sasuke menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah.

"Ya-yah sepertinya _baa-san_ sudah tau."

"Tadi ekspresi mu masih normal. Namun sekarang kau menjadi gugup. Jadinya aku tau. Hihihi."

"Dan... bolehkan nanti Sakura keluar bersamaku?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya... apapun rencana-mu aku dukung. Hihihi kau romantis sekali, langsug mendatangi rumah gadismu. Biasanya kan hanya menyatakan cinta lewat pesan. Sudah cepat sana. Semoga berhasil..."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum kecut.

"Hihi dasar anak muda..." Mebuki hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

' **TOK TOK TOK'**

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Sakura menggerutu. Siapa sih yang mengganggu di saat ia sedang seru-serunya membaca novel.

"Ck, menggangu saja."

"SIAPAPUN MASUK SAJA!" Teriak Sakura.

Diluar Sasuke meyeringai..

' **CKLEK'**

"Hai." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Sa-Sasuke?!" Sakura tekejut bukan main.

"Hn."

"Y-ya masuk saja. Dan err... apa yang di belakang punggung-mu itu Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke curiga.

Sasuke mengidikkan bahu. "Ada yang mau kubicarakan."

"A-apa itu?"

"Tutup matamu." Pinta Sasuke.

"Ehm." Sakura menutup mata lalu ia merasakan ada kain yang menutup matanya.

"Hey, aku kan sudah menutup mata." Protes Sakura. Ya, ternyata yang dibelakang Sasuke itu adalah kain.

"Hanya mengantisipasi jika kau curang." Jawab Sasuke cuek.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura keluar kamar.

"Hey, kita akan kemana?" Bisik Sakura.

"Ikuti saja."

Alis Sakura mengkerut. "Aku harus izin sama _kaa-san_."

"Sudah... kau ini cerewet sekali. Aku sudah mengurus semuanya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Masuk." Sasuke menyuruh Sakura masuk kedalam mobil. Sakura yang sudah pasrah pun menurut saja.

Selama di perjalanan Sakura tidak berhenti menanyakan 'kita mau ke mana?' kepada Sasuke. Namun hanya dibalas 'hn' andalan Sasuke.

"Sudah sampai." Sasuke membuka-kan pintu untuk Sakura.

"Kita dimana sih?" Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan angin malam.

Sasuke menuntun Sakura ketempat yang dituju.

Sasuke mengembil posisi. "Sekarang kau boleh membuka tutupnya. Buka sendiri."

Sakura membuka kain yang menutup matanaya. Dan seketika itu pula matanya melebar.

Ia melihat Sasuke sedang dalam posisi bertumpu dengan satu lutut dan memegang gitar, lalu Sasuke mengapit sebuket mawar di bibirnya.

"Sa-Sasuke..." Sakura _blushing_.

 _Be my lady_

 _Be my lady, be the one_

 _And good things will come to our heart_

 _You're my lady, you're my one_

 _Give me chance to show you love_

Sasuke hanya menyanyikan bagian _reff_. Tidak romantis? Bukan. Karena menurutnya bagian lirik yang lain tidak cocok, karena itu bukanlah seperti kisahnya dan Sakura.

"Nah Sakura, jadi... _would you be my lady?"_

Sasuke berdiri, menyandarkan gitarnya di kursi taman, dan menyodorkan bunga mawar ke arah Sakura. Ya, mereka di taman yang sudah di hias Sasuke sebaik mungkin menjadi tempat yang sangaaat romantis. Di taman itu terdapat beberapa lampu yang berkelap-kelip, bunga yang di susun sedemikian rupa menjadi tulisan I LOVE YOU. Tidak begitu besar karena tempatnya pun kecil. Ya, tentu saja Sasuke tidak menyewa taman ini, karena taman ini milik pemerintah. Lantas, mengapa Sasuke bisa mendapat tempat ini?

Jawabannya adalah, karena tempat ini adalah tempat terpencil dari taman itu. Letaknya di pojok taman yang jauh dari tempat masuk dan ditambah tempat ini juga tertutupi pohon-pohon rindang, sehingga seperti terbentuk ruangan. Dan terdapat pula meja dan kursi yang sudah ada makanan diatas-nya -tentu saja ada tudung sajinya-.

" _O-oh my god_ Sa-Sasuke... kau tau... aku tidak bisa menolak." Sakura langsung mengambil bunga mawar yang di pegang Sasuke lalu dengan secepat kilat ia memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau kau bisa se-romantis ini Sasuke... hihihi." Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya saat ia rasa Sasuke membelai lembut rambutnya.

"Hn? Tentu saja. Apa yang tak bisa jika itu untukmu? Dan panggil aku Sasuke- _kun_."

"Astaga... sekarang kau menggombal Sasuke- _kun."_ Sakura menekankan di bagian 'Sasuke- _kun_ '

"Hn."

Sakura melepas pelukannya. "Oh ya, kau yang mempersiapkan semuanya Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Siapa lagi?" Sasuke meraih tengkuk Sakura, sedangkan tangan Sasuke yang satu lagi berada dipinggang Sakura. Dengan perlahan wajah mereka mendekat.

Jidat mereka sudah mulai bersatu.

Hidung.

Kemudian bibir mereka pun bersatu.

Cup~

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir manis Sakura. Sasuke sedikit menghisap bibir bawah Sakura yang membuat Sakura melenguh pelan.

 _Blushh..._

Tentu saja Sakura _blushing_ jika dikecup seperti itu. Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura ke meja yang sudah di siapkan untuk _dinner_ dengan tema _garden_ mereka.

"Huh tapi satu yang ku sesalkan! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu?! Kan aku bisa bersiap-siap dulu! Huh." Sakura cemberut.

"Hn? Kalau begitu bukan _suprise_ namanya."

Dan mereka pun menghabiskan malam itu dengan canda tawa lalu diakhiri dengan Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	5. Chapter 5

The HINTS adalah sebuah genk yang berisi 10 orang. Yaitu, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Sai dan Ino. Mulai dari petualangan horror, lucu, menyedihkan, menyenangkan, penuh drama sampai kisah cinta The HINTS ada di sini.

 **THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Nembak cewek, eh? (bagian 2)**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

 **-Naruto-**

 _-Flashback_

" _Hueee... tinggal aku yang belum mendaptkan ide untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Hinata-chan..." Rengek Naruto._

" _Yah... mau bagaimana lagi." Sai tersenyum kecut._

" _Kalian curang! Kan ide nembak cewek dengan cara nyanyi pake gitar itukan ide aku. Kenapa dikasih ke si teme..." Naruto makin menjadi-jadi._

" _Hn, dobe. Itu tidak sepenuhnya idemu. Kalau ide-mu 'kan kau akan bernyanyi langsung di rumah Hinata. Kalau aku akan mengajak Sakura ke taman, baru aku bernyanyi." Sangkal Sasuke._

" _Hmph... lagian kau mau bernyayi di depan rumah Hinata dengan suara cemprengmu itu? Bisa-bisa kau dilempar kulit durian dengan Hiashi-jiisan." Ledek Neji._

" _Jadi aku harus bagaimana?! Kalian semua sudah mendapatkan ide. Nah aku?"_

" _Heh, kami tahu apa ide yang cocok dengan tampang konyolmu itu Naruto." Mereka semua –minus Naruto- menyeringai._

 _-End of flashback_

"Hinata- _chan,_ kau suka bunga tidak?" Tanya Naruto.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di _Konoha High Cafe_. Tadi malam Naruto mengirim pesan kepada Hinata untuk bertemu di _Konoha High Cafe._

"Ya, aku suka bunga Naruto- _kun_. Ada apa?" Hinata yang semalaman melatih gaya bicara agar tidak gagap saat mengobrol bersama Naruto, mati-matian menahan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Di sana ada pameran bunga. Mau tidak kesana?" Naruto menyesap kopinya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, ayo Hinata- _chan."_ Naruto menarik tangan Hinata. Membayar pesanan mereka di kasir, lalu menuntun Hinata ke mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah ini dia Hinata ayo." Naruto mengajak Hinata mengelilingi stand sampai mereka lelah.

"Duduk di sini. Aku akan membelikan mu minuman." Kata Naruto. Hinata pun patuh dan duduk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto belum datang juga. Lalu tiba-tiba ada seseorang mendatanginya membawa bunga.

"Nona Hinata?" Kata orang itu.

"E-eh iya. Anda siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ini, ada kiriman bunga. Saya permisi." Belum sempat Hinata menanyakan apa-apa, orang itu sudah pergi.

"Hah?" Bunga yang dikirimkan adalah bunga mawar merah.

Hinata melihat ada sepucuk kertas karton bewarna putih. Ia pun mengambilnya lalu melihat tulisan yang tertera di sana.

"Di belakang stand 15c? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau tidak salah, stand 15c memang ada. Apa aku coba kesana saja? Ta-tapi 'kan Naruto- _kun_..." Hinata melihat ke sekelilingnya. Belum ada tanda-tanda Naruto muncul.

"Nanti aku telepon Naruto- _kun_ saja." Gumam Hinata.

Hinata pergi ke stand 15c.

14a. 14b. 14c. Satu-persatu stand Hinata lewati. Sesampainya di stand 15c, Hinata melihat kedalam toko. Tidak ada yang aneh. Seperti stand-stand yang lainnya. Hinata melihat kearah bunga yang ia pegang, lalu melihat tulisan tadi, 'Di belakang stand 15c'. Hinata pun berjalan kebelakang stand dan...

TARAAA

"Hehehe Hinata aku menyukaimu. Mau tidak menjadi pacarku?" Ia disambut oleh Naruto yang menyodorkan bunga padanya.

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Lihat saja, dibelakang stand ini terdapat banyak orang yang memegang bunga sambil meneriaki 'Terima! Terima! Terima!' dan beberapa orang berbaris memegang papan yang kalau di gabungkan menjadi 'JADILAH PACAR NARUTO'. Diam-diam Hinata _sweatdrop_ juga melihat kalimat itu. Terkesan aneh, tapi yasudahlah. Apalagi cara Naruto menyatakannya sambil nyengir.

"Na-Naruto- _kun_... A-aku mau!" Wajah Hinata sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"HOREE!" Teriak mereka semua. Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu menggendong Hinata.

"Hehehe terima kasih. Terima kasih. Hehe aku kayak ngelamar aja." Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat pipi Hinata bertambah merah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Shikamaru-**

' **CKLING'**

Terdengar bunyi bel yang menandakan kalau ada orang yang memasuki _Cake and Juice Cafe._ Temari melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam toko, lalu Ia menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh _cafe_.

"Mana si nanas itu sih?" Gerutu Temari.

Yap semalam Shikamaru nekat menelponnya hanya untuk membuat janji datang ke _Cake and Juice Cafe_ jam 4 sore. Dan disinilah sekarang ia berada. Namun apa yang didapatnya? Si nanas itu tidak ada. Apakah ia telat? Kalau si nanas itu telat, berarti dia keterlaluan. Dia yang membuat janji, dia pula yang telat datang? Huh.

"Permisi, anda Temari- _san?_ " Tanya seorang pelayan.

"Ya. Ada apa?"

"Ah, mari ikuti saya." Kata pelayan itu. Temari pun mengikuti.

"Ya, disini tempat duduk anda. Ada yang mau ditanyakan lagi?"

"Di mana orang yang memesan meja ini?" Tanya Temari.

"Aa, maaf kalau itu saya kurang tahu. Saya permisi." Kata pelayan itu penuh kesopanan.

"Apaan sih si nanas itu. Ngapain dia suruh aku kesini. Kampret." Gerutu Temari.

Tiba-tiba tangannya tak sengaja menyenggol sebuah benda tipis tapi sedikit tajam di ujungnya. Dan tentu saja membuat Temari sedikit meringis.

"Aishh... apa lagi ini. Asu..." Gerutu Temari –lagi-.

Temari melihat benda apa yang di senggolnya. Lalu ternyata itu adalah kertas yang sedikit tebal. Kira-kita seperti cover novel pada umumnya. Ia pun melihat kertas itu.

' _Kau langsung pergi ke rumah sakit Konoha Center saja.'_

Temari terkejut. Ya, bagaimana sebalnya ia sama si nanas pun begitu-begitu ia juga ehm-suka-ehm dengannya.

"Hah? Apa jangan-jangan si nanas sakit lagi?!" Ia melanjutkan membaca kertasnya lagi.

' _Di parkirannya. –Shikamaru-'_

Sekarang Temari _sweatdrop._ Udah khawatir setengah mampus ehh... di parkirannya ternyata. Dan lagi,Apaan coba, di parkiran rumah sakit. Jadi ia kesini itu sia-sia gitu? Sampe ada pelayan yang nganterin dia ke meja yang udah di pesan lagi. Bener-bener kampret.

Temari pun langsung meninggalkan _cafe_ menaiki _taxi_. Di sepanjang perjalanan Temari tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Temari langsung ke parkiran. Berharap kalau ia cepat, Shikamaru ada.

' **TUK'**

"SHIT! Grrr... nah apa lagi ini!" Temari memegang kepalanya yang terkena lempar 'sesuatu'.

Melihat kebawah dan mendapatkan kertas yang sudah di remuk, sontak saja Temari mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

' _Ke taman Konoha, cari bangku taman yang ada pita warna ungu nya. Disitu ada petunjuk. –Shikamaru-'_

"Sialan. Apasih mau nya si kampret kebo itu." Tapi jujur saja, Temari mau tidak mau penasaran dan tertantang juga. mau mengajaknya bermain heh? Oke, dia ladenin. Ckckck tapi Temari lupa satu fakta, kalau Shikamaru itu jenius. Sampai-sampai menggunakan kejeniusannya juga untuk 'hal ini'.

Temari pun memanggil taxi –lagi- dan segera menaikinya.

"Kalo tau tadi, bawa mobil aja." Gerutu Temari. Karena tadi dia perginya juga diantar sama Kankurou jadi pulang juga di suruh telepon Kankurou biar di jemput. Eh taunya, si Shikamaru kampret ngajaknya beginian. Kan emang kampret.

Sesampainya di taman Konoha, Temari langsung mencari bangku yang ada pita ungunya.

" _Cih, si nanas ituuuu bener-benerr... katanya jenius. Apaan, bodoh iya. gak tau apa ya, kalo bangku taman di taman ini banyakkkk..."_ Batin Temari marah.

Temari pun melanjutkan pencariannya mengelilingi taman yang luasnya minta ampun itu sampai betisnya sakit.

"akhirnya... ketemu juga. Itu diatuh." Temari menghela napas lega.

"Moga-moga... ini yang terakhir... ini kaki udah gak kuat lagiii. Tau tadi –lagi- pake sepatu _Kets_ ajaaa... gak usah pake _boots_. Malah _wedges_ lagi." Temari menggerutu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Temari menghampiri kursi itu dan mencoba mencari petunjuk. Dan _Gotcha_! Dia mendapatkan petunjuk! _But wait..._

" _Sebuket bunga?"_ Batin Temari.

Temari mengambil sebuket bunga itu lalu dengan cepat ia cari petunjuk dalam bunga itu.

' _Langsung pergi ke Love and flower Cafe ya :D –Shikamaru-'_

" _Ishhh alay banget pake emot lagi. Dan APA LAGI INII! OKE. INI TERAKHIR. KALO MISALNYA DISANA INI GAK BERAKHIR JUGA, GRRR AKU TINGGALIN AJA!"_

Yang bener ajaaaa... dari cafe ujungnya ke cafe lagi? Cih! Temari pun dengan cepat menuju _Love and Flower Cafe. Love and Flower Cafe_ lokasinya jauh dari taman. Dan itu membuat Temari makin kesal. Ya, seperti janjinya tadi, jika sampai disana ini belum berakhir juga, dia akan pulang.

Sesampainya disana Temari sedikit ragu untuk masuk ke dalam _cafe_ , karena suasana _cafe_ yang sepi dan juga kalau diliat dari luar sepertinya di dalam err... gelap.

Temari melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam _cafe_.

' **CKLING'**

Suara bel menandakan kalau ia telah membuka pintu _cafe_ tersebut.

' **TEP'**

Temari _blushing_. Kekesalan nya menguap entah kemana. Mulutnya sedikit menganga karena kagum. Alasannya? Yang pertama, SUMPAH DEMI APAPUN! Shikamaru terlihat sangat tampan saat ini. Yah, Shika memang gak pake jas ataupun tuxedo. Tapi dia sangat tampan dengan _hoodie_ hitam, daleman kaos abu-abu polos, celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu _kets_ abu-abu. Terlihat sangat _cool_ dengan seringai yang oh god _sexy_. Ditambah sekarang ia memegang bunga dengan posisi yang sedikit mengangkang. Hanya sedikit, tidak lebar-lebar.

Dan yang kedua, dekorasi _cafe_ ini. Oh lihat saja, sepertinya _cafe_ ini memang sengaja di sewa Shikamaru, karena di dalam _cafe_ ini benar-benar hanya mereka berdua pelanggan. Yang lainnya adalah pemain instrumen yang ada di atas panggung dan beberapa pelayan yang berdiri siaga di dekat panggung. Ada juga lampu yang berbentuk I Love U. Namun love disitu bukan love dalam bentuk tulisan. Melainkan bentuk love emoticon. Dan lampu itu sengaja tidak dibuat begitu terang , namun masih mencolok dikarenakan lampu yang lainnya di setel redup.

"Tak ku sangka kau mau mengikuti arus permainan ini." Shikamaru menyeringai. Temari tidak menjawab.

Perlahan Shikamaru berlutut di depan Temari lalu mengambil sebelah tangan Temari kemudian di kecup-nya. Oh, jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana keadaan Temari saat ini. Kakinya sudah sangat lemas.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Temari- _hime?_ " Shikamaru makin menyeringai saat melihat wajah Temari sangat sangat merah. Dalam hati Temari merutuki wajahnya yang memerah dan seluruh badannya yang kaku. Oh, ayolah. Kalau kau di perlakukan seperti ini, kau pasti juga akan seperti ini.

"U-uh Shi-Shika... " Temari mengangguk kaku.

Shikamaru menarik tangan Temari untuk duduk di salah satu meja yang sudah di siapkan. Perlahan terdengar alunan musik romantis mengalun indah.

"Hm, bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kau gila. Grrr... dan lagi, hey itu tadi seperti bukan gaya mu." Jawab Temari.

"Tapi kau suka." Shikamaru menyeringai. Temari _blushing_.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continud**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	6. Chapter 6

**THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Nembak cewek, eh? (bagian 3)**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

 **-NEJI-**

' **Ting Ting'**

Terdengar bunyi bel dari rumah Tenten.

"Astaga...!" Tenten terperanjat. Bagaimana tidak terkejut?! Saat ini ia sedang berada sendiri di rumah, orang tuanya sedang pergi keluar kota 4 hari 3 malam, dan baru berangkat semalam. Lalu tiba-tiba ada yang membunyikan bel rumahnya.

"Dasar kutu kupret... siapa sih?" Tenten beranjak turun dari kasurnya untuk membuka pintu utama rumahnya. Ya, ia tidak mempunyai pembantu rumah tangga, maid atau apapun itu. Tentu saja, karena Tenten senang bekerja, selalu riang serta gembira... la~ lala~ lalalala~ laaa~ lala~ lalalalalala—maksudnya, Tentu saja karena Tenten adalah anak yang mandiri.

' **Cklek'**

Tenten cengo. "Loh kok... mana orangnya?" Ia bergidik ngeri.

"A-apakah ini seperti di film-film itu? Dimana ada hantu datang mengetuk pintu lalu..." Tenten tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"O-oh astaga... bagaimana ini? Dari mana hantunya datang..." Ok, Tenten mulai panik sendiri bung...

"Hmpp... _baka_." Seseorang mendengus di tempat persembunyian.

"A-atau... ja-jangan-jangan itu hantu yang kemarin di villa Sai lagi. Iya! hantunya ngikut?! Lalu satu persatu dari kami di hantui, dan perlahan... satu persatu dari kami mati! TIDAKKKK!"

' **Duak'**

"KYAAAA!" Ya, saking paniknya Tenten sampai tidak sadar jika sedari tadi ada benda di dekat kakinya. Dan, sekarang benda yang merupakan kotak besar itu tertendang olehnya.

"A-apa ini? Atau jangan-jangan tadi yang memencet bel bukan hantu lagi, lagian mana ada hantu di siang bolong. Me-melainkan TERORIS! Iya! pasti! Ini kotak, isinya pasti bom! Astaga, astaga, astagaaaaaa..." Tenten mulai panik lagi.

"Ba-bagaimana ini? Apakah harus menelpon polisi? Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau bom-nya keburu meledak?! A-atau aku _search_ di internet cara menjinakkan bom dulu kah? Arggghhh..."

' **ctak'**

Seperti menyadari sesuatu, Tenten menjitak kepalanya.

"Ish... masa sih ada bom kotaknya cantik kayak gini. Apa aku coba buka aja? Aishh.. lagian besar amat sih kotaknya. Apa jangan-jangan isinya Tv sekian inchi lagi. Siapa tau gitu kemaren aku menang undian atau lotre?" Sekarang Tenten malah jadi bingung.

"Iya Tenten! Pasti bukan bom... percaya deh! Kalo bom juga... yah, paling-paling meledak habis itu kamu mati deh." Dengan ringannya Tenten bilang seperti itu.

"Hmpp ternyata dia sangat konyol." Seseorang yang bersembunyi itu berucap sambil menahan tawa.

Tenten membuka kotak itu dengan perlahan. Dan... dengan gerakan _slow motion_ dan pencahayaan yang berlebihan, kotak itu pun terbuka. Dan... ternyata isi kotak itu adalah-

" _What the hell_!" Tenten menatap tak percaya kearah kotak itu.

-kotak lagi. Ya, isi kotak besar itu tadi adalah kotak lagi.

"Apaan nih."

Tenten memutuskan untuk membuka kotak itu lagi. Dan isinya ...

KOTAK LAGI!

Tapi bedanya kali ini di atas kotak itu ada sebuah CD.

Tenten membuka kotak itu lagi dan... kali ini ia dibuat terkejut karena isinya adalah-

"APAAA... TUH KAN, APA AKU BILANG! YA AMPUN... CANTIK SEKALI!" Tenten berteriak histeris.

Tetangga-tetangga Tenten mengintip dari pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menatapnya aneh.

Krik

Ihik

Tenten tersenyum canggug. "Uh? oh _gomenasai_!" Tenten membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Hihihi ini cantik sekali... ya ampun, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dugaan-dugaan ku..." Sekarang Tenten malah cekikikan tidak jelas.

-dress, sepatu _high heels,_ tas dan beberapa aksesoris. Yap, itulah isinya.

"Tapi... siapa yang mengirimnya? Apakah ada maksud tertentu?" Tenten mencoba mencari petunjuk dari dalam kotak dan menemukan memo.

' _Pakai semua itu nanti malam, sekitar jam 7.00. Begitu kau membuka pintu, aku sudah di sana ;) Oh ya, tonton CD itu sebelum kau keluar.'_

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten mengambil _clucth_ bewarna hitam dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tampil cantik hari ini, dengan _dress_ di atas lutut bewarna putih, Sepatu _high heels_ bewarna hitam 7cm, dan kalung bewarna hitam yang terpasang di lehernya.

"Hitam putih eh?" Tenten melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Ini masih jam tujuh kurang. Aku rasa ia akan benar-benar ada jam 7 pas –dia yang menulis seperti itu di memo-"Tenten mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Hahhhh..." Ia menghela nafas lalu mengambil CD yang di temukan di dalam kotak tadi.

"Kira-kira apa isinya ya?" Gumamnya.

Tenten memutar CD itu.

Yang pertama kali Tenten dengar adalah suara _bass_ lalu di sambung dengan suara _drum_ dan itu... SANGAT KEREN! Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Tenten terkejut. Melainkan yang menyanyi dan memainkan alat musik adalah...

Neji _and the genk!_ Gewwlaaa... apalagi Neji yang di depan _mic_ –itu berarti ia vokalis. Sai gitaris satu, Naruto gitaris dua, Shikamaru _bassis_ , dan Sasuke _drumer_. Oh my... jika saja ada ada teman-temannya yang lain pasti mereka sudah berteriak berjama'ah. Pasalnya, mereka itu sangat keren! Tetapi tetap saja, menurut dirinya Neji lah yang paling keren. Pipi Tenten bersemu.

" _I'm a puppet on a string_

 _Tracy Island, time-traveling_

 _Diamond cutter shaped heartaches_

Neji mulai bernyanyi di iringi _bass._

"KYAAAA OMG OMG OMGGG! GEWLLAAA... KEREN BANGETTT" Tenten berteriak heboh.

 _Come to find you four in some velvet morning_

 _Years too late_

 _She's a silver lining lone ranger riding_

 _Through an open space_

 _In my mind when she's not right there beside me_

Ia bersumpah Temari akan berteriak heboh jika melihat Shikamaru bermain _bass_ dengan lincah seperti itu.

 _I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_

 _And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_

 _And I can't help myself,_

 _All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_

 _Well, Are you mine?_

 _Are you mine?_

 _Are you mine?_

Sakura yang kejang-kejang melihat Sasuke dengan kerennya bermain _drum_ dan ia yakin, sebentar lagi si Sasuke akan semakin _sexy_ karena berkeringat –bagi Sakura. Ingat, bagi Sakura. Di otaknya hanya ada Neji.

 _I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end_

 _Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes_

 _Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days_

 _Great escape lost track of time and space_

 _She's a silver lining climbing on my desire_

 _And I go crazy 'cause here isn't where I wanna be_

 _And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_

 _And I can't help myself,_

 _All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_

 _Well, are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)_

 _Are you mine? (Or just mine tonight?)_

 _Are you mine? (Are you mine? Mine?)_

 _And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways_

 _So in case I'm mistaken,_

 _I just wanna hear you say you got me baby_

 _Are you mine?_

Dan ia 100% yakin Ino dan Hinata akan pingsan melihat kedua gebetan mereka –Sai dan Naruto.- memainkan gitar dengan wow, luar biasa di bagian ini.

 _She's a silver lining lone ranger riding through an open space_

 _In my mind when she's not right there beside me_

 _And I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be_

 _And satisfaction feels like a distant memory_

 _And I can't help myself,_

 _All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?"_

 _Well, are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow?)_

 _Are you mine? (Or just mine tonight?)_

 _Are you mine? (Are you mine tomorrow, or just mine tonight?)_

Tenten terkapar di atas tempat tidur. Itu adalah lagu Arctic Monkeys, dan Arctic Monkeys adalah band mereka (Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, Sakura) Tercintahhhh...

" _Ehem."_ Suara Neji berdehem di video itu membuatnya menoleh kan kepalanya ke arah tv lagi. Disitu hanya tersisa Neji seorang di atas panggung, dengan lampu panggung di sorot ke arahnya.

" _Aku tau lagu ini sepertinya tidak cocok untuk momen seperti ini, tetapi... aku juga tahu kalau kau suka Arctic monkeys, walaupun tidak mungkin melebihi kau menyukai ku,"_ Neji menyeringai. " _jadi ku putuskan untuk menyanyikan lagu Arctic monkeys, dan kurasa di album ke sukaan mu –AM- hanya_ R U Mine _lah yang paling cocok. Yang lainnya.."_ Neji mengangkat bahu.

"Ishh pede sekali. Tetapi dari mana ia tahu kalau aku –sebenarnya aku dan yang lainnya- suka sekali dengan Arctic Monkeys? Sampai-sampai tahu album kesukaan lagi."

" _-Eh tapi tidak juga sih, sebelumnya aku sempat bimbang, pilih_ R U Mine _atau_ I Wanna Be Yours, _Namun menurutku... walaupun cocok,_ I Wanna Be Yours _terlalu... mellow nadanya. Dan terlebih aku pikir akan lebih keren jika sedikit... nge rock."_

" _Ah ya, tidak usah ditanya aku tahu dari mana, karena itu bukanlah inti permasalahannya. Ada yang lebih penting lagi."_ Mulut Tenten menganga. Sekarang dia seakan-akan mendengar apa yang ia tanyakan tadi dan menjawabnya.

" _Yah, emm... bagaimana ya, cara membicarakannya..."_ Neji menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal.

" _A-aku... Aku suka padamu! Jadi... kau mau jadi pacarku?"_ Suara Neji yang terdengar gugup membuat Tenten menahan tawanya.

" _Jangan tertawakan aku! Jika kau menerima ku, maka kau akan keluar dengan mengenakan apa yang ku beri dalam kotak itu, jika kau menolakku, maka lakukan salto kebelakang 5 kali di hadapanku."_ bersamaan dengan itu selesai lah video itu.

"Hah? Hahaha apa-apaan itu? Baiklah... kalau begitu berarti aku mana bisa menolak..."

Tenten mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi. _Perfect,_ itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Tenten langsung berjalan cepat keluar rumahnya.

' **Cklek'**

Yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah Neji yang menyeringai. Malam ini Neji sangat tampan dengan _tuxedo_ putih –yang itu berarti pakaian mereka sama-sama putih sehingga terlihat seperti _couple_ \- bawahan yang juga bewarna putih, kemeja hitam dan sepatu hitam. Emm sepertinya Neji sengaja.

"Selamat malam _hime_..."

"Heh..." Tenten melihat Neji dengan pandangan merendahkan.

Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu menyeringai. "Bagaimana?"

" _Well_... karena aku gak bisa salto kebelakang lima kali... ya, aku terpaksa menerima."

' _Cih Tsundere. Ya sudahlah, dia kira aku tak tahu apa!'_ Batin Neji.

"Hm, oke itu berarti kita sudah resmi. Ayo ikut aku." Neji langsung menarik tangan Tenten.

"E-eh mau kemana?! Pelan-pelan tau! Aku pake _high heels_."

Dan... malam itu mereka habiskan dengan _dinner_ di salah satu restoran mewah...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-SAI-**

"Wah... hahaha lihat ini Sai bunga nya indah sekali..." Ino menatap kagum bunga yang di tunjuknya.

"Hm, iya... indah seperti mu." Sai tersenyum polos.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman di atas bukit yang mempunyai pemadangan indah dan banyak sekali bunganya. Sai lah yang membawa Ino kesini.

"E-eh?" Ino langsung salah tingkah.

"Hanya bercanda saja kau langsung baper. Dasar jelek."

"H-heeee?! Apa kau bilang? Dasar mayat hiduppp!" Ino langsung menerjang Sai dan...

' **Bruk'**

"KYAAAA!"

Wajah Ino dan Sai saat ini sangat dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Makin dekat...

Semakin dekat...

Ino menutup matanya sesuai insting.

"Hmpp sana kau jelek. Kau semakin jelek jika dilihat dari dekat hahaha..." Sai yang sedari tadi menahan tawa akhirnya tertawa juga.

Doenggg... muncul perempatan di jidat Ino.

"Brengsek kau!" Ino bangkit dan menjauh dari Sai.

"Hahahahaha memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Sai tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu saja ku kira kita akan berciu- hmpp" Ino menutup mulutnya. "Ma-maksudku, tentu saja aku akan... b-bangkit dari tubuhmu mayat hidup! Huh!" Ino membelakangi Sai dengan tampang bete setengah mati.

"Hm. Ayo duduk di sini." Sai menepuk rumput di sampingnya.

"Iya, iya..." Ino duduk di sebelah Sai, namun tiba-tiba Sai berbaring di paha-nya.

"H-hey apa yang kau lakukan?!" Ino terkejut sekaligus gugup.

"Biarkan saja seperti ini." Mata Sai sedikit menyipit lantaran sinar matahari.

Tiba-tiba Sai mengambil buku gambar –yang biasa dibawanya- dan sebuah pensil lalu menggambar sesuatu.

"Hei... apa yang kau gambar itu?"

"Hm? Kau kepo pirang." Sai menutup-nutupi gambarnya yang belum jadi.

"Terserahmu, aku tak peduli..." Bohong. Ino sebenarnya sangat penasaran.

Sai menggambar dengan sangat cepat. Tentu saja, itu adalah keahliannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sai berseru. "Sudah siap!"

"Yayaya..." Ino menanggapi-nya dengan malas.

"Hm, nah untuk mu."

Ino melihat lukisan itu dan pipinya memerah. Ya, yang di gambar Sai adalah seseorang yang sedang melihat bunga. Dan seseorang itu adalah Ino.

"I-ini..."

CUP

Tiba-tiba Sai mengecup pipi Ino, membuat Ino melebarkan matanya. Tetapi perkataan Sai selanjutnya lebih membuat Ino terkejut lagi.

"Aku suka padamu, jadilah pacarku."

Ino membeku.

 **Bruukk**

Ino langsung memeluk Sai kuat. "Tentu saja!"

"U-uh kau memelukku terlalu kuat jelek."

"Huh!" Ino memukul bahu Sai main-main.

"Hahahahahahaha..." Mereka tertawa bersama lalu berbaring di hamparan rumput luas dengan tangan saling menggenggam.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	7. Chapter 7

**THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7: Ngedate bareng, tapi kok?**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

Hari sudah berganti menjadi hari Senin. Itu berarti murid-murid akan bersekolah seperti biasa. Sakura berjalan dengan penuh semangat di koridor sekolah.

"KYAAA FOREHEAD!" Teriak Ino berlari menghampiri Sakura yang berjalan di koridor.

"Oh, _ohayou_ pig! Jangan berteriak-teriak!" Sakura memasang senyuman ceria.

" _Ohayou mo_ forehead. AKU SEDANG BAHAGIA FOREHEAD! Dan tampaknya kau juga sedang bahagia? Biasanya kalau aku berteriak kau akan marah. Ini kau malah senyum."

"Hihihi tentu sajaa..."

"Aku mau cerita mengapa aku sesenang ini. Kau mau bercerita?"

"Tentu saja pig! Tetapi dengan Hinata, Tenten dan Temari juga dong."

"Sipp..." Ino mengangguk. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan ke kelas mereka.

Begitu sampai di kelas mereka langsung meletakkan tas di kursi masing-masing dan menghampiri Tenten, Temari dan Hinata yang sudah ngumpul duluan di meja Temari. Dan... itu berarti mereka mengabaikan pacar baru mereka yang juga sedang ngumpul di pojok kelas menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"Wah... tampaknya kita semua memang sedang bahagia ya?" Tanya Ino, melihat wajah ketiga temannya yang lain juga berseri-seri.

"Iya, kami memang sengaja menunggu kau dan Sakura, supaya kita bisa bercerita satu sama lain." Tenten menjawab dengan senyum lebar.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu kita sudah bisa bercerita sekarang. Ayo, mulai dari siapa?" Tanya Sakura lalu mengambil kursi asal dan menempatkannya di samping Ino yang sudah duduk sedari tadi.

"Kau saja _forehead."_ Kata Ino.

"Baiklah..." Sakura menarik nafas lalu menghelanya perlahan. "Hahhh... akupacarandenganSasuke." Sakura mengatakan itu dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Eng... situ ngomong apa ya? Gak jelas kau _forehead_ , kalo ngomong itu pelan-pelan aja kali. Nggak diajak nge- _rap_ sama Iggy juga..." Ino memutar matanya.

"Aku malu tau _pig_!" Sakura memalingkan mukanya. Dan, sialnya dia malah bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Dan itu semakin membuat pipinya memerah.

Blush!

"Eh? Mukamu merah Sakura." Kata Tenten.

"Sakura sakit?" Tanya Hinata perhatian.

"E-eh... ti-tidak-tidak."

"YA SUDAH CEPAT CERITA FOREHEAD!" Teriak Ino.

"Iya, iya! gak udah teriak-teriak juga _pig_...!"

"Ya udah cepetan napa Saku... gemeshhhh..." Temari menggeram gemas.

"I-iya... jadi, aku... pa-pacaran sama... engg... Sa-sasuke." Suaranya makin lama makin pelan, namun masih dapat di dengar oleh teman-temannya.

"SELAMAT SAKURA!/FOREHEAD!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"E-eh? Kalian gak terkejut dulu baru ngucapin selamat? Kan biasanya kalau di _dorama_ , sahabatnya pasti bilang 'APA!' baru ngucapin selamat." Kata Sakura dengan polosnya.

"Gak ah, males. Udah mainstream." Temari ber-tos tangan dengan Ino.

"Ya udah... sekarang giliran kalian." Kata Sakura sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

"Aku yang akan bercerita." Kata Temari dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku sudah pacaran dengan Shika- _kun_..." Temari berujar dengan tatapan menerawang, mengingat bagaimana dirinya mendapat pernyataan cinta kemarin.

"Ow... sama dong, selamat yaaa..." Tenten mengucapkan selamat duluan. Sedangkan yang lain masih cengo. _Hell?!_ Shikamaru si pemalas?

" _What the..._ " Ino cengo.

"Bruhhh..." Sakura mendadak lemas.

"Aku... tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Shikamaru yang pemalas menyatakan cinta..." Bahkan Hinata mengucapkan hal itu dengan pandangan kosong.

"Heyyyy! Seharusnya kalian senang aku pacaran! Bukannya malah bingung. Kaya Tenten dong, ngucapin selamat." Temari menatap sebal ketiga sahabatnya.

"E-eh? Tapi tadi Tenten mengucapkan selamatnya... apa maksud dari kata 'sama dong'?" Sakura tidak menghiraukan ucapan Temari.

"Aku. Diabaikan." Temari memutar matanya bosan.

"Ehhh... iya iya selamat ya Temari." Sakura, Ino, dan hinata langsung rusuh mengucapkan selamat untuk Temari.

"Nah gitu dong!" Wajah Temari kembali cerah.

"Nah Tenten..." Ino menatap Tenten tajam. "Giliranmu menceritakan apa yang terjadi."

"Ya. Aku juga sudah berpacaran dengan Neji- _kun_." Kata Tenten ceria.

"Loh... tapi bukannya Tenten- _chan_ tidak suka dengan Neji- _nii_ ya?" Hinata menatap Tenten bingung.

"Haduhh... Hinata! Sakura yang polos aja tau kalau Tenten kesayangan kita ini orangnya tsun-de-re!" Kata Ino.

"A-ah..." Hinata mengangguk paham. Sedangkan Tenten hanya nyengir.

"Eng... sebenarnya aku tidak tahu sih kalau Tenten itu tsundere..." Gumam Sakura pelan tapi dapat di dengar Ino. Ino menatap Sakura tajam. Sedangkan Sakura cengengesan.

"Sekarang Ino deh.." Kata Temari.

"Nggak ah, Hinata luan aja." Ino menunjuk Hinata.

"E-eh... iya. A-aku juga sudah pacaran..." Hinata berkata sambil menunduk malu.

"Biar kutebak!" Seru Sakura.

"Pasti dengan _baka_ Naruto!" Lanjut Sakura.

"I-iya..."

"Nah sekarang aku! Aku! Aku!" Seru Ino penuh semangat.

"ya, ya, kau Ino." Tenten memutar matanya melihat Ino sangat bersemangat.

"Oke, ini gak beda jauh sama kalian sih sebenarnya. Tapi... Aku sudah pacaran denga Sai- _kun_! Dan kalian pasti tidak percaya betapa romantisnya dia..." Ino berkata sambil senyum senyum gak jelas.

"KRINGG... KRINGG..."

"Bel sialan, padahal aku masih mau banyak cerita!" Gerutu Ino.

Semua duduk tenang ke bangku masing-masing. Hari ini jam pertama adalah Yamato- _sensei_.

"SREETT" Yamato- _sensei_ berjalan dengan tenang kearah meja guru.

"Berdiri." Shikamaru selaku ketua kelas menyiapkan kelas.

"Bersiap." Semua dalam posisi tegak.

"Beri hormat!" Mereka semua memberi hormat lalu duduk kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing. (itu benerkan? Berdiri, bersiap, beri hormat?)

" _Ohayou_ anak-anak." Sapa Yamato.

" _Ohayou_ _sensei_." Jawab mereka serempak.

"Pagi ini kita tidak langsung belajar, soalnya ada yang harus saya jelaskan dan bagikan."

"Karena saat MOS kemarin kalian belum jadi mengisi data ekskul yang harus kalian pilih di karenakan... pihak sekolah bilang kalian harus tahu sistem pembelajaran setiap pelajaran jadi kalian tidak asal memilih eksra kulikuler... jadinya kalian harus mengisi data ekskul kalian hari ini."

"Sebelum saya bagikan kertasnya, ada baiknya kalian tahu kalau ekskul, klub dan organisasi itu berbeda. Karena, di kertas ini tidak hanya ekskul saja, ada juga klub dan organisasi yang harus kalian pilih."

"Maksimal kalan memilih ekskul adalah 3. Sedangkan minimal memilih ekskul adalah 2. Maksimal memilih klub kalian adalah 2. Dan minimal memilih klub 1. Sedangkan organisasi tidak wajib."

"Nah... dikarenakan itu pula saya harus repot menjelaskan." Yamato menghela nafas.

"Jadi begini, ada _beberapa_ ekskul yang jika kalian pilih, kalian akan otomatis ikut klubnya. Salah satunya adalah ekskul menyanyi. Jika kalian memilih ekskul menyanyi, maka kalian akan otomatis terdaftar di klub paduan suara atau padsu."

"Oh ya, organisasi memang sedikit. Organisasi hanya ada Paskibra, OSIS, PMR (palang merah remaja) dan remaja mesjid. Kalau kalian mau, kalian pilih dan nanti akan ada test untuk memasuki masing-masing organisasi. Tapi kalau tidak salah, kalau kalian memilih ekskul pramuka, kalian otomatis paskibra. Begitu juga kalau kalian memilih ekskul mengaji, kalian akan otomatis ikut organisasi remaja mesjid Konoha High School."

"Pak, bagaimana kalau yang ikut pramuka itu tidak bisa baris-berbaris?" Tanya seorang siswa.

"Ah ya, saya lupa, setiap ekskul ataupun klub juga sama seperti organisasi. Semuanya di test. Jadi yang ikut ekskul pramuka pasti bisa baris-berbaris."

"Kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, tanya sama temannya yang mengerti. Saya sudah berbicara panjang lebar." Yamato membagikan kertas itu. Dalam sekejap kelas menjadi ribut karena banyak yang hendak menanyakan kepada temannya memilih ekskul apa, agar dapat satu ekskul ataupun satu klub.

"Jangan sekarang! Kalian bisa mengerjakannya nanti saat waktu istirahat." Yamato menggebrak meja dan dalam sekejap kelas yang ribut menjadi hening.

Krik, krik, krik.

- **SKIP TIME-**

Sekarang The HINTS sedang mengumpul di atap sekolah. Sejak tadi, mereka memutuskan kalau atap ini sekarang menjadi markas – _low_ budget- mereka. Dikarenakan di kantin terlalu ramai untuk mereka sehingga mereka tidak bisa dengan leluasa berdiskusi ataupun bercerita.

"Hey, setidaknya ada satu ekskul dan klub yang kita bersama-sama mengikutinya. Karena aku yakin, setelah adanya ekskul dan klub ini, kita akan sibuk. Nanti takutnya hubungan kita jadi agak renggang lagi." Usul Naruto. Mereka memegang kertas ekskul masing-masing. Sedangkan Temari dan Sai sedang membeli makanan untuk mereka semua –nitip.

"Hm, tumben kau pintar Naruto." Kata Neji.

"Aku memang pintar." Muka Naruto berubah cemberut.

"Aku rasa... kita ikut Pramuka saja, jadi otomatis kita ikut klub pecinta alam dan juga organisasi paskibra. Jadikan sepaket gitu." Usul Sakura.

"Ah, iya benar. Nantikan seru kalau kita _camping-camping_ gituuu..." Kata Ino heboh.

"Jadi setuju gak?" Sakura menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Hn, aku pasti setuju." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum tipis.

"Huuuu teme, mentang-mentang pacarnya. Cih, menjijikkan." Naruto berkata dengan raut muka jijik namun tidak dihiraukan oleh Sasuke.

Semua menoleh saat pintu atap terbuka. "Tadaaa nih makanan kalian." Kata Temari dengan tangan yang penuh. Dibelakangnya terdapat Sai yang tangannya tak kalah penuh juga. Temari dan Sai membagikan makanan sesuai pesanan mereka.

"Jadi kalian setuju dengan aku dan Sakura tidakkk?!" Tanya Ino.

"Hm? Setuju apa?" Tanya Temari.

"Ini... kan kata Naruto, ' _setidaknya ada satu ekskul dan klub yang kita bersama-sama mengikutinya. Karena aku yakin, setelah adanya ekskul dan klub ini, kita akan sibuk. Nanti takutnya hubungan kita jadi agak renggang lagi._ ' Jadi, Sakura mengsulkan, ' _kita ikut Pramuka saja, jadi otomatis kita ikut klub pecinta alam dan juga organisasi paskibra. Jadikan sepaket gitu._ ' Nah gitu deh." Kata Ino sambil mengikuti gaya bicara Naruto dan Sakura.

Temari manggut-manggut. "Boleh juga tuh. Aku setuju."

"Ya, aku juga setuju." Kata Sai.

"Hm. Aku setuju, walaupun itu akan sangat merepotkan. Apalagi paskibra. Tapi, demi hubungan persahabatan kita... yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Hoam... _mendokusai._ " Semua memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca terharu. Dan di balas oleh tatapan 'apa?' oleh Shikamaru.

"YA! AKU SETUJU!" Kata Naruto mulai membuka plastik makanannya seperti yang lain.

"Ya, aku setuju." Jawab Neji kalem.

"Aku setuju." Kata Neji.

"Kau sudah tau sendiri apa jawabanku." Tenten mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Okeee jadi semua setuju kan? Horeeee..." Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke bersorak seperti anak kecil. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengacak rambut Sakura.

Setelah selesai makan mereka mengisi data masing-masing.

"Oh iya, kita ikutan OSIS, mau gak?" Tanya Temari.

"Emang organisasi boleh dua?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yaelah, semua juga gak apa-apa kalau kau sanggup." Kata Shikamaru malas.

"Boleh juga, itung-itung tahun depan ngerjain adek kelas MOS." Kata Naruto parah.

"Iya kalau kau masuk." Sahut Sakura.

"Yang penting mencoba." Kata Naruto sok menceramah. Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Lagian kan banyak tuh senior kita, udah OSIS, remaja mesjid juga. Ada juga tuh yang udah PMR, paskib juga. kayaknya gak apa deh." Kata Ino.

Setelah diputuskan, mereka setuju juga mengikuti OSIS. Ada yang memang mau menambah pengalaman seperti Temari, ada yang mau menjadi murid yang aktif dalam kegiatan sekolah seperti Tenten, ada yang Cuma untuk nge-MOS adik kelas kayak Naruto, dan seperti Sakura yang hanya ngikut pacarnya.

Jadinya, Sakura mengikuti ekskul gitar acoustic, basket dan pramuka. Klub sains dan pecinta alam. Organisasi OSIS dan paskibra.

Ino mengikuti ekskul Cheerleader, gitar acoustic dan pramuka. Klub desain (pakaian) dan pecinta alam. Organisasi Paskibra dan OSIS.

Tenten mengikuti ekskul karate, basket dan pramuka. Klub desain (ruangan) dan pecinta alam. Organisasi paskibra dan OSIS.

Hinata mengikuti ekskul tataboga, menggambar manga dan pramuka. Klub paduan suara (karena dia ikut ekskul menyanyi.) dan pecinta alam. Organisasi OSIS dan paskibra.

Temari mengikuti ekskul menulis (membuat cerita), piano, dan pramuka. Klub KIR (karena ikut ekskul menulis.) dan pecinta alam. Organisasi OSIS dan paskibra.

Sasuke mengikuti ekskul gitar acoustic –modus dekat Sakura-, IT dan pramuka. Klub astronomi dan pecinta alam. Organisasi OSIS dan paskibra.

Sai mengikuti ekskul melukis, futsal dan pramuka. Klub sanggar seni (karena ikut melukis dan drama) dan pecinta alam. Organisasi OSIS dan paskibra.

Neji mengikuti ekskul karate, golf, dan pramuka. Klub merakit dan pecinta alam. Organisasi OSIS dan paskibra.

Naruto mengikuti ekskul tataboga –rela ikut supaya dekat Hinata- futsal dan pramuka. Klub merakit dan pecinta alam. Organisasi OSIS dan paskibra.

Shikamaru mengikuti ekskul IT, robotik, pramuka. Klub astronomi dan pecinta alam. Organisasi OSIS dan paskibra. Yang membuat mereka semua berdecak kagum karena Shikamaru mengikuti kegiatan jenius semua.

' **Kringg Kriiing'**

Bel tanda istirahat selesai telah berbunyi. Mereka balik ke kelas. Seharusnya hanya Kurenai- _sensei_ l lah yang masuk namun kali ini Guy- _sensei_ juga masuk. Setelah menyuruh anak-anak mengumpulkan kertas ekskul, Kurenai mulai berbicara.

"Anak-anak, Guy- _sensei_ disini hanya sebentar saja. Beliau hanya akan menyampaikan sesuatu. Silahkan, Guy- _sensei_." Ucap Kurenai.

"Ah... ya anak-anak! Bagi yang mengikuti ekskul pramuka, harap kumpul di lapangan upacara nanti setengah jam setelah sekolah usai!" Bersamaan dengan itu Guy- _sensei_ pergi. Dari cara berbicaranya yang tidak seperti biasanya –kelewat semangat- bisa dilihat jika Guy sedang sibuk.

Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan dengan Kurenai- _sensei_ mengajar.

 **-SKIP TIME-**

Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah dan The HINTS nongkrong –lagi- diatap sambil menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk kumpul di lapangan upacara dikarenakan mereka ikut ekskul pramuka.

"Ah... belum lagi mulai ekskulnya kita sudah ada kegiatan." Keluh Naruto.

"Kalian tidak lihat wajah Guy- _sensei_ tadi? Sepertinya kali ini benar-benar serius." Kata Temari.

"Ah, sudahlah lupakan saja. Naruto, apasih susahnya tinggal ngumpul doang di lapangan. Hoi, kita semuakan udah pacaran, neg date bareng kek, kalian cowoknya gak ada peka-pekanya ya." Ino memutar matanya.

"E-eh... iya juga tuh." Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Iya... kemana gitu kek..." Tenten mendengus.

"Ya sudah, kita kerumah Naruto saja." Kata Sai dengan senyumnya.

"Hah? Ngapain kerumah Naruto?!" Tanya Temari.

"Hah... kalian, memang anak muda jaman sekarang. Kerjanya ngabisin uang orangtua mulu. Jalan-jalan sama pacarlah... shoping sama temen lah. Liat tuh anak jaman dulu itu, kalau pacaran itu belajar bareng. Mending kita main kerumah Naruto. Kan, ngerusuhi rumah Naruto juga seru." Sai berkhotbah dengan kalemnya. Semua cengo.

"Yah! Enak aja ngerusuhin rumah aku..." Seru Naruto.

Neji mendengus. "Boleh juga tuh Sai. Kita main kerumah Naruto aja. Kita bisa main PS dia. Kalau enggak UNO juga bisa tuh. Petak umpet oke lah."

"Hahh... kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Dengan begitu juga kita bisa mempererat hubungan persahabatan kita yang baru seumur jangung." Kata Shikamaru yang berhasil mempengaruhi mereka.

"Ya sudah, habis kegiatan pramuka kita pergi kerumah Naruto." Kata Sakura.

"Heh, kayaknya udah bisa ngumpul nih. Dah yok turun." Kata Neji. Mereka pun menuju kelapangan upacara yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan lapangan basket _out door._

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mereka turun sudah ada beberapa anak yang ngumpul. Terlihat Guy yang sedang menunggu beberapa orang lagi. Mereka pun berkumpul dengan yang lainnya.

"Yak! Anak-anak, kita pihak sekolah sedang mengalami masalah besar!" Kata Guy lemas tidak seperti biasanya.

"Sebelum saya menceritakannya, eh? Ini memang Cuma segini? DUA BERSHAF!*" Tangan kanan Guy menjulur ke arah kanan dan telapaknya dikepal. Sedangkan tangan kirinya di depan dada dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah diangkat—menunjukkan dua (posisi kakak pembina mempersiapkan barisan).

Dan semuanya langsung sigap membentuk barisan lalu mulai menghitung dari sudut kanan dengan suara tegas a la anak pramuka.

The HINTS yang belum terbiasa dengan keadaan ini –minus Sakura, Tenten dan Neji, karena mereka dari dulu sering megikuti pramuka- (yang lainnya sering bolos pas pramuka –pramuka kegiatan wajib saat SMP-) pun sesegara mungkin membiasakan diri mereka dengan keadaan ini.

"HITUNG," Semua kepala murid yang berada di barisan paling depan—kecuali orang yang paling kanan ata poros—menghadap ke arah kanan. "MULAI!"

"SATU! DUA! TIGA! EMPAT! LIMA! ENAM! TUJUH! DELAPAN! SEMBILAN! SEPULUH! SEBELAS! DUA BELAS! TIGA BELAS! EMPAT BELAS! LIMA BELAS! ENAM BELAS! TUJUH BELAS! DELAPAN BELAS! SEMBILAN BELAS! DUA PULUH!"

"Hanya segini?!" Guy nyaris berteriak.

"DIMANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KONOHA GAKUEN?!"

Guy mendadak lemas lagi. "Ah, sudahlah. Oke, saya umumkan. Jadi begini, pihak sekolah memang ada masalah karena, Raimuna daerah _**_ alias Raimuna Ranting sudah akan diadakan oleh pemerintah Konoha 1 minggu lagi! Anak-anak! Satu minggu lagi!"

"Jadi, saya harap... mulai besok kita sudah akan latihan pramuka untuk Raimuna yang akan diadakan satu minggu lagi."

"Nah begini, biar saya jelaskan. Jika kita memang mengikuti Raimuna daerah dengan serius kita akan bisa masuk Raimuna nasional _***_! Lalu internasional! Woowww bayangkan kalian membanggakan nama KHS!" Guy berteriak panjang lebar.

"Nah kita sepakat mulai besok, setengah jam sehabis pulang sekolah, kita akan latihan disini okeee?!" Guy mendadak semangat.

"Oh ya, cepat cepat cepat ambil buku tulis kosong, catat apa saja yang perlu kalian beli untuk perlengkapan latihan pramuka!" Semua kelabakan mengambil buku tulis dan pena.

"OKE! Yang pertama kalian harus mempunyai SKU –SKU ini hanya untuk latihan saja, supaya kalian hapal dasa dharma dan trisatya. Bukan untuk mendapatkan TKU. Lalu ..." Guy mulai berbicara panjang lebar dan semua mencatat perlengkapan untuk latihan.

"Nahhh... itu hanya untuk latihan yaaa nanti kalau Raimuna aslinya sampai kompor pun kalian harus bawa okee!" Guy mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Nah segini dulu anak-anak... besok kita sudah memulai latihan sampai Raimuna tiba... mohon kerja samanya! Oh ya, panggil saya kakak saat latihan! Dan besok bukan hanya saya saja yang kakak pembina. Akan ada Kakashi- _sensei_ , Anko _-sensei_ , dan Asuma _-sensei_. Mereka memang kakak pembina ekskul pramuka dan klub pecinta alam. Sedangkan organisasi paskibra, -yang juga satu paket- itu kalian dilatih dengan kakak kelas kalian dan hanya ada saya yang mengawas." Jelas Guy.

"Oh ya, karena kalian hanya 20 orang, 10 putra dan 10 putri, saya rasa... kalian bentuk regu dengan 5 orang putra dan 5 orang putri." Usul Guy. Sebenarnya Sakura, Tenten, Temari, Ino dan Hinata ingin berbaur dengan yang lainnya, namun ternyata 10 orang lainnya itu adalah sekelompok genk sama seperti mereka, itu berarti mereka kembali bersama The HINTS lagi.

"BAIKLAAHHH. TANPA PENGHORMATAN, BUBAR BARISAN, JALAN!" semua pun bubar barisan.

 **.**

 **.**

"Huahhh! Kan sudah kubilang ini akan merepotkan!" Teriak Naruto. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di toko pramuka. Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk singgah dulu di toko pramuka dari pada tidak sempat membeli lagi, sementara besok sudah mulai latihan.

"Iya sih... aku juga tidak menyangka kalau akan langsung seperti ini." Ino meringis.

"Sudahlah! Sekarang bukan waktunya mengeluh. Biar lebih cepat, mending kita berpencar, misalnya aku mencari 5 topi baret (topi baret untuk putra), Ino mencari 5 topi boni, Naruto mencari 10 kacu, jangan lupa ring-nya juga ya, Sasuke mencari 10 tali tandu, Neji mencari 10 Pluit, Sakura mencari 10 pasang sarung tangan, Sai mencari lambang regu, regu kita mawar aja deh, biar gak usah susah-susah nyarinya. Shikamaru mencari bendera lambang pramuka. Temari mencari bendera lambang regu mawar, dan Hinata mencari SKU." Bersamaan dengan selesainya perkataan Tenten, mereka semua bubar untuk mencari perlengkapan.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto langsung meloncat ke kasurnya. "hahhhh... nyamannya." Namun tak lama Naruto langsung bangkit menghidupkam PS 4-nya. Shikamaru, Neji, Sai dan Sasuke langsung ikut andil bermain PS.

"Hey... para gadis tak usah segan begitu. Anggap saja kamar kalian..." Kata Naruto sambil cengengesan.

Ino dan Temari langsung mencari permainan apa lagi yang Naruto miliki –lebih mirip membongkar, Hinata duduk di sofa sambil memperhatikan seluruh kamar Naruto yang luas ini, Tenten melihat alat-alat musik yang terpajang di dekat _walk in room_ Naruto, sedangkan Sakura udah tepar di tempat tidur Naruto sambil menatap langit-langit kamar.

Namun semua aktifitas itu berkenti saat tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi gelap. Benar-benar gelap, tidak ada satupun sumber cahaya karena saat itu jendela kaca ditutupi dengan lapisan dalam yang merupakan kayu, jadi cahaya tidak masuk sama sekali.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Semua menjerit.

Ino dan Temari langsung meraba-raba asal. Ino menemukan rambut panjang yang ia kira rambut Hinata. Temari memeluk seseorang. Hinata langsung bangkit dari sofa dan menimpa sesorang. Sasuke merasakan ia menjambak rambut seseorang. Sai merasakan menarik kaki orang sehingga orang itu jatuh. Sakura yang takut beridiri berguling ditempat tidur dan terjatuh lalu merasakan dirinya memeluk kepala orang, dan entah kenapa kulit kepalanya sakit. Shikamaru menarik tangan seseorang dan merasakan dirinya jatuh ke paha orang itu. Naruto menarik baju seseorang dan merasa tertimpa. Intinya, keadaan mereka saat ini kacau.

"TING." Lampu sudah hidup dan kamar Naruto menjadi terang. Terdengar bunyi mesin genset yang dihidupkan.

Hening.

"Kyaaa..." Mereka menjerit namun tidak melepaskan posisi masing-masing.

Ino tetap berdiri namun dia memegang rambut Neji yang ia kira Hinata. Temari memeluk Tenten yang mau jatuh karena bajunya ditarik oleh Naruto. Naruto yang ternyata menarik baju tenten di merasakan kepalanya dipeluk seseorang dan rambutnya sedikit dijambak dan ketika ia melihat kebelakang ternyata orang itu adalah Sakura dengan muka asbtrak –Air mata mengalir, ingus belepotan dan rambut kusut karena dijambak.- seketika, Naruto menjadi jijik. Sakura yang memeluk kepala Naruto sambil menangis lantara rambutnya di jambak, menoleh penuh dendam kearah orang yang menjambak rambutnya, begitu ia melihat pelakunya yang ternyata adalah Sasuke, ia makin menangis kencang.

Sasuke yang ternyata menjambak rambut Sakura terkejut, lalu melihat siapa yang telungkup di pahanya ternyata adalah Shikamaru, Sasuke langsung memandang jijik Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang telungkup di paha Sasuke menoleh ke orang yang menimpanya. Ia tidak melihat mukanya karena orang itu menimpanya dengan posisi keatas, tetapi ia melihat rambut Indigo dan ia tahu itu pasti Hinata. Hinata memperhatikan kakinya yang ditarik. Ia melirik kearah si penarik dan ternyata Sai.

Hening.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

"E-eh..." Mereka semua langsung melepaskan diri satu sama lain dan merapikan diri mereka masing-masing.

"HUAAA MAU NGE-DATE BARENG TAPI KOK JADI GINI SIH?!" Teriak Ino.

* * *

.

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **P/S:** Nih kalau ada yang mau tau jadwal-jadwal ekskul nya The Hints. (Ga penting banget xD)

Kamis : Gitar acoustic (Sakura, Ino, Sasuke), Karate (Tenten dan Neji), menggambar manga (Hinata), piano (Temari), futsal (Sai dan Naruto), Robotik (Shikamaru)

Waktu : sekitar jam 14.00 sampai 16.00.

Jum'at : Cheerleader (ino), basket (Sakura dan Tenten), Menulis (Temari), Golf (Neji), IT (Shikamaru dan Sasuke), tataboga (Naruto dan Hinata), melukis (Sai).

Waktu : sekitar jam 12.30 sampai 14.00 (Hari jum'at pulang cepat)

Sabtu : Pramuka (semua The HINTS).

Waktu : sekitar jam 13.30 sampai 15.00

Kalau klub, di KHS semua klub diadakan setiap hari Selasa. Terus, kalau organisasi, ya terantung kapan dipakenya xD misalnya paskibra kan dipake tiap hari Senin, yowes. xD

 _Shaf: Misalnya 2 shaf, berarti hanya dua baris ke belakang. Sisanya ke samping._

 _Raimuna: Raimuna itu perkemahan besar pramuka penegak (The HINTS udah penegak ya.) Jadinya kalau Raimuna ranting itu, perkemahan besar pramuka penggalang kwartir daerah (provinsi)._

 _Raimuna Nasional: Raimuna di tingkat Nasional._

 _Raimuna Internasional: Raimuna tingkat Internasional._

 _Baret: Topi pramuka untuk putra_

 _Topi Boni: Topi pramuka untuk putri_

 _Kacu: Kayak dasi pramuka gitu..._

 _Tali pandu: Eng ... saya agak bingung ngejelasin yang ini. Tali pandu ini serba guna. Bisa untuk membuat tandu, alat bantu mengangkat ember, mendirikan tenda, pokoknya tali temali. Tali temali sendiri ada berbagai macam ikatan. Seperti jangar, pangkal, laso, dan lain-lain._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	8. Chapter 8

kisah cinta The HINTS ada di sini.

 **THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8: Raimuna (hari pertama)**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

"YAK ANAK-ANAK! SETELAH SEMINGGU LEBIH KITA LATIHAN PRAMUKA, AKHIRNYA DI PAGI KAMIS YANG CERAH INI, KITA AKAN BERANGKAT KE PERBATASAN SUNA UNTUK MELAKSANAKAN JAMBORE DAERAH!" Teriak Guy memakai toak dengan berapi-api.

"Hey Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Asuma- _sensei_ mana?" Bisik Naruto kepada Sasuke yang terdapat di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Hn, mana kutahu."

"Ya, iyalah kau tak tahu. Coba kalau kutanya Sakura dimana? Pasti kau tahu." Naruto memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau berisik _dobe._ "

"YA ANAK-ANAK, BAGI KALIAN YANG MENANYAKAN DIMANA KAKASHI DAN ASUMA, JAWABANNYA ADALAH, MEREKA KALI INI TIDAK IKUT DIKARENAKAN, GURU PENGAWAS YANG BOLEH MENGAWAS MURIDNYA DISANA HANYA DIPERBOLEHKAN 2 ORANG."

"AYO, PERSIAPKAN DIRI KALIAN DAHULU. CEK PERLENGKAPAN PRAMUKA. ULANGI DASA DHARMA DAN TRI SATYA AGAR SEMAKIN HAPAL."

"Heh, Temari lihat tuh, masak mau jambore pake catok rambut segala ihhhh..." Ino mulai sesi menggosipnya. Bukannya melaksanakan apa yang dibilang Guy.

"Wajar saja, kau tidak lihat anggotanya? Itukan genk BEWAHAM."

"Hahahaha apaan tuh? Kirain **BEHA** HEM! Centilnya kayak gitu... cowoknya juga alayyy euhhh..." Tenten berkata dengan nada jijik.

"HAHAHAHA AHAHAHA ahhh ahahaha haahhhh" Sakura tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Eehh... hahahaha." Hinata tertawa.

"Hahaha boleh juga tu Ten. Tapi... yang bikin mereka tambah alay itu kepanjangan dari singkatan itu! Syakksss..." Temari memasang muka ingin muntah.

"Apa kepanjangannya?" Sakura tampak antusias.

"Beautiful Woman And Handsome Man. Ishhh..."

"SUMPAH?! ISHH JIJAYYY..." Ino berteriak.

"Eng~ Ino- _chan_ , kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, apalagi dengan kata 'jijay' mu itu, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka. Sama-sama alay." Kata Hinata membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Ugh~setidaknya aku tidak centil seperti mereka."

"Hahaha... eh, mereka itu dari kelas X (sepuluh) D. Itu yang rambut merah Karin si nenek lampir, yang pirang Sherin (OC) si cabe, yang disebelah kiri Karin itu Saraa si centil –walaupun mereka semua centil, tapi ia paling centil- yang rambut coklat Carlie si penggosip (OC) , yang rambut merah muda pucat itu Tayuya si mulut pedas. Anggota perempuannya saja sudah buruk, apalagi cowoknya." Jelas Temari

"Emang laki-lakinya bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura. Mereka semua melihat genk BEWAHAM.

"Yang rambut putih, itu si terong Suigetsu, yang rambut orange norak itu Jugoo, entahlah dia pendiam. Yang sebelah kanan Jugoo itu Sora, dia playboy. Yang itu Menma, dia sepupu Karin. Dan yang terakhir, Zabuza. Aku tidak begitu tahu tentangnya."

"Sangat buruk." Komentar Sakura.

" _Really, really bad."_ Tenten meniru perkataan Joker di Sucide Squad yang dia lihat trailernya kemarin –filmnya belum keluar.

"Kau sangat menyeramkan Tenten. Sangat mirip denga joker di trailer Sucide squad yang kita lihat kemarin." Temari bergidik.

Tenten memajukan bibirnya. " Enak aja~"

"Guy, ayo sudah bisa berangkat." Anko berbisik kepada Guy.

"YAK ANAK-ANAK. BACA DOA SESUAI KEPERCAYAAN MASING-MASING! DOA DIMULAI!" Semua membaca doa dengan khusyuk.

"DOA SELESAI! AYO, JALAN MENUJU BUS DENGAN RAPI. BAWA PERLENGKAPAN REGU..."

"Oi, Sai... tolong kompornya... tanganku penuh." Kata Neji.

"E-eh Shikamaru! Tolong lah bawakkan ceret itu... tanganku udah gak muat." Pinta Sakura yang dibalas 'mendokusai' walaupun tetap diangkat Shikamaru juga sih.

"Hinata, tolong plastik bahan makanan itu Hinata... aku sudah membawa panci dan dandang. Ughh ini sangat berat." Kata Temari.

"Apakah beras ini tidak kebanyakan? Kau bawa kotak mie nya Sasuke." Setelah itu Ino langsung melongos karena ia tahu Sasuke akan menolak.

"Oi, sapu lidi sama stok (seperti tiang bendera tapi pendek dan terbuat dari kayu)itu ketinggalan bajirut..." Teriak Naruto. Terpaksalah Tenten membawanya.

"Yak anak-anak, duduk dengan tenang ya selama perjalan..."

 **.**

 **.**

Di bus Tenten duduk dengan Sakura, Hinata dengan Ino, Temari dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke dengan Naruto, dan Sai dengan Neji.

Tenten mencomot kentang Sakura. "Saku, kau bawa berapa potong pakaian?"

"Kentang aku nyong, aku bawa... ehmmm pokoknya dikit-dikit ajalah, emang mau _camping_ apa mau liburan? Bawa banyak-banyak gitu."

"Gak liat noh, anak BEWAHAM, yang cewek sampai bawa koper besar, 2 koper lagi." Tenten menunjuk genk BEWAHEM.

"Malu-maluin sekolah aja. Gimana bisa menang kalau tampang cabe, hatinya anak mami." Ino yang duduk di belakang mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan mencomot kentang Sakura yang lagi-lagi jadi korban.

"Kentang aku nyet..." Sakura meringis dan tersenyum kecut.

"Yaa... kau benar." Temari yang duduk di depan Tenten dan Sakura muncul dan mencomot kentang Sakura yang ketiga kalinya, jadi korban.

"WOI! KENTANG AKU KENAPA DIMAKAN?! KALIAN PUNYA JAJANAN MASING-MASING NYING!" Teriak Sakura kehabisan kesabaran.

"Iya Saku! Gak perlu teriak juga!" Seru Hinata yang terkejut.

"Enak bilangnya, kentang aku korbannya." Sakura memajukan bibirnya.

"Iya, iyaaa... nanti kan pas di tenda kita juga makan jajanan sama-sama... bagi-bagi." Kata Temari.

"Iya, jajanan-nya punya kau Sakura- _chan_." Tenten terkikik geli.

"Yeee... enak aja! Nih siapa nih mau, sekalian buang sampahnya. Aku mau tidur." Sakura langsung menaruh kentangnya di paha Tenten dan langsung tidur.

"Ya elah ni anak, baru makan udah tidur, gak takut gendut apa?" Kata Ino.

"Bodo," sahut Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak-anak! Ayo, ayo! Siapkan barangnya, kita sudah mau sampai." Teriak Anko.

Semua nya mempersiapkan barang mereka masing-masing dan juga barang regu.

' **CKIITT... PHSSSSS'** Suara khas bus berhenti terdengar.

"Wahhh... ayo, kita sudah sampai! Guy bangun! Sudah sampai!"

Semua mengangkut barang turun dari bawah. Terlihat banyak peserta yang sudah sampai dan bahkan sudah ada yang mulai memasang tenda.

"Naem naem... nananinu, naem..." Sakura berjalan sambil bersenandung lagu tak jelas yang membuat semua The HINTS -minus Sakura- menahan tawa.

"Anak-anak! Ayo, kearah sini." Guy berjalan mendekati tempat mereka mendirikan tenda. Mereka semua menguntit Guy dari belakang.

"Ayo, keluarkan semua alat untuk memasang tenda." Guy menyeka keringatnya.

The HINTS dan BEWAHEM mengeluarkan tenda masing-masing.

"Tenten dan Sakura, kalian saja yang arahkan, soalnya kan kalian berpengalaman." Kata Naruto.

"Oh, keoke...~" Jawab Sakura dan Tenten.

"Kembangkan tendanya dulu...!" Teriak Tenten. Mereka mengembangkan tendanya.

"Tahan yang di ujung-ujung itu... biar tendanya di ikat di stok ya." Kata Sakura.

"Ehm... oke. Kayaknya agak susah deh. Neji! Kau tahan ujung sana ya. Eng~ situ-situ di sebelah situ... Ino! Kau tahan yang tengah itu oke?!" Tenten menggaruk keningnya binung.

"Saku, ini udah pas belum?" Tanya Tenten.

"Udah... Naruto sama Sai, tahan tiang yang di dalam ya, biar aku ikat Talinya." Kata Sakura lalu dengan cepat mengambil tali tandu dan mengerjakan tenda.

"OI! Sakura, cepetan ya. Gewlaa panas banget di dalam sini!" Teriak Naruto.

"Iya, sabar nyet. Ini juga udah cepat... emm, Shikamaru coba bantu aku sini." Kata Sakura.

"Hm..." Shikamaru dengan malas membantu Sakura.

Setelah sekian lama dan susahnya mereka mendirikan tenda, akhirnya tenda-pun berhasil didirikan. Setelah upacara pembukaan dan lain-lainnya sampai sore, peserta di izinkan kembali ke tenda.

"Eh, kita bersihin tenda dulu deh, habis itu... emmm mungkin kita masak?" Usul Hinata.

"Boleh," Jawab Sakura.

Mereka masuk ke tenda dan merapikan tenda. Mereka menyusun tas agar tenda tidak sempit. Atas usulan Guy agar tidak terjadi hal yang tidak di inginkan cowok dan cewek tidur dengan tenda terpisah, sekali pun mereka berbeda regu. Namun itu hanya tidur saja. Saat sore-nya dan melakukan aktivitas lainnya mereka tetap di tenda yang sama. Guy tahu ini merepotkan, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi?

"Eng~ sebenarnya ngapain sih bawa kompor? Eh, yang bawang putih kumpulkan di plastik biru." Tanya Ino. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di tenda bagian belakang yang menjorok keluar –pintu tenda depan dan belakang dibuka agar tidak panas, sambil mempersiapkan bahan makanan lalu dimasak.

"Ya untuk masak lah. Temari, udah bisalah hidupin kompornya. Saku, pecahin telurnya." Kata Tenten sambil mengumpulkan mie di satu tempat. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan masuk ke dalam tenda membuat Tenten yang menghadap keluar tenda matanya sedikit menyipit.

"Bukan itu maksudku, kan sudah ada kau, kau kan orangnya kompor... jadi kita gak perlu berat-berat bawa kompor." Kata Ino jahil.

"JIAHH... " Teriak mereka ramai-ramai. Bahkan anak cowok yang sedang memasang bendera tim mereka di luar depan tenda-pun ikut menyoraki.

"Kurang asem kau." Kata Tenten cemberut.

"Ciaelah, ngambek." Goda Sakura.

"Terus, ngapain kita bawa cabai?" Tanya Tenten menyeringai tipis yang tidak di sadari mereka.

"Ya untuk di bikin sambel lah... kan makanan gak enak kalau gak pedas." Kata Naruto yang sedang menancapkan bambu kecil di tanah belakang tenda untuk membentuk seperti pagar.

"Loh? Kan udah ada Ino... Ino kan cabe..." Kata Tenten tersenyum jahil.

"JIAHHHH..." Mereka balik menyoraki Ino.

"Anying... udah ah, cepet rebus mie nya." Kata Ino.

Mereka merebus mie sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Eh... udah tuh, nanti gak enak lagi." Kata Hinata.

"Oh, oke. Siniin piringnya." Sakura membagi rata mie di piring.

"HOI! UDAH DULU. NI MIE NYA UDAH SIAP!" Teriak Ino memanggil anak cowok team mereka yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan untuk cowok.

"OH OKE!" Teriak mereka bersahut-sahutan.

Setelah makan mereka diberi pengumuman, kalau mereka sudah boleh membersihkan diri lalu bebas sampai nanti malam. Karena nanti malam ada acara pertunjukan, yaitu setiap regu harus tampil membawa persembahan mereka masing-masinh, misalnya menari, bermain alat musik, dan lain-lain.

Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Temari dan Hinata berjalan sambil menenteng peralatan mandi mereka kearah kamar mandi yang ditunjuk. Dan entah mengapa mereka mempunyai firasat buruk.

"Eng~ guys, kalian ngerasain firasat buruk gak?" Kata Sakura.

"I-iya sih, kok perasaan aku kagak enak ya..." Kata Hinata.

"Eh, kayaknya itu deh, kamar mandinya." Kata Ino sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, yaudah. Kau masuk luan deh Ino." Tenten berusaha mendorong Ino.

"Ah, enggah ah. Kau luan aja Saku." Ino mendorong bahu Sakura.

"Ah~ enggak ah... ihhh" Sakura mundur kebelakang.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Udah sini aku masuk duluan, tapi kalian ngikut dibelakang ya." Akhirnya Temari berani maju.

Mereka mulai jalann ke kamar mandi dan...

Mereka semua meringis. Dalam hati mereka mulai mengetahui, apa maksud firasat buruk mereka itu.

"Yakin nih, kita mau mandi kaya gini?" Sakura meringis.

"Ya... mau gimana lagi. Liat tuh, peserta lain juga gitu. Ayo! Waktunya bukan jadi anak mami." Kata Tenten sambil menunjuk peserta lain yang sedang mandi di hadapan mereka.

"Bukan masalah anak mami atau tidaknya Tenten, tapi ini... kelewatan." Ino membenarkan letak handuk di bahunya.

Kondisi kamar mandi itu sangat buruk. Tidak ada pintu, terbuka. Bentuknya seperti labirin. Bentuk kalau dilihat dari atas adalah petak. Begitu kita masuk, kita mendapati dinding, itu berarti kita harus berbelok, lalu disitulah kita menemukan 'lahan' untuk mandi, di sebelah kanannya ada bak air, yang memanjang –seperti kolam ikan. Lalu terdapat sekat, yang dibaliknya adalah beberapa toilet yang... buruk. Toilet juga tidak ada pintu. Hanya dibatasi beberapa sekat. PARAH! Apalagi, karena dibatasi oleh sekat antara bak air dengan toilet, maka kita harus mengambil air dulu, sebelum ke kamar mandi. Dan itu berarti kita hanya bisa 'membersihkan' 1 kali saja. Parahnya lagi, gayungnya hanya berupa bola yang dipotong menjadi setengah bagian, itu berarti air yang bisa ditampung hanya sedikit.

"Ow... ya-yaudah deh. Berarti kita harus pake kain basahan dulukan? Yaudah, Tenten dengan Hinata aja deh, yang ngambil. Capek, kan jauh banget sama tenda." Kata Ino.

"Yah... emangnya kami engga capek?" Kata Tenten.

"Ya kan, kau staminanya banyak." Kata Temari.

"Aku?" Kata Hinata.

"Iya juga deh..." Ino mengucap dengan tidak ikhlas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Anak cowok**

"Oi, kok kayaknya jauh kali sih, kamar mandi dengan tenda kita." Naruto mengeluh.

"Ya kau tanya sama panitianya lah. Mana kami tau." Balas Shikamaru malas.

"Aishh... eh, itu bukan kamar mandinya?" Sai menunjuk kamar mandi yang sudah terlihat dari jauh.

"Ah iya! sepertinya itu, kamar mandinya. YOSH! Ayo, kita lari saja." Kata Naruto langsung mengambil start lari duluan. Mereka pun juga ikut berlari, karena sudah tidak sabar ingin mandi.

Namun tiba-tiba mereka berhenti, lantaran melihat Naruto yang sudah duluan masuk kamar mandi keluar lagi dengan muka horror.

"Kenapa?" Perlahan mereka menghampiri Naruto yang sangat kencang larinya.

"Kalau kalian liat isinya, pasti kalian juga sama kayak aku! Liat noh." Kata Naruto.

Merekapun masuk dengan penasaran. Dan sama seperti Naruto, mereka keluar lagi dengan muka ingin muntah.

"Gimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Parah bro." Kata Neji memegangi perutnya yang mual.

"Gila kan?! Tapi mau gimana lagi...? aku udah gerah banget nih... ditambah tadi aku lari kencang banget lagi." Naruto menarik-narik kerah bajunya.

"Ish... tapi lo mau, mandi sama cowok yang laennya?! Ihhh... hombreng. Malah cowoknya dekil lagi." Kata Sasuke OOC.

"Eitss... kita kan cowok broo.. udah punya pacar... itu udah cukup membuktikan kalo kita straight." Kata Shikamaru santai. Atau lebih tepatnya sok santai. Padahal tadi, dia juga mau muntah.

"Serah deh. Aku cukup mandi kilat aja. Abis itu langsung ngacir." Sasuke langsung berjalan kearah kamar mandi.

"Oi, Sasuke- _teme_ , kau gak mau ngambil celana basahan dulu? Masa, mau telanjang sih mandinya... tadi kau yang jijik. Sekarang kau mau, mandi telanjang lagi..." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. "Ya udah, sante aee... aku Cuma lupa. Ya udah ayo, ambil celananya." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Ya udah ayok." Kata Naruto santai juga.

"Ya udah..." Yang lainnya juga petentengan.

"Eh... tapikan tendanya jauh." Kata Sai yang coba melihat tenda mereka dari jauh.

"BAZENGGG...!" Teriak Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari telah tiba. Sebentar lagi, acara pertunjukan setiap regu akan dimulai. Di tenda The HINTS mereka sibuk ingin memberi pertunjukan apa, untuk ditambilkan nanti.

"Eh... udahlah, kita yang simple aja. Nyanyi gitu. Ngapain sih, ribet-ribet." Kata Ino merapatkan jaketnya. Udara malam menembus tenda yang sudah ditutup. Bunyi krik,krik jangkrik serta beberapa suara dari tenda peserta lain bergabung.

"Yang keren dikit napa, _dance_ gitu kek." Kata Tenten.

"Udah... kok payah sih. Joget aja..." Kata Naruto sambil memakan cemilan yang dibawanya.

"Jaim dikit dong... kan gak cocok kalo muka ganteng kaya Sasuke joget..." Kata Sakura sambil menaruh tangannya dibawah dagu Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Biarin aja, biar sekali-sekali, kita nistain dia." Kata Neji.

"Emang kau mau? Muka mu kan juga sama datarnya denganku." Sasuke mendecih.

"Hm, aku kan bisa berada di belakang. Dan juga, aku bisa joget yang sedikit keren." Kata Neji.

"Woiii ini bukan saatnya berantam! Sebentar lagi, acaranya sudah dimulai..." Kata Temari.

"Udah! Fix kita nyanyi sambil nge _dance_. Kata Tenten mengambil keputusan.

"Nah boleh tu." Kata Sakura yang disetujui yang lainnya juga.

"Tapi kreografi-nya gimana?!" Kata Sai.

"Eh iyaaa... kita ga mikirin itu sih..." Kata Naruto.

"Eh, tau gak, penampilan kakak kelas yang dari ekskul dance waktu promosiin ekskul mereka pas MOS itu? Aku masih ingat! Soalnya kemaren itu tuh keren banget...!" Kata Ino.

"Aha! Aku juga masih ingat Ino- _chan_!" Kata Hinata.

"Bagus! Siapa lagi yang masih ingat?" Tanya Ino berbinar.

"Hn, aku ingat." Kata Sasuke.

"Aku juga ingat, ttebayo!" Kata Naruto.

"Oh... yang ada Jo- _senpai_ yang kece badai bin tampan, plus seksi itu yaa... ahaha kalu gitu aku pasti ingat." Kata Sakura dengan entengnya, tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari _her boyfriend_.

"Udah? Cuma segini doang? Okelah, ga apa-apa. Yaudah deh, berarti yang ga ingat, Cuma Sai, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, sama Temari doang kan? Ya udah, ayo kita ajari! Yang kilat tapi ya." Kata Ino semangat.

Dan tak lama kemudian, pengumuman acara pertunjukan dimulai. The HINTS dapat giliran nomor 8. Ternyata banyak penampilan dari peserta lain yang lebih keren. Tapi itu tak mambuat mereka ragu untuk menang. Mereka pasti menang! Namun, ada satu yang membuat mereka tertawa, yaitu penampilan BEWAHEM yang joget dumang kaya lomba joget tujuhbelasan.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	9. Chapter 9

**THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9: Raimuna (hari kedua)**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

"Dek... adek, adek bangun!" Terdengar banyak sekali teriakan dari luar tenda. Temari dengan mata masih segaris dan sambil meringkuk karena memang hawanya sangat dingin, merasakan ada seberkas cahaya, yang ia yakini cahaya senter, masuk menerobos tenda, dari jendela tenda yang dibiarkan terbuka. Itu pasti panitia jambore.

"Aaa... eh, anak-anak ayo, bangun. Sudah di suruh bangun sama panitia-nya." Anko yang baru terbuka matanya langsung duduk tegak dan berkata dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Ya, Anko yang menjaga tenda The HINTS, sedangkan Guy menjaga tenda BEWAHEM.

"Iya _sensei_..." Sahut mereka parau. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, mereka masih meringkuk di dalam selembar kain tipis –sengaja dibawa- yang tidak cukup untuk menghangatkan badan mereka.

Sakura yang memeluk Ino, mengerang dan sedikit mengucek matanya, lantaran kakinya digoyang-goyang oleh seseorang.

"Aaa... _sensei_... 5 menit." Sakura ngeles kaya bajai.

"Nggak ada 5 menit- 5 menit. Cepet langsung bangkit!" Kata Anko. Namun dirinya sendiri masih berusaha menegakkan badannya.

"Ah.. iya _sensei_... semalamkan kita baru tidur jam 11 malam..." Kata Ino.

"Dan ini masih jam 4.30." Sambung Sherin—anak BEWAHEM—dengan suara serak.

"Hoam... aha, kalian sudah bangun. Panitia sangat berisik." Tenten mengucek matanya.

"Aaa..." Karin menyahut singkat, berusaha menyelamatkan rambutnya dari pelukan Saraa.

"AYO BANGUN! KALO DALAM 15 MENIT BELUM KELUAR UNTUK MEMBASUH MUKA, DI DISKUALIFIKASI!" Teriak-teriakan diluar sana semakin mengheboh.

Anko melebarkan matanya dan menepuk mereka satu-satu agar cepat bangun. "Ayo-ayo... kalian dengar? Kalau 15 menit belum keluar untuk membasuh muka, kita akan di diskualifikasi!" Seru Anko.

"Sialan..." Temari mendecih.

Mereka semua membenarkan diri sedikit lalu keluar tenda. Rambut mereka sedikit basah lantaran saat bangkit tidak sengaja mengenai atap tenda yang terkena embun.

"Dingin sekali..." Erang Sakura sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Hemm... gara-gara embunnya, tenda kita menjadi sedikit lembab." Kata Ino sambil berusaha memelekkan matanya, agar dapat melihat jalan dengan benar.

"Bagian bawah tasku basah, karena kuletak sedikit menjorok ke rumput." Tenten memgang erat senternya.

Mereka sampai di toilet dan mengantri sebentar dengan peserta lain.

"Aaah... ini sangat dingin." Keluh Hinata saat membasuh mukanya.

"Iya... aku tak tahan brrr sudah ah." Temari menggigil.

Setelah selesai membasuh muka, mereka segera kumpul dilapangan. Tapi ternyata apa? HANYA PENGUMUMAN KALAU JAM 6.30 NANTI AKAN DIADAKAN SENAM! Gila aja, Cuma mau ngasih tau gitu doang, sampe pake ancaman segala. Kalo tau gitu tadikan masih bisa tidur sampe jam 6, Batin semua peserta.

Menunggu senam pagi dimulai, The HINTS memakan cemilan sambil bercerita ditenda, karena mereka sudah tidak mengantuk lagi.

"Eh, enggak masak mie aja?" Tanya Tenten

"Enggak. Kalau masak mie, nanti kagak sempat. Keburu senam." Ino memasukkan wafer kedalam mulutnya.

"Hmm... padahal aku lapar." Tentan merebahkan badannya dengan sedikit susah –karena sempit.

"Nanti aja, pas waktu sarapan pagi." Kata Temari.

"Anak-anak... ayo, mulai ganti pakaian olahraga...!" Kata Anko.

"Pake pakaian training atau pakaian olahraga sekolah _sensei_?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pakai pakaian olahraga sekolah aja." Jawab Anko santai.

Setelah mereka selesai berganti baju, mereka langsung ke lapangan. Begitu juga dengan anak cowok yang telah keluar dari tenda BEWAHEM.

"Kita akan senam pagi. Nah, senam ini namanya senam pinguin oke?!" Seru panitia jambore dengan semangat.

Setelah melakukan senam –yang yah... lumayan seru-, mereka langsung disuruh mandi lalu boleh memasak sarapan.

"Argh... mandi. Ini menjadi salah satu kegiatan yang kubenci disini." Rengek Ino.

"Hahaha bukannya dirumah juga ya?" Sindir Sakura.

"Iya, Ino kan kalau liburan bisa 4 hari sekali baru mandi... hahahaha..." Temari ikut menyindir.

"Yeee... enak aja. Aku rajin mandi tau. Wleekk..." Ino mengambil plastik peralatan mandinya.

"Udah ah, cepetan. Nanti gak sempat makan lagi." Kata Tenten.

.

.

"Kita gak masak mie lagi kan?" Tanya Sasuke yang memang sudah muak dengan mie. Seperti yang sudah direncanakan, hanya tidur lah mereka yang berbeda tenda. Kalau aktivitas lainnya mereka akan berada di tenda yang sama.

"Eng~ tergantung..." Tenten menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Kayaknya enggak deh, soalnya ini ada kok, bahan nasi goreng." Sakura yang sedang mengecek bahan makanan menjawab pertanyaan.

"Hei, hei~ kalian masak apa?" Anko memasuki tenda.

"Rencananya mau masak nasi goreng _sensei~_ " Jawab Sakura.

"Oh~ Ok. Emm... habis masak ini, kita akan ada kegiatan. Namanya, je-la-jah." Anko memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya.

"Gimana tuh?" Tanya Ino sambil megupas bawang.

"Katanya sih, nanti kita jelajah hutan ini, terus sambil melakukan kegiatan. Misalnya, membuat simpul tali pandu, simpul ring kacu, dan lain-lain. Kita juga menggunakan _kode_ _morse_ dan _semaphore_. Lomba dengan sekolah lain lohh..." Jelas Anko.

"Oh~ Ok." Mereka manggut-manggut.

"Kemaren kita sudah latihan menyimpul, 'kan...? jadi, jangan bilang gak bisa!" Anko mengacungkan jari jempolnya.

"Siap _sensei~_ "

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyaahh... panas sekali..." Ino menyeka keringatnya dengan tisu yang dibawanya –mereka semua membawa perlengkapan untuk jelajah-

"Emm... semua, wajah kita belang!" Teriak Tenten.

"Upsss..." Hinata menutup mulutnya.

"Ahahaha... liat itu, mukamu Temari. Masa yang tertutup poni putih, yang nggak ketutup poni, agak hitam gituuuu... ahahaha" Sakura menyeka poni Temari.

"Aish... huh! Kau juga kok. Sok bilangin orang!" Temari menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sakura.

Kegiatan menjelajah belum lama dimulai. Namun wajah mereka sudah gosong, karena cuaca yang sangat panas.

"Huh... cepat, baca petunjuknya lagi, Ten." Pinta Neji.

"Aaa... 14,5 langkah dari pohon tempat bendera kuning." Tenten membaca sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Arahnya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"45 derajat timur laut." Baca Tenten.

"Huaaahh... SEMANGAT!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ayo cepat, nanti kalah. Benderanya udah diambil belom?" Tanya Hinata.

"Udah-udah." Jawab Sakura.

Mereka pun berjalan sambil menghitung 14,5 langkah ke arah 45 derajat timut laut, dengan semangat.

"Engg... sampai." Kata Sasuke.

Mereka yang tadinya selalu menunduk karena menghitung langkah, serentak mendongak semua, dan melihat ada panitia jambore.

"Ya, adik-adik... disini kalian akan membuat ring kacu, baru kalian boleh melanjutkan. Udah ada bahan untuk membuat ring kacu kan?" Tanya kakak panitia jambore.

"Sudah qaqa..." Jawab mereka dengan suara yang diimut-imut kan –peraturannya memang begitu-

"Bagus... sekarang buat! Cepat!" Kakak yang tadinya manis, menjadi galak.

"Siap qaqa..." Mereka mulai membuat ring kacu mengguanakan bambu. Dan mereka mampu menyimpul ring-ring itu dengan cepat dan mendapat pujian dari kakak panitia jambore itu.

"Kalian boleh lanjut." Kakak itu mempesilahkan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Makasih qaqa..." Kata mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah melewati banyaakkk... sekali rintangan, dan mereka melihat petunjuk, ternyata mereka masih melewati setengahnya!

"Ampunnn... kok rasanya kita udah berjuang untuk kemerdekaan yah, tapi masih setengah jalan..." Keluh Sakura.

"Behh... ga usah lebay kali jugaaa..." Kata Temari memutar matanya.

Sambil berjalan, mereka memerhatikan petunjuk disekitar mereka. Sepertinya, sehabis ini, berkomunikasi memakai kode morse.

"Awwww... aduh, duhh duhhh sakittt... anyingg.." Teriak Tenten. Mereka semua menoleh kebelakang dan mendapatkan Tenten terjatuh telungkup dengan kepala nyungsep ke semak-semak. Neji dengan sigap menghampiri Tenten dan mengecek keadaan sang pacar tercinta.

"Aaa... bagi tisuuu..." Tenten yang melihat tubuhnya kotor, segera heboh mencari tisu.

"Nih, cepetann itu berdarah loh." Kata Ino.

"Iyaa..." Tenten meringis.

"Tennn... KEPALAMU BERDARAH!" Teriak Naruto heboh.

Tenten mengecek kepalanya. "E-eh? IYA! Haduh, gimana iniii... hueee..." Tenten merengek.

"I-ini, aku ada bawa handsaplas(?)... ta-tapi.. sedikit besar!" Kata Naruto. Tampaknya ia ragu-ragu untuk memberi handsaplasnya.

"Ya udah cepetann! Keluarin." Kata Sakura heboh.

"Y-ya udah, nihh.." Naruto mengeluarkan 'handsaplas' yang disebutnya tadi, dan menyodorkannya ke Neji yang membantu Tenten.

Mereka semua terdiam melihat 'handsaplas' itu.

'krik'

'krik'

'krik'

'IHIK'

"HUAAAA..." Teriak mereka semua –minus Naruto-.

Sasuke langsung merebut 'handsaplas' laknat dari Naruto dan menyimpannya di saku bajunya Sakura.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto?!" Sai berteriak dengan muka merah.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan benda laknat itu?!" Tanya Neji.

"A-aku menemukannya di tenda. Aku tidak tahu itu punya siapa. Aku kira itu akan sangat berguna, karena tertera dibungkusnya,dia bisa menyerap banyak darah. Dan lagi, katanya itu nyaman dipakai... jadi aku ambil." Naruto menatap mereka bersalah.

"Memangnya kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-itu pembalut wanita bodoh!" Ino berteriak dengan muka merah.

"Apa itu? Bukannya itu handsaplas ya?" Tanya Naruto makin bingung.

"Bukan bodoh!" Teriak mereka semua.

"Kau tidak perlu tau, apa itu!" Kata Temari.

"YA SEKARANG TENTENNYA GIMANAAA...!" Teriak Neji kepada mereka yang lebih mementingkan pembalut dari pada Tenten.

"Ehmm... kau pakai tisu saja tidak apa-apakan Tenten? Lukanya kan tidak begitu besar." Sakura menyodorkan tisu dan air mineral untuk mencuci luka Tenten.

"Ya... aku rasa tidak apa-apa."

 **.**

 **.**

"YA ADIK-ADIK! GIMANA JELAJAHNYA?! SERUKAN?!" Tanya kakak panitia dengan semangat.

"SERU KAK!" Jawab mereka semua –terpaksa-.

"Cih, apanya yang seru... penyiksaan ini namanya... liat nih, mukaku belang gini..." Temari berbisik ke Hinata.

"KURANG KUAT! SERU GAKKK?!"

"SERU KAKKKK!" Seluruh peserta teriak lebih kuat lagi.

"Nahh... gitu dungs adiks-adiks... eh, tapi kok tidaks panggil kami qaqa sichh..." Kata panitia dengan alay, jijay, anjay.

Peserta yang bingung mau jawab apa hanya bisa bilang 'Iya qaqa...'

"Ya sudah! Sehabis ini kalian boleh mandi lalu makan sore di tenda masing-masing. Lalu bebas! _BUT..._ nanti malam kita ada acara, JURIT MALAM! Kalian pasti tahu kan?" Suara yang tadinya imut, menjadi tegas.

Semua peserta terkejut dan protes. "Hah? Masak baru tadi jelajah, malamnya udah jurit malam aja?!"

"Ini fix penyiksaan."

"Muke gileee..."

"Bujuu busett..."

"Bahh... jurit malam pulak lagi...?"

"Ih... jurit malam kan seremm... nanti malam aku jaga tenda aja ah."

Sebagian dari mereka berbisik-bisik.

"TIDAK ADA PROTES! Kalian tau gak?! Waktunya itu gak cukup! Kita hanya menginap 4 hari 3 malam. Kalau tidak malam ini, jurit malam mau dilakukan kapan lagi?! Malam terakhir? Malam terakhir sudah jelas kita api unggun!" Marah kakak panitia yang cowok karena mudeg denger bisik-bisik tetangga, upss... maksudnya bisik-bisik peserta.

Semuanya diam.

"TANPA PENGHORMATAN, BUBAR BARISAN, JALAN!" Kakak panitia membubarkan barisan.

"Ingat! Mandi, baru boleh makan." Teriak salah satu panitia sebelum mereka bubar.

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya ampun... Siapa nih, yang bawa ini? Pelit banget." Ino menatap heran santan kara yang sudah penyok dan kelihatannya kualitas bawah, yang dipegangnya. Rencananya mereka akan memasak kacang hijau. Sebenarnya kacang hijau untuk lomba memasak yang akan diadakan besok. Tapi mereka memutuskan, untuk lomba masak besok, menunya adalah ikan sarden kalengan yang akan dimasak.

"Hehehe... itu punya aku... emang kenapa?" Naruto nyengir.

"Ihh.. ahahah pelit banget sih. Itu kan santan kara yang di pasar murah, meriah, muntah." Tenten menyahut.

"Kalian tidak boleh begitu... kan yang penting kacang hijau. Masih bagus juga kan? Jadi kenapa kalian ejek Naruto- _kun_?" Hinata membela Naruto.

Naruto pindah kedekat Hinata dan menggenggam tangan Hinata manja. "Benar tuh Hinata- _chan_! Kan aku juga ga tau. Pembantu aku yang beliin.." Kata Naruto manja ke Hinata.

Yang lain langsung berkata "Euhhhh..."

"Eng~ Saku... ini punyamu kan?- eh... Sakura mana?"

 _Meanwhile..._

"Apa gak apa nih, mereka sibuk masak, sedangkan kita disini?" Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Sakura. "Hn, biarkan saja."

"Huh! Kalau mereka marah kau yang tanggung jawab ya." Sakura memukul pelan bahu Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Lagian, kaya gak ada waktu lain aja sih, harus banget ya, pas lagi Raimuna gini?" Sakura memainkan baju Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Saat ini mereka sedang di pohon yang berada lumayan jauh dari tenda mereka –tenda mereka paling ujung. Mungkin otak Sasuke sedikit gesrek sore ini. Karena, tidak ada gunanya mereka bermesraan disitu. Lantaran, jika saja salah satu dari mereka keluar tenda, pasti mereka akan terlihat –rencana Sasuke, mereka mau bermesraan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"SAKURA KEMANA?!" Teriak Ino.

"Stt... diamlah, palingan dia bersama Sasuke." Neji berkata dengan santai.

"Hah?! Kalau begitu ya panggil lah! Kenapa dibiarin aja?!" Protes Ino. Ino keluar dari tenda dan melihat SasuSaku adem ayem bermesraan dibawah pohon. Ino berjalan kearah mereka.

"HOI! Enak ya... mesra-mesraan! Bantuin onyong! Seenak jidat lebarmu aja. Ini nih lagi! Emang rambut pantat ayammu bisa buat kita serius Raimuna?! Cepetaannnnn... ban-tu-in!" Ino menarik tangan Sasuke dan Sakura agar segera bangkit. Sai datang membantu untuk itu.

Sasuke menatap Sai tajam. Sai nyengir.

 **.**

 **.**

"Nyamm... kenyangnyaaa..." Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Mereka sudah siap makan sore dan bersiap mencuci piring.

"Ck, tak sopan Naruto- _kun_!" Tegur Hinata.

"Heheheh iyaa iyaaa... maaf ya Hinata- _chan_." Naruto nyengir.

Sai menjilati bekas makanan ditangannya.

Ino menepis tangan itu dari mulut Sai. "Jorok! Dicuci saja kan bisa sih... euuhh.."

"Iya cerewet."

"Jadwal yang nyuci piring kali ini siapa nih?" Tenten mengangkati piring-piring dibantu Neji lalu dibawa keluar tenda dengan ember oleh Sasuke.

"Temari dan Shikamaru." Jawab Sakura melihat daftar pekerjaan regu The HINTS –yang memang sengaja dibuat supaya adil dan mereka tidak bertengkar.

"Hoamm... _mendokusai._ Seharusnya aku bisa menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sambil tidur, menunggu jurit malam." Shikamaru berkata sambil malas-malasan.

"Udah ah, cepetan makanya. Biar kau masih bisa menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi sebelum jurit malam. Tapi ingat! Ber-sa-ma-ku." Walaupun malu-malu Temari tetap mengucapkannya.

Shikamaru menyeringai tipis lalu menarik Temari untuk mencuci piring bersama.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan mereka mencuci piring sambil siram-siraman seperti di film-film." Kata Sakura.

"Mereka –kita juga- tidak membawa banyak baju ganti." Ucap Neji.

"Jadi mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Sahut Sai santai.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00 malam. Semua peserta jambore sudah berbaris rapi. Satu barisan, satu regu dengan pinru di paling depan.

"SETIAP PINRU MENYIAPKAN REGU MASING-MASING!" Pinta kakak panitia jambore.

Semua pinru menyiapkan regunya.

"DENGARKAN! KAMI HANYA MENGUMUMKANNYA SEKALI SAJA." Kakak panitia mengumumkan semua peraturan-peraturan jurit malam.

"Yang pergi 10 orang, maka kembali harus 10 orang! Tidak boleh kurang! Apalagi lebih! Jika lebih, itu berarti kalian membawa sesuatu atau _seseorang_ dari _dalam sana_." Panitia jambore sedikit menakut-nakuti peserta dan sukses membuat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"SEMUA ITU TANGGUNG JAWAB PINRU!" Semua pinru –pimpinan regu- memasang muka tegang. Gila aja, itu berarti pinru harus menjaga ekstra regunya. Mending, kalo regunya baik, kalo bengal? Mendadak semua pinru (pimpinan regu) menyesal telah menjadi pinru.

"SEKALI LAGI, SIAPKAN REGU KALIAN, BERITAHU APA YANG HARUS DIBERITAHU. 10 MENIT, KALIAN BERANGKAT!"

"Weee tolonglah we... kalian jangan bandal-bandal ya..." Semua pinru mulai memohon-mohon.

"Eng~ _please_ , kali ini kalian jangan gila. Ini tanggung jawabku." Neji yang notabene pinru mulai memberitahu regunya.

"Kau lagi Naruto. Jangan bertingkah." Nasihat Neji. Wajar saja, mereka akan masuk kehutan yang gelap dan seram, bagaimana tidak gemetar?

Neji menatap satu-persatu wajah regunya yang sudah pucat tak menentu. "Tenang saja. Jangan terlalu tegang. Coba berbaris yang rapi biar aku hitung." Neji mulai menghitung mulai dari Sakura sampai Sai. Jumlahnya pas 9. Ditambah dirinya menjadi 10.

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi kan?" Tanya Neji.

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab mereka.

"Ya sudah, kita tunggu intruksi mulai. Pokoknya, mohon kerja samanya. Kalian sudah membawa senter masing-masingkan? Batrai cadangan? Buku memo kecil dan pulpen? Peralatan pramuka lengkap kan?" Tanya Neji.

"Sudah!" Jawab mereka kompak, namun tidak menghilangkan nada takut. Neji tahu, pasti mereka membayangkan keadaan mereka saat di dalam hutan gelap nanti.

"Sudahlah... kitakan sudah pernah uji nyali, _remember?_ Dan kita berhasil. Masak yang begini saja kalian takut..." Hibur Neji.

"Te-tetap saja... Neji..."

Setelah kakak pembina menginstrusikan untuk berangkat setelah baca do'a, merekapun berangkat.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka berjalan sudah cukup jauh dengan kaki gemetar mereka.

"H, udah nih. Kayaknya ini tempatnya. Disuruh cari apa?" Kata Neji.

"Cari kacu yang panjangnya 23cm." Hinata membaca apa yang dicatatnya tadi.

"Wanjerr... gimana ngukurnya?" Ceplos Naruto karena melihat kacu yang digantung di atas pohon ada beberapa.

"Cakapmu Na! Ingatkan? Ga boleh cakap kotor dan nyebut nama salah satu dari kita!" Tegur Ino. Ya, mereka telah mendengar mitos itu, dan telah diperingatkan oleh kakak panitia untuk tidak menyebut nama asli di dalam hutan. Kabarnya, jika kita menyebut nama asli, nanti yang namanya di dengar ' _ehem'_ akan diculik dan tidak akan pernah bisa kembali lagi!

"I-iyaa... maaf aku lupa!" Naruto memasang muka khawatir. Bagaiman jika ia diculik? Tidak bisa berpacaran dengan Hinata? Tidak bisa manja-manjaan dengan papa Minato dan mama Kushina? Emmm...

"Cepet minta maaf sama ' _ehem_ '...!" Pinta Sakura.

"Ma-maaf ' _ehem_ '... aku tidak sengajaaa!" Naruto memohon.

"Sudahlah, pikirkan bagaimana kita akan mengukur?" Kata Neji melihat kekonyolan mereka.

"Ini aja nih... _casing_ Iphone ku, ada rollnya." Sasuke cepat-cepat merogoh saku sweaternya.

"Ahhh... untung ada kau." Neji mengambil _casing_ ponsel Sasuke.

"Hn."

Neji mengukur satu-persatu kacunya. "Nah! Ini dia kacu 23cm."

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisakah salah satu dari kalian melihat jam berapa ini?" Ucap Sai. Ponselnya sudah habis batrai sedari tadi. Itu akibat ia sangat sering memainkan poonselnya sementara power bank-nya tidak bertahan lama.

Ino melihat jam di ponselnya. "Sudah jam 23.00." Jawab Ino.

"Umm... itu artinya kita sudah jurit malam selama 2 jam." Kata Temari.

"Ya, itu sangat benar." Sahut Tenten.

"H, berapa tantangan lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Emm... mungkin sekitar 3 tantangan lagi, tetapi aku rasa ini akan susah."

 **.**

 **.**

Jurit malam selesai sekitar tengah malam lebih. The HINTS menjalankannya dengan lancar tanpa ada gangguan. Tidak seperti satu, dua orang yang terluka, entah dari regu mana.

"Huh... untung saja... kita lengkap kan? Coba hitung dulu." Neji menyeka keringatnya.

Neji mulai bergumam menghitung. "Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, dan aku. Pas." Gumam Neji.

"EH?! TUNGGU DULU! KEMANA NARUTO?" Neji terkejut. Mereka semua berjengit.

"I-iya kemana Naruto?" Tanya Hinata.

"A-apa di-dia diculik oleh ' _ehem_ ' karena dia cakap kotor?" Tanya Temari.

"Oh tidakk..." Sakura menangkup kedua pipinya dengan tangan.

"Sebaiknya kita lapor panitia jambore agar cepat dicari!" Kata Shikamaru panik.

"Ya! Ayoo..." Saat mereka akan bergegas tiba-tiba...-

"Ahh~ leganya. Emm... sehabis ini kita disuruh ngapain? Tidur kan? Hoammm aku sangat mengantuk!" Suara Naruto terdengar. Mereka menoleh secara perlahan mereka menoleh kearah asal suara dan mendapatkan Naruto nyengir.

"Ka-kau Naruto?" Tanya Sai ngeri.

"Bu-bukannya kau sudah diculik ' _ehem_ '?" Sambung Sasuke.

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"NARRUTOOO...?! Kau kah itu? Ahhhh kami kira kau sudah mati! KEMANA KAU TADI HAH?! BODOH!" Hinata dengan OOC-nya menjitak kepala Naruto.

"A-aku kan hanya ke toilet... kalian kenapa sih?!"

"NA-RU-TOOOOO!"

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	10. Chapter 10

**THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 10: Raimuna (Hari ketiga)**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

Naruto meminum teh hangat-nya "Huahh... katanya benar ya, hari ini akan ada game dan lomba masak."

"Gak nyambung, pagi menjelang siang gini, minum teh anget. Pas malam nanti, minumnya yang dingin-dingin." Bilang Ino yang sedang memisahkan baju memasukkan baju kotornya ke dalam plastik –cewek baru selesai mandi.

"Yee... suka hati aku lah. Lagian aku ga nanya itu. Jawab yang ditanya aja napa." Jawab Naruto.

"Ck, iya loh... hari ini ada game dan juga lomba memasak." Kata Temari.

"Hmmm..." Naruto manggut-manggut.

Anko masuk ke tenda dan duduk bersila. "Anak-anak, barusan _sensei_ ke tempat panitia, katanya sebentar lagi akan ada game. Kalian bersiap-siap ya... sudah ganti baju semua kan?" Kata Anko.

"Sudah..." Mereka menjawab serentak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Lingkaran besar... lingkaran kecil... lingkaran besar... lingkaran kecil... lingkaran... 7!" Semua peserta cepat-cepat berlari mencari pasangan. Satu lingkaran 7 orang.

"Ayo... yang tidak dapat pasangan sini maju kedepan... scot jump(?) 5 kali" Kata painitia.

Saat ini mereka sedang melakukan game –yang menurut mereka seru. Sebenarnya mereka sudah bermain dari tadi, dan sudah banyak permainan yang mereka mainkan, mulai dari alip jongkok sampai alip patung sudah dimainkan (bayangin aja, beratus-ratus orang main alip jongkok & alip patung. Gak capek tuh?).

Dan sekarang mereka memainkan permainan yang mereka sendiri tidak tau apa itu namanya. Cara mainnya adalah, menyanyikan lagu lingkaran besar lingkaran kecil, lalu nanti secara tiba-tiba disebutkan angka, yang misalnya angkanya adalah 6 maka semua harus dengan sigap mendapatkan pasangan, lalu membentuk lingkaran oleh 6 orang. Ya... pokoknya begitulah.

"Lingkaran kecil... lingkaran besar... lingkaran kecil... lingkaran...-" Semua peserta deg-degan dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"-lingkaran... KECIL..." Anjayyyy... batin mereka semua geram. Udah ngambil ancang-ancang, eh ternyata.

"Lingkaran besar... lingkaran kecil... lingkaran 20!" Seru panitia. Semua langsung heboh mencari lingkaran 20. The HINTS terpisah.

` _Seday... sebelah aku cogan semuaaa..._ ` Batin Sakura. Walaupun batinnya yang satu lagi bilang ` _Ingat pangeran tampanmu Sakura...!`_ Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Ino yang sial mendapat satu lingkaran dengan anak BEWAHEM. Walaupun masih ada Temari dan Neji satu lingkaran dengannya.

"Nyanyikan lagiii! Lingkaran kecil... lingkaran besar... lingkaran besar... lingkaran kecil... lingkaran besar... lingkaran...-" Kali ini peserta tidak begitu heboh mengambil ancang-ancang. Karena bisa jadi itu hanyalah _troll_ belaka. Dari pada gondok sendiri?

"-Lingkaran... 4!" Gzzzz... minta dimutilasi jadi 9 kali yak?! Walaupun batin mereka mengumpat, namun tetap saja mereka langsug berlari mencari pasangan.

"OKE... PERMAINAN SELESAI! KARENA SUDAH HAMPIR SORE. SELANJUTNYA ADALAH LOMBA MEMASAK DAN LOMBA KEBERSIHAN TENDA. NANTI MALAM AKAN ADA ACARA API UNGGUN! OKEEE?!" Kata panitia jambore pakai toa.

"OKEEE KAKKKKk!" Mereka bubar barisan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita masak apa nih?! Pokoknya harus menang." Kata Tenten yakin.

"Tidak boleh begitu, Tenten. Tidak boleh terlalu ambisius. Tapi juga jangan pesimis. Biasa-biasa aja." Kata Sai menasihati. Yang langsung disoraki ' _eaaaaaa...'_ oleh mereka.

"Orang bagus-bagus menasihati, kok malah disoraki..." Neji geleng-geleng kepala –maklum, anak joget. Eh...

"Iya-iya... bebas aee... yang penting urusin lombanya dulu. Kita masak ikan sarden saja. Ah iya, juga ada makanan penutupnya! Bubur kacang hijau _right_?" Kata Temari.

"Hu'um... tambahin nasi goren yang pakai sosis-sosis gimana gitu mau gak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn, pinggirnya pakai tomat yang dibentuk." Kata Sasuke.

"Ditambah kerupuk yang dibentuk lingkaran!" Usul Shikamaru.

"CUKUP! Itu terlalu banyak." Kata Ino.

"Eh iyaa..."

"Aku yakin, yang masak nasi goreng pasti sudah banyak. Itu terlalu mainstream, karena mudah dimasak. Kalau ikan sarden? Pasti jarang." Kata Naruto.

"Tumben pintar." Kata Sasuke kalem.

"Arghh... sudah kubilang kalau aku ini sangat pintar!" Protes Naruto.

"Jangan berantam! Lebih baik kalian bersihkan tenda. Kutip sampah yang ada di luar maupun dalam tenda! Cuci piring! Pokoknya harus rapi dan bersih!" Perintah Hinata.

Mereka membagi tugas, anak cewek memasak dan anak cowok membersihkan tenda.

Bubur kacang hijaunya sudah siap saat Guy masuk ke tenda. "Anko- _sensei_ di tenda sebelah –BEWAHEM, jadi aku di sini hehehe..." Guy cengengesan. Yang lain manggut-manggut.

" _Sensei_ ¸ ini buburnya sudah siap. Apakah dihias lagi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, iya. Hias saja pakai wafer atau apa. Siapa disini yang ada wafer. Kemarikan bubur kacang hijau itu." Kata Guy. Hinata yang ada wafer, mengambil wafer yang ada di tasnya.

"Tapi _sensei_ ¸ ini bubur kacang hijau semalam, hanya kami panaskan saja. tidak apa-apakan?" Tanya Tenten mengasi bubur itu ke Guy.

"Oh... itu tidak ada masalah." Guy mencomot bubur itu.

"E-EHHH! _SENSEI..._ ITU UNTUK JURI!" Teriak Sakura mencegah. Bukan apa-apa, pasalnya Guy mencomotnya memakai jari telunjuknya. Bukankah itu sangat jorok?!

"Biarin aja. Dikit saja kok." Guy cuek. Yang lain _sweatdrop_.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Ino terkejut. "Oh iya _Sensei..._ sendoknya tidak ada lagi. Masih dicuci dengan anak cowok." Kata Ino khawatir.

"Biarkan saja. pakai sendok yang belum dicuci saja." Kata Guy masih mecomot.

"Ini wafernya _sensei_." Kata Hinata yang diminta wafer. "Eh? Kok dimakan?" Hinata bertanya namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

" _Sensei..._ sudah! Waktunya sudah mau habis! Cepat hias wafernya." Kata Temari.

"Ini, ikannya... gak ada dihias apa-apa?" Tanya Hinata memegang piring ikannya.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Nasinya dibentuk kek, masa berantakan gitu." Kata Sakura. Hinata cengengesan.

"Tapi di bentuk pakai apa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Pakai apa aja, yang penting bulat. Mau pakai mangkok, sendok apa kek..." Kata Sakura yang disambut anggukan oleh Hinata.

Akhirnya Guy selesai menghias bubur kacang hijau. Begitu pula ikannya.

" _Sensei_... sendoknya bagaimana ini?" Tanya Tenten khawatir.

"Ya coba tanya sama anak cowoknya, sudah siap mencuci sendok belum? Wakutnya mepet nih." Kata Guy. Tenten menghampiri anak cowok di luar tenda.

"Woy... sudah cuci sendoknya belom? Ini udah mepet banget!" Kata Tenten.

"Eh?! Iya ya? Waduh belom dicuci nih. Piring aja belom. Airnya masih diambil sama Sasuke _and_ Shikamaru." Kata Naruto.

"Ya elahhh goblok. Jadi gimana nih?

"Coba deh tanya sama Guy- _sensei_..." Kata Sai.

"Guy- _sensei_ nyuruh nanya sama mereka. mereka nyuruh aku untuk nanya sama Guy- _sensei_ lagi... puyeng pala berbehhh." Tenten memutar matanya dan masuk ke dalam tenda.

" _Sensei_... belom dicuci sama mereka sendoknya. Gimana dong?" Kata Tenten.

"Emmm... itu! Pakai sendok itu aja." Kata Guy menunjuk sendok yang terdapat di pojok tenda.

"Waduh, sendok siapa tuh?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ah, itu sendok Anko- _sensei_ tadi, pas makan bubur." Kata Temari.

"Ya sudah, pakai sendok itu saja..." Kata Guy santai aeee...

"APAAN! Mau buat jurinya keracunan jigong Anko- _sensei_ ya? Gila aja kaleee..." Kata Tenten durhaka kepada Guy.

Guy mengambil tisu dan mengelap sendok bekas Anko. Iya, Cuma di lap pake tisu doang. "Sudah lah itu... katanya sering pramuka. Masa gini aja jijik." Kata Guy.

"Ten, emang iya ya? Kalo pramuka kayak gini? Berarti anak pramuka jorok-jorok dong?!" Bisik Ino.

"Ya enggak lah! Guy- _sensei_ aja, yang wong edan." Kata Tenten menatap jijik sendok yang sudah di celupkan kedalam bubur.

"Nah, sudah. Bawa makanan ini ke tempat juri. Tau kan dimana? Nih." Guy mendorong piring makanan itu.

"Sini, biar aku sama Sakura aja yang bawa." Kata Hinata.

"Wokeehhhh..." Kata Tenten.

 **.**

 **.**

" _SENSEIIII_...HINATA JATUH DAN BUBURNYA HANCUR!" Teriak Sakura menunjuk Hinata yang meringis menunjukkan bentuk buburnya. Wafernya sudah menyatu dengan buburnya.

"Yahhh... gimana dong?" Tanya Guy.

"Loh kok bisa?" Tanya mereka heboh. Bahkan anak cowok yang masih menyapu luar tenda pun ikut melihat.

"Iya nih, tadi aku jatuh... gimana niiiihh..." Kata Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_ jatuh?! Hinata- _chan_ , kamu enggak apa kan? Aduh... kenapa malah mentingin buburnya, Hinata- _chan_ jatuh tau!" Naruto mengecek tubuh Hinata dari bawah sampai atas. Hinata memutar matanya.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa Naruto- _kun_. Buburnya, kita bisa kalah." Kata Hinata. Naruto cemberut.

"Ya udah, gak apa. Sini buburnya. Yang menu nasi dan ikannya sudah di antar kan?" Kata Guy.

"Udah _sensei_ , tinggal buburnya aja ini." Kata Sakura.

"Oh ya udah. Biar _sensei_ bersihin dulu buburnya." Guy mengambil sendok bubur lalu memakan bagian bubur yang sudah menyatu dengan wafer. Mereka menatap Guy jijk.

"Ihhh... ya ampun, _sensei_ kok jorok baget sihhh.." Kata Ino jijik.

"Mit amit... jangan sampe punya anak kayak _sensei_ deh."

"Udah, selesai. Gini aja kok ribet." Guy mengamil tisu lagi dan mengelap sendok itu lagi.

"Nih, kasiin ke jurinya." Guy menyodorkan mangkok bubur itu ke Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

"AYO! NYANYI SEMUAAAA..."

"Yeppo... Yeppo... kawan... bergembira... di sekitar... api unggun... menyala..." Setelah peyulutan api unggun oleh peserta yang sengaja dipilih sebagai petugas api unggun, mereka bernyanyi sambil berjalan mengelilingi api unggun.

"Ughh... sebaiknya sudahi acara ini. Aku sangat mengantuk." Kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang berjalan di belakang Sakura memeluk Sakura dari belakang sambil tetap berjalan. "Hn, padahal aku kira acara api unggun ini, seperti yang di film-film. Dimana kita bisa bermesraan, di depan api unggun." Bisik Sasuke.

"Mesra-mesra palamu peang. Ya kali, ini Jambore-nya anak pramuka, bukan camping kita-kita." Kata Sakura cemberut. Sasuke mendengus.

"Ino, rambutmu makin panjang ya." Kata Sai menarik rambut Ino.

"Yha bang, YHA. Sukamu lah, dan jangan tarik rambutku!" Kata Ino kesal.

Sai cemberut. "Kau tidak ada romantis-romantisnya! Lihat itu Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka romantis sekali!" Kata Sai.

"Apaan... kau belum tahu aslinya. Aku yakin, pasti Sakura juga marah dipeluk Sasuke di saat-saat begini. Lagian, yang romantis itu harusnya cowok kalee... dan yang menerima kelakuan romantis, baru cewek." Kata Ino makin kesal. Kzl... kzl...

"Hmm..." Sai manggut-manggut memikirkan perkataan Ino. Ingin rasanya Ino memenggal kepala Sas sekarang juga.

"Hoam... jika sampai setengah jam lagi, acara ini belum usai, aku akan tidur berdiri." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"Jika setengah jam lagi kau lakukan itu, bukan tidur berdiri yang kau dapat. Tapi MATI BERDIRI yang kau dapat." Ancam Temari. Shikamaru terbelalak. Naruto yang mendengar itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"H-hei apa-apaan itu. Kau sangat mengerikan." Kata Shikamaru menatap Temari ngeri.

"Ohh... sudah berani bilang aku mengerikan ya... hmmm... kau minta put-"

Cup.

"Emmphh... ugh lephaskhan Shika- _kun_..." Shikamaru menarik Temari keluar barisan.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang ' _kata_ ' itu, maka bukan hanya ciuman yang kau dapat." Shikamaru menyeringai lalu menarik Temari ke barisan lagi.

"Euuhh... mereka menjijikkan. Bahkan masih SMA sudah berani berciuman. Mau jadi apa, bangsa negara kita ini?!" Kata Naruto lebay. –Mereka tidak tahu _kiss scene_ -nya SasuSaku.

Hinata meringis. "Ya... biarkan lah, dari pada bertengkar terus." Kata Hinata.

"Tapi tidak begitu juga... tahu tempat dan waktu kali." Kata Naruto.

"Palingan nanti dia juga sama seperti Shikamaru. Sama mesumnya." Gumam Hinata yang ternyata di dengar Naruto. Naruto menyeringai.

"Aku dengar itu. Jika kau mau, aku bisa memperlakukan mu seperti itu." Kata Naruto jahil.

"Mesum!" Hinata menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Baru segitu, sudah dikatai mesum. Bagaimana yang lebih-lebih." Gerutu Naruto yang kemudian mendapat jitakan lagi dari Hinata.

Neji geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan teman-temannya semua.

"Ga usah geleng-geleng." Kata Tenten kalem.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Neji.

"Kau juga terkadang sama _absurd_ -nya dengan mereka." Tenten mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Neji yang gemas dengan Tenten langsung mengecup pipinya cepat. Gemeshhhh...

"Ihh... apaan sih." Tenten pura-pura mengelap pipinya. Padahal kalo bisa, dia gak akan basuh muka 7 hari 7 malam, biar bekas kecupan Neji gak hilang.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	11. Chapter 11

**THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 11: Selesai Raimuna dan ... Daftar OSIS?**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

"Ya, anak-anak! Ayo, cepat keluarkan barang kalian. Tendanya sudah mau diturunkan ini." Teriak Anko. Semua pada sibuk mengeluarkan barang.

"PLIS SIAPA AJA, TOLONG BANTUIN AKU! LIAT INIII... UDAH MAU JATOH WOYYY!" Ino berteriak membuat mereka semua memutar mata.

Sai mendengus. "Sini, aku bantuin sayang." Kata Sai manis plus little bit modus.

Ino memutar matanya. "Nih. Bantuin ya bantuin aja. Kagak usah pake modus segala." Ketus Ino.

Sai cemberut dan mengangkat barang Ino sebagian. "Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti tidak pacaran. Kami tidak pernah akur." Gumam Sai pelan.

"Aku dengar itu mayat! Bukannya tidak pernah akur, hanya saja tau tempat dan waktu dong!" Ino menatap Sai tajam.

Mereka menatap Ino dan Sai khawatir. "Tolong jangan berantam." Kata Hinata takut-takut.

Anko menatap mereka bingung. Setelah ngeh dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar anak remaja." Gumamnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian ini. Sebaiknya cepat bawa barang kalian keluar dan taruh di alas itu. Sebentar lagi pengumuman pemenang lomba." Ucap Anko.

"Iya _sensei_." Jawab mereka termasuk Ino dan Sai.

Mereka semua meletakkan barang dan pergi ke tempat semua peserta sudah berbaris.

"Yaaa... adik-adik sekalian, MANA SUARANYA?!" Teriak kakak panitia.

"WAAAOOOOOOOOOO..." Macam-macam teriakan membahana terdengar.

"SALAM PRAMUKA!"

"SALAM!"

"Ya, kita umumkan siapa pemenang-pemenang lomba di Raimuna daerah tahun ini." Kata kakak panitia.

"Iya qaqa..."

Kakak panitia membuka kertas yang mungkin isinya nama regu pemenang. "Pertama lomba memasak dulu ya..."

"Yo'e kakk..."

"Juara 3 pemenang lomba memasak adalah... REGU COEG DARI PANGKALAN XXX!"

"YEEEEEE..." Regu COEG berteriak kencang.

"Ya, tepuk tangan untuk regu COEG. Pinru regu COEG dimohonkan untuk maju."

"Prok prok prok prok prok..." Semua bertepuk tangan. Ada juga yang mengejek dengan hanya bertepuk tangan dengan satu jari.

"Juara 2 pemenang lomba memasak... The HINTS DARI PANGKALAN KONOHA HIGHSCHOOL!"

Mereka menatap juri tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa produk gagal seperti makanan mereka memenangkan lomba?!

"Pinru The HINTS maju ya..." Neji maju ke depan dan menerima hadiah.

"Ya, lanjut yaahhh... Juara 1 pemenang lomba memasak adalah... REGU _WORTH IT_!"

"WWOOOUUUUUU..." Regu _WORTH IT_ bersorak.

Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Ino, dan berbisik. "Kurasa mereka terinspirasi dari lagunya _fifth harmony_."

Ino mendengus. "Apakah ini saatnya?"

"Kita lanjut ke pemenang kebersihan yaaa..."

"Ya qaqa..."

"SEMANGAT DIKIT DONNGGGGG...!"

"YA QAQA!"

"Okee... juara 3 nya lomba kebersihan adalahhhhhh... REGU COMBLANG!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang The HINTS dan BEWAHEM sedang berjalan menuju bus. Setelah pengumumang lomba tadi, The HINTS hanya menyabet 1 kategori. Yaitu juara 2 lomba memasak.

"Ya iyalah, gimana mau menang lomba kebersihan, kalo pembalut aja masih berserak entah dimana-mana." Kata Sai kala mereka tidak masuk 3 besar lomba kebersihan.

Anak BEWAHEM lebih dulu masuk ke bus, diikuti The HINTS dibelakangnya.

" _Sensei_ , dijemput disekolah 'kan?" Tanya Karin.

"Iya."

Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke mencolek bahu Ino yang berada di depannya.

"Hmm..." Jawab Ino.

Sakura geleng-geleng kepala. "Enggak duduk sama Sai? Kasian tuh Hinata mau duduk sama Naruto engga bisa." Kata Sakura.

"Biarin aja." Ino tak acuh.

Sai menghampiri Ino dan mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk pindah. Hinata mengganguk.

"Hey, masih marah? Sensi banget sih. Gitu aja marah." Kata Sai.

"Nampak lo?" Hmmm... kayaknya Ino emang marah. Sampe pake lo-gue gituu...

Sai menghela nafas, melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Ino dan mengacak rambut Ino. Ino menatap Sai tajam.

"Apaan sih lo?! Sana!" Ino menepis tangan Sai kasar.

Sai tersenyum. "Jangan marah-marah, nanti cepet tua loh!"

Ino cemberut. "Bukan urusan lo!"

Sai mengambil sesuatu dari belakangnya dan memamerkannya di depan mata Ino. "Yakin masih mau marah kalau aku kasih ini?" Tanya Sai.

Pipi Ino blushing dan dengan cepat menyambar coklat di tangan Sai. Namun bukan coklat itulah yang membuat pipi Ino blushing melainkan gambar dirinya saat sedang jelajah, kalau tidak salah. Dan juga satu kelopak bunga yang ia tidak tahu bunga apa itu namanya.

"Kau ambil dari mana bunganya?" Kata Ino pelan.

Sai mengangkat bahu. "Tadi aku petik. Hehehe... di deket tenda kita kan emang ada bunga."

"CIEEE... UDAH BAIKKAN NIH?!" Sorak mereka semua. BEWAHEM menatap The HINTS aneh sekaligus terganggu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Woy, katanya nanti ada festival sekolah kan yak?" Tanya Naruto.

Ino mengangguk. "Iya. Katanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun sekolah."

Tadi setelah bus sampai di sekolah, mereka memutuskan untuk nongkorong di Pizza Hut dan meminta orang tua mereka tuk menjemput mereka disana saja. Jadilah mereka sekarang disini.

"Kalo aku denger-denger sih, setiap kelas harus ada stand yang menjual sesuatu gituuu..." Kata Tenten.

Sakura mengangguk. "Nanti juga akan ada lomba. Tenten, kita basket kan? Nah, nanti ada lomba tuh."

"Pokoknya banyak lomba deh." Lanjut Sakura.

"Kataya juga ada pementasan drama." Tambah Hinata.

Shikamaru mendengus. "Palingan juga anak drama yang main."

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Engga juga. Semua boleh ikut. Bahkan katanya setiap kelas emang harus menyumbang penampilan mereka."

"Tapi itu engga wajib drama." Koreksi Temari.

"Jadi intinya, kalo drama semua boleh ikut. Dan setiap kelas wajib menyumbang penampilan mereka, tapi engga wajib drama. Misal, nyanyi gitu?" Tanya Ino yang pusing.

"Iya. Seperti itu." Temari mengangguk.

"Ahh... itu pasti merepotkan. Aku dari dulu sangat menghindari acara-acara seperti itu." Celetuk Shikamaru.

"Aku setuju." Sambung Neji.

"Nanti juga ada lomba menghias kelas."

"Dan lomba-lomba lainnya." Finish Sakura yang sudah mudeg mendengar lomba ini lomba itu.

"Shikamaru, kau pasti akan bekerja banyak!" Kata Temari. Sakura dan Ino cekikikan melihat Temari cemberut.

Shikamaru menggeleng malas. "Yang mengurus OSIS." Kata Shikamaru.

"Hah?! Yang bener? Kan belum dilantik." Kata Sai.

"Memangnya kau kira kapan festival sekolahnya?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Emmm... tidak tahu." Sai menggeleng.

"Bukannya, kalau tidak salah ya, festivalnya dua bulan lagi?" Ucap Naruto.

"Hn, itu masih sempat untuk pelantikan." Sahut Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam.

"Itu berarti... sebentar lagi kita akan test OSIS ya?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengangguk.

 **.**

.

"Dek, yang milih organisasi OSIS kemarin, turun ke ruangan OSIS ya, saat jam istirahat pertama. Kita test OSIS. Btw, yang ikut Raimuna kemarin, nanti ke kantor guru saat istirahat ke-2." Kakak OSIS berkata singkat lalu pergi. Saat ini sedang pelajaran Kurenai- _sensei_.

"Ya kak..." Kata anak-anak yang mendaftar OSIS kemarin.

Kurenai mengangguk. "Sebentar lagi keluar main. Nanti yang dipanggil turun. Ya sudah kita lanjutkan pelajaran lagi." Kurenai mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis lagi. Namun baru saja...

 **[Kring... kring...]**

Semua siswa-siswi tertawa geli. Kurenai menghela nafas. "Kampret. Baru juga mau ngejelasin." Gumamnya yang sedikit didengar oleh murid-murid. Dan itu membuat murid-murid menjadi tertawa lepas.

"Ya sudah. Kalian boleh istirahat. Hari apa lagi saya masuk?" Tanya Kurenai.

"Hari Selasa _sensei_..." Jawab beberapa murid.

"Berapa jam pelajaran?"

"Jam pelajaran ke-4 dan ke-5 _sensei_... berarti 2 jam."

"Nah, hari Selasa kita ujian." Putus Kurenai.

"HAHHH?! APA?! KAN BELUM DI JELASKAN ITU MATERI TERKHIR BAB INI. KOK UJIAN SIH?!" Protes beberapa murid.

Beberapa murid menggerutu. Ada juga yang teriak langsung.

Kurenai melotot tajam seperti ibu tiri. "Salahin belnya yang bunyi saat saya baru akan menjelaskan." Kata Kurenai judes.

"Dasar guru sinting." Gumam Naruto.

"Udah, kalo dalam hitunga ke 3 kalian tidak keluar untuk istirahat. Kalian enggak usah istirahat sekalian!" Seru Kurenai.

"SATU..." Kurenai mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"Eh iya, iya, _sensei..._ tunggu, saya ambil minum duluuuu..."

"KYAAA..."

Semua murid mulai heboh keluar kelas untuk makan ke kantin ataupun urusan lainnya. Kurenai tersenyum puas. Dia melihat kelas yang kosong, lalu tersadar sesuatu.

"EHHH... YANG PIKET MANA?! KOK KELUAR JUGA?! YANG PIKET HOYYY YANG PIKETTT...! aduhhh..." Kurenai teriak heboh. Bahkan sampai terdengar ke kantin –mungkin.

The HINTS memutar mata. "Padahal kalau sedang berjalan, melakukan pemeriksaan, atau saat sedang mengajar, Kurenai- _sensei_ itu, kelihatannya sangat beribawa. Tapi kok kayak gitu sih..." Ino mengelus-ngelus dadanya tabah sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

The HINTS sedang menuruni tangga menuju ruang OSIS saat 2 pasang kekasih melewati mereka. Sedikit susah memang, melihat berapa banyak The HINTS. "Ya ampun... mereka mau demo kali ya. Jalan kok sekali segerombolan gitu sih... kan jadi susah orang lewat." Bisik salah satu cewek ke cowoknya. Dan itu semua didengar The HINTS.

The HINTS pun menatap tajam 2 pasang kekasih itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Tok Tok Tok]**

 **[Kcok... Knock...]**

Sakura mewakili mereka mengetuk pintu ruangan OSIS, yang konon katanya luar biasa luas.

 **[Sreett...]**

Pintu dibuka oleh Pain- _senpai_ selaku ketua OSIS. "Hn, masuk." Katanya dengan wajah datar.

Dan saat itu pula lah, Sakura dan Tenten berfikir. ' _Apakah setiap orang yang ganteng bersifat dingin?'_ Batin mereka berdua

Dan tanpa terhubung, batin Ino, Hinata dan Temari berkata. _'Tidak semua orang tampan dinginkan? Buktinya my hunny bunny sweaty enggak kok._ '

"E-eh... iya _senpai_." Jawab mereka serempak.

Mereka pun memasuki ruangan OSIS. Dan benar saja, ruangan OSIS itu sangat besar.

"Whoaaa..." Gumam Naruto kagum sedikit norak.

Beberapa kakak OSIS menoleh kearah mereka. Wajar saja. Sekali masuk 10 orang.

"Dek, cepet ambil tempat duduk ya. Pengumuman udah mau dimulai.."

"Iya kak." Rupanya mereka lah yang terakhir datang.

Kakak OSIS mulai mengumumkan. "Ehm, dek, ini sebenarnya belum masuk test OSIS ya. Ini lebih kayak mendaftar OSIS gitu. Baru nanti kami seleksi. Nah, berikutnya akan dijelaskan oleh ketOS." Kata salah satu kakak kelas.

 _Senpai_ cantik itu memberi mikrofon ke ketua OSIS. "Hn."

"Jadi nanti ini akan dibagikan kertas pendaftaran OSIS-nya. Lalu kalian isi, paling lambat dikumpul hari Kamis." Kata Pain dengan wajah _stay cool_.

"Itu berarti 3 hari paling lambat ya dek." Jelas kakak OSIS yang satu.

Semua mengangguk. "Lalu, disertai foto 3x4, latar belakang biru. Jumlahnya paling sedikit 3 lembar. Lambang OSIS SMA nya harus kelihatan." Lanjut Pain.

Semua mengangguk lagi. "Kalian juga harus membuat kerajinan tangan. _**Hasil kalian sendiri**_." Kalimat terakhir ditekankan oleh Pein.

Hening. Semua mengangguk lagi. "Ada yang mau ditanya?" Kata Pain dingin.

Salah satu orang mengacungkan tangan. "Hn, kamu." Tunjuk Pein.

"M-maksud dari kerajinan tangan itu s-seperti apa-apa saja ya?" Tanyanya sedikit gemetar.

Pain menatap siswa itu tajam. "Hn, menggambar, membuat origami. Terserah. Gini calon OSIS?! Kerajinan tangan saja tidak tahu. Cih!" Ketus Pain.

Kakak OSIS yang berambut ungu langsung mengambil mikrofon tadi dari tangan Pain. Dan tersenyum canggung. "Ya, ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan? Saya yang jawab kok. Enggak usah takut. Hehe..."

Hening.

"Okelah kalau tidak ada yang mau bertanya. Nah, data formulir itu udah masuk tahap seleksi ya. Soalnya seleksi pertama itu kelengkapan berkas. Uhmm... sekarang perkenalan aja yah?" Kata Konan ramah.

"Kami dulu atau kalian duluan hayo...?"

"Kakak aja..." Jawab beberapa anak yang The HINTS yakin, nyalinya tinggi.

"Okedeh, mulai dari ketua OSIS nya ya?" Kata Konan. Dia memberi mikrofon tadi ke Pain lagi. Tampak ia membisikkan 'Perkenalan'. Dan Pain mengangguk.

"Pain. Ketua OSIS." Perkenalan sangat singkat.

"Halo... Aku Konan. Hehehe... Sekretaris OSIS." Kata Konan manis.

"Hai _kouhai_ manis..." Kisame menaik-naikkan alisnya menggoda. "Kisame Hoshigaki. Ketua seksi 1." Eww...

"Dengar ya, _senpai_ tampan ini namanya DEI-DA-RA. Aku ketua seksi 2." Deidara mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Apakah benar mereka OSIS? _Oh my god_ , ya kali,batin The HINTS.

Tiba-tiba muncul 2 orang dari balik sekat ruangan OSIS. Yang pertama kali tampak adalah rambut merah dan rambut hitam diikat rendah.

"Hee? Adik-adik kelasnya sudah daftar ya? Aa... _souka_. Kalian sudah mulai perkenalan?" Tanya si rambut merah tenang. Sakura pertamanya tidak tertarik dengan siapapun itu yang datang. Begitu pula The HINTS lainnya. Namun, sepertinya Sakura mengenali suara itu.

Perlahan Sakura menoleh, dan...

Mata Sakura terbelalak dan refleks ia berteriak. "Sasori- _nii_!" Dengan cepat ia menutup mulutnya memakai tangan. Semua menoleh kearah Sakura.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan bersiul. "Wow, _imouto_ imutku mendaftar OSIS heh?" Wajah Sakura berubah cemberut. Sakura memang pernah mendengar kalau Sasori mengikuti OSIS. Tapi ia tak percaya itu. Yang benar saja?! Helaww... selama ini, dia berfikir anak yang bergabung OSIS itu adalah anak nerd yang little bit aktif plus jenius. Memang sih, Sasori itu pintar. Sangat malah. Tapi ia itu termasuk anak berandal! Sampai-sampai orangtuanya pernah berfikir untuk Sasori _home schooling_. Ckckckc...

"Sasori, _Baka otouto_ -ku juga mendaftar OSIS." Itachi menyenggol lengan Sasori. Kepala Sasori melongok kesana kemari mencari kepala pantat ayam Sasuke. Dan terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang memandangi Sakura.

Sasori menghampiri Sasuke dan mendorong kepala Sasuke hingga kepala Sasuke tertunduk. Sasuke menatap tidak suka kepada orang yang mendorong kepalanya itu. Namun saat yang dilihatnya adalah wajah imut Sasori, dia langsung tersenyum canggung dan menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

Bayangin aja vroh, calon kakak ipar. ' _Shit, this awkward moment, akhirnya datang juga!'_ Batin Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke, _blushing_ tiba-tiba. Ada dua alasan; Yang pertama, senyum canggung Sasuke yang aww... Kedua, salting-salting gimana gitu, ngeliat sang abang tercinta akan berinteraksi dengan pacar tercinta.

"Kenapa kau terus menatap _imouto_ -ku hah?!" Bentak Sasori.

"Err... a-aku tidak menatapnya." Kata Sasuke terbata. Ternyata dia gopla mandangin wajah manis Sakura. Wkwkwk...

Itachi menghampiri Sasori dan menepuk bahunya. "Kau mengidap _brother complex_. Bahkan calon adik iparmu saja tidak boleh menatap adikmu."

Sasori menatap Itachi bingung. Itachi menyeringai penuh makna. Sedetik kemudian mata Sasori terbelalak. "Jangan bilang... ADIKMU PACAR ADIKKU?!"

Itachi mengangguk dan memeluk Sasori haru. Sasori masih melongo sambil menatap kearah Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedikit nyengir.

"Aku tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak. Tapi aku cukup senang aku dan Itachi iparan," gumam Sasori pelan. "Ah ya, perkenalkan, aku Sasori, si tampan yang menjabat sebagai bendahara. _Well_ , aku tadinya juga tak mau mendapat jabatan perempuan seperti ini. Huh." Di saat seperti ini, Sasori masih bisa tidak lupa untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Maksud tebar pesona jugaaa.

"Dan aku Itachi, wakil ketua OSIS," ujar Itachi.

"ISIS iya..." Sasuke meledek Sang Kakak.

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	12. Chapter 12

**THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 12: Test OSIS (bagian 1)**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

Semalam mereka sudah berjanji bahwa hari ini mereka akan kumpul untuk membahas karya apa yang akan mereka masing-masing buat dan dikumpulkan ke kakak OSIS nanti. Yah, semacam berunding gitu lah. Dan kali ini yang menjadi korban adalah rumah Sasuke.

" _Baka_ Naruto! Jangan bongkar itu bodoh!" Seru Sasuke sambil menarik kuping Naruto kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Sedari tadi tangan Naruto terus menggatal menjelajahi seluruh isi kamar. Padahal yang lain diam-diam aja tuh.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kamarnya. Engga juga deng. Ada Sakura yang berguling-guling di tempat tidurnya, sambil menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar di bantal-bantalnya. Ada Ino, Hinata, Temari dan Tenten yang seperti _tour_ keliling kamarnya yang luas ini sambil melihat-lihat pajangan atau foto yang terpajang di dinding maupun yang terletak di salah satu meja di kamarnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat itu. Ada juga Sai, Shikamaru, dan Neji yang memainkan PS 4 nya. Enggak parah-parah amat kan? Dari pada Naruto yang kegatelan tangannya bongkar sana sini? Hanya membuatnya pusing saja.

"WOYY... JADI GAK RUNDINGANNYA INI?!" Hilang sudah ke _cool_ an Sasuke, hilang sudah kejaiman Sasuke, hilang sudah kekalemannya Sasuke hilang sudah, HILANG. Bukannya berunding, mereka malah merusuh.

Sakura mengintip dari balik bantal Sasuke dan melenguh. "Emhh... bisa tidak jangan teriak?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Agak gimana gitu juga sih, ngeliat semua teman-temannya terdiam _plus_ terkejut, karena mendengar jeritan dirinya.

"Habisnya, kalian di sini merusuh. Padahal kan niatnya akan berunding. Ini sudah akan malam. Dan kita belum merundinkan apa-apa." Kata Sasuke pelan.

Dan dengan gerakan refleks, mereka semua mengambil posisi duduk melingkar di karpet hangat berbulu lembut yang ada di kamar Sasuke. Mungkin karena emang Sasuke yang cocok jadi ketua ya. Beribawa gimana gitu. Tipe beribawa yang bisa buat melting. Ughh...

Temari duduk di dekat Shikamaru, disampingnya ada Ino dan Sai, disampingnya lagi ada Tenten dan Neji, disampingnya lagi ada Hinata dan Naruto, disampingnya lagi duduk Sakura. Sambil menghela nafas, Sasuke mengambil posisi di dekat Sakura.

"Oke, aku aja yang pimpin rundingan/rapat –atau apalah itu- hari ini." Ciaelah Sas, rapat.

Sasuke siap dengan kertas dan pulpennya. "Jadi, bisa kita mulai?" Tanya Sasuke. Semua mengangguk.

Sasuke juga mengangguk. "Mulai dari Temari. Kau akan membuat kerajinan tangan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Uhmm... aku belum tahu. Ta-tapi sepertinya aku akan sama dengan Shika- _kun_." Jawab Temaru ragu. Shikamaru mengerling ke arah Temari. Sedikit menatapnya bingung.

Temari yang tahu apa maksud Shikamaru langsung berkata. "Ehehe... habisnya aku tidak ada ide lagi sih. Aku ikuti kau saja ya Shika- _kun_?" Temari nyengir.

Shikamaru mendengus lalu mengacak surai lembut Temari. "Ya sudah."

Mereka mendengus melihat adegan picisan itu. "Rupanya, kau akan membuat apa Shika?" Tanya Sasuke.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jujur saja, dia belum memikirkan akan membuat apa. Otak-otak jeniusnya bekerja dengan cepat, dan muncullah satu pemikiran. "Emm... mungkin aku akan membuat rangkain rumit." Jawabnya.

"Rangkaian rumit?" Sasuke bertanya dengan lafal lambat.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Well, elektronika. Maunya sih rangkaian rumit. Tapi aku baru ingat sesuatu. Bahwa putri galakku ini ingin mengikutiku. Dan aku ragu aku tidak malas membuat dua rangkaian rumit. Jadinya rangkaian mudah saja. Seperti... rangkaian _flip-flop_ mungkin?" Temari yang dibilang putri galak menyubit perut Shikamaru 'mesra'.

"A-aww..." Shikamaru sedikit meringis.

"Hn," Sasuke mencatat bagian Shikamaru.

"Kalau kau Sai?" Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Aku sudah pasti menggambar." Kata Sai mantap. Sasuke mengangguk dan mencatatnya.

Lalu pandangannya beralih ke... loh kok Naruto? bukannya tadi Ino ya? Sasuke menjatuhkan pandangannya ke arah dimana tiga orang gadis, yaitu Sakura, Ino dan Tenten sedang menggosip ria.

"Eh, taukan. Katanya, Taylor Swift kentut pas ada wawancara hihihi... malu-maluin tau gak." Ino berhasil membuat dua temannya terkekeh pelan. Hinata menatap mereka bertiga ragu-ragu. Tahu bahwa Sasuke melihat ke-3 sahabatnya itu.

Sakura menyambung. "Oh, _so_ pasti. Iya dong, Kita kan kekinian." Jawab Sakura alay bin lebay.

"Eh'ehm!" Sasuke berdehem keras _hardcode_. Dan itu berhasil menyadarkan ketiga gadis yang tadinya menggosip itu.

"Sudah selesai menggosip?" Tanya Sasuke.

"E-eh..." Mereka tersenyum canggung.

"Ino, kau akan membuat apa?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba sabar. Entah kenapa moodnya sedikit buruk hari ini. Makanya, sedari tadi dia kayak... yah gitu deh. Lagi PMS kali. Upss...

"Aku... kayaknya, nulis puisi aja deh hehe..." Jawab Ino. Sasuke mengangguk dan mencatatnya.

Pulpennya menunjuk kearah Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti isyarat itu pun langsung menjawab. "Aku buat origami yang digantung-gantung itu aja lah. Yang lainnya susah." Kata Naruto cuek bebek. Dasar.

 **.**

 **.**

Dan setelah perundingan yang agak alot, akhirnya keluar lah hasil sebagai berikut; Temari dan Shikamaru membuat rangkaian _flip-flop_ dengan beberapa tambahan. Ino membuat puisi, Sai menggambar, Naruto membuat origami burung sebanyak 1000 (lebih mirip origami permintaan), Hinata dan tenten menulis lagu, Neji membuat pantun. Lalu terakhir, Sasuke dan Sakura membuat boneka _kokoru_.

"Baiklaahh... berarti tinggal membuatnya kan? Membuatnya besok saja yah? Aku tidak sabar memainkan FIFA 2016 di PS 4 mu ini Sasuke!" Naruto meloncat ke depan PS Sasuke.

Yang lain hanya bisa mendengus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Keesokan harinya] [Skip time langsung ke pulang sekolah]**

"Kita mau ke rumah siapa mengerjakannya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ke rumahku saja ya... Aku sedang tidak dikasih keluar rumah nih. Ya? Ya?" Sakura mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ -nya seperti pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Ehem, jadi _flashback_.

Mereka semua semua menangguk setuju. "Boleh, boleh." Sai manggut-manggut.

Dan mereka pun cus ke rumah Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Tadaima_!" Teriak Sakura lantang. Namun tidak ada yang menyahut.

Sakura memasang wajah bingung. Sementara yang lain hanya mengekor di belakangnya. " _NII-SANNNN..._!" Teriak Sakura lagi. Mereka yang mengerkor di belakang Sakura menutup kupingnya. Ya ampun, ini anak udah kebiasa hidup di hutan yak? Teriak melebihi tarzan.

Seseorang turun dari tangga dann... "KYAAA..!" Semua yang bergender cewek, termasuk Sakura berteriak. Eh, tunggu, kalau semua yang bergender cewek teriak, berarti Naruto juga cewek dong? Pasalnya Naruto juga ikut berteriak. Ah, lupakan.

" _NII-SANN_! Kenapa hanya memakai handuukkkk!" Tegur Sakura. Ya, ternyata yang turun dari tangga adalah Sasori. But, Sasori toples lah yang datang. Sasori hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi bagian ehembawahnyaehem.

Sasori yang tersadar pun langsung berbalik ke atas sambil berkata. "I-iya... habisnya kamu teriak-teriak sihhh!" Sasori berasa harga dirinya jatuh jauuuuuuuhhh ke bawah tanah. Secara, sebelum ini _pride_ nya itu sangat tinggi. Melebihi tingginya langit.

"Sasori- _nii_ setiap hari seperti ini? Kalau iya, wah! Enak dong Sakura. Cuci mata terus." Ceplos Ino. Sai yang mendengar kata-kata genit Ino langsung memeluk Ino dan menenggelamkan kepala pirang pacar tercintanya itu ke keteknya.

"KYAA! SAI- _KUN_!" Tangan Ino memukul-mukul udara.

"Hm. Rasakan. Makanya jangan genit!"

"Iyaa... iya! Janjiii! Lepaskaannn..." Suara Ino yang melengking menggema di rumah besar Sakura.

"Eh, ada yang dateng."

"Hn, _baka aniki_." Sahut Sasuke.

"Eh, Itachi- _nii_ kok ada disini?" Tanya Tenten.

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa? Tidak boleh."

"E-eh bukan begitu! Ya sudahlah." Tenten menggerutu. Kan bugan gitu maksudnya.

"Eh, Itachi- _nii_!" Sakura menyapa Itachi.

"Yo, kalian semua! Kerja kelompok?" Tanya Itachi.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya, kira-kira seperti itulah. Kami ingin mengerjakan kerajinan tangan untuk test OSIS. Hehehe..."

Itachi megangguk mengerti. "Aaa.. _souka_. Ya sudah, aku tak mau mengganggu kalian. Aku ke kamar Sasori lagi ya. Dah." Itachi baru akan menaiki saat-

Naruto menatap horror Itachi. "Ngapain _nii-san_ di kamarnya Sasori- _nii_?!" Pikiran Naruto entah sudah melanglang buana kemana-mana.

Dengan sekejap Itachi melempar sendal rumah yang dipinjamnya ke wajah Naruto. "Aku main game bodoh!"

" _Ittai_... ta-tapi kan tadi Saso-nii hanya memakai handuk. Ya mana kutahu. Ku kira 'nananinu'." Ucap Naruto.

'PLAK'

Naruto mendapat lemparan sendal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah kejadian tadi, mereka pun langsung naik ke kamar Sakura.

 **[kriieet...]**

Mata mereka semua –kecuali Sakura- langsung berputar kesana kemari melihat interior kamar Sakura. Warna _milky pink_ namun cerah memenuhi kamar milik Sakura.

"Kamarmu terlalu feminim Sakura- _chan_." Kata Naruto sambil menduduki kasur empuk berseprai pink bermotif bunga pucat dan bernuansa vintage.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Yah wajar saja. Aku kan seorang perempuan."

"Sudah, ayo kita mulai saja membuat pekerjaanya. Ini sudah sore." Kata Tenten.

Mereka pun mengambil posisi duduk masing-masing.

"Uhm... tunggu sebentar, Shikamaru dan Temari kalian sudah mempunyai bahan-bahan untuk kau rakit 'kan?" Tanya Sakura. Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Kalau Sai? Kau sudah memiliki bahan?" Tanya Sakura.

Sai menangguk. "Aku kan hanya melukis."

"Naruto, kau sudah ada origaminya?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Ehe, belum."

"Ck, kau ini. Untung saja aku ada kan." Kata Sakura.

"Boleh aku bagi?" Naruto mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Ya sudah, Boleh."

Mereka pun memulai pekerjaan masing-masing. Yang idenya sama, saling membantu seperti Sasuke dan Sakura yang membuat boneka kokoru dengan mesranya, seperti Tenten dan Hinata yang saling bertukar pikiran seputar bait lagu, juga seperti Shikamaru yang membantu Temari membuat rangkaian _flip-flop_ nya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Kata Sai.

"Memangnya kau melukis apa?" Tanya Ino yang berusaha mengintip lukisan Sai.

"Eits, rahasia _hime_." Sai tersenyum lalu mengecup pelipis Ino.

Mereka semua mendengus. "Aw aw... kayaknya mesra sekali ya. Enak yah Ino - _chan_." Sindir Hinata.

Naruto yang gagal paham mengira ia yang disindir oleh Hinata. "Hey, aku juga bisa." Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kemudian Naruto melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Hinata. Dikecupnya pipi gembil Hinata.

Hinata? Sudah, tak usah ditanya. Kita tahu kebiasaan hime kita satu ini.

"Udah... terus aja gitu. Siapa lagi nih yang mau nyusul?" Gerutu Tenten pelan. Eh, dia bukan cemburu ya. Enak aja. Wong Neji gak kalah romantis kok. Malahan lebih romantis Neji. Tapi Neji tahu tempat kaleee...

"Sudahlah, lanjut saja. Nanti tidak siap." Kata Sakura malas.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka siap saat hari sudah menjelang sore. Setelah mebereskan semua peralatan, mereka memutuskan untuk ke taman belakang rumah Sakura.

 **[Sreet...]**

Saat pintu kaca yang membatasi antara ruang TV ke arah taman digeser, angin sepoi-sepoi langsung menerpa wajah mereka.

"Aaah... indahnya." Ino membentangkan tangannya. Hm, kalau seperti ini dia jadi _flashback_ pada hari dimana Sai menyatakan cinta padanya. Sudahlah jadi _flashbck_.

Neji dan Tenten langsung mengambil tempat di _gazebo_ berwarna putih cantik. _Gazebo_ itu benar-benar cantik. Di sekitar atapnya terdapat bunga-bunga berakar yang membentuk lingkaran. Jadi atap _gazebo_ itu seperti memakai _flower crown_. Dan lagi _gazebo_ itu sangat nyaman. Buktinya Neji sudah tiduran di atas paha Tenten, dengan Tenten mengelus rambut Neji. Yah gitu mah nyaman atuh Neji.

Sasuke dan Sakura juga udah _stay_ di ayunan indah. Tidak usah dijelaskan posisi mereka saat ini. Hanya membuat cemburu saja.

Naruto dan Hinata juga sudah mengambil posisi di bangku taman. Mesra-mesraan mainin bunga. Untung bukan hati yang dimainin. Dasar.

Shikamaru dan Temari menyalurkan hobi bersama sepertinya. Mereka tiduran di bawah pohon sambil menatap lagit.

Sedangkan Ino dan Sai? Ino duduk di dekat bunga dengan cantiknya, sementara Sai mengambil posisi yang sangat pas untuk melukis Ino. Duh, mereka semua bikin ngiri deh. Authornya aja masih ngegantung /jiah.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari H sudah tiba. Mereka ke ruangan OSIS saat jam pulang sekolah.

"Tugas yang kemarin saya suruh, sudah dikerjakan?" Tanya Pein selaku KetOs.

"Sudah bangggg..." Kata mereka semua.

"Abang, abang, kalian kira abang tukang bakso apa. Panggil kakak." Kata Pein datar.

Oke, mereka semua menahan tawanya untuk tidak meledak. "Ya kakkk..."

"Tugasnya kumpulkan ke meja di belakang saya ini." Mata Pein melirik meja yag ada di belakangnya. Semua murid yang mandaftar OSIS langsung menaruh tugas masing-masing di atas meja itu.

"Hn, Konan." Pein memanggil Konan.

Konan mengangguk. Duh, pake bahasa isyarat kayaknya. "Yang namanya dipanggil ambil kartu ini ya. Ini nanti urutan nomor kalian buat test OSIS." Kata Konan.

Mereka semua menagngguk.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Wu Tenten."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Nara Shikamaru."

"Sabaku Temari."

"Shimura Sai."

"Yamanaka Ino"

Dan pembagian nomor itu terus berlanjut sampai dengan selesai.

"Besok kalian dipanggil untuk test OSIS ya dek. Banyak-banyak doa ajalah." Konan menyeringai.

Rata-rata di sana meringis semua.

BERSIAPLAH KALIAAANNNN... FIGHT!

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Haloo ^^ ini versi yang udah diedit ya. Tenang kok, gak saya edit banyak-banyak, Cuma sekitaran typo dan kalimat janggal aja (dan itu pun tidak semua). Tanda baca gak saya ubah. Karena bagaimana pun ini fanfik pertama saya. Buat kenangan, kalo dulu tulisan saya itu amburadul begini xD (walaupun sekarang juga masih amburadul)


	13. Chapter 13

**THE HINTS**

 **.**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning:** Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 13: Test OSIS (bagian 2)**

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

 **[Tok, Tok, Tok!] [Krieett...]**

Suara pintu yang diketuk kemudian dibuka terdengar, dan dua orang kakak kelas memasuki kelas. Satu mempunyai rambut berwarna pirang dengan potongan pendek dan satunya lagi mempunyai rambut bewarna biru tua yang diikat longgar. Kedua _senpai_ itu cantik dan seksi dengan seragam ketat kurang ketat milik mereka.

"Permisi," ucap _senpai_ yang berambut pirang.

"Ya?" Sahut Asuma- _sensei_.

" _Sensei_ , mau manggil yang test OSIS," kata _senpai_ yang berambut pirang itu lagi.

"Oh ya, silakan kalau begitu. Surat izinnya?" Pak Asuma membuka telapak tangannya kemudian menyodorkan tangannya ke _senpai_ itu. Pose meminta.

 _Senpai_ itu memberi surat izin. "Ini."

Asuma- _sensei_ mengangguk. "Silahkan panggil."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Wuu Tenten, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku Temari, Shimura Sai, dan Yamanaka Ino. Turun ke ruangan OSIS sekarang ya. Jangan lupa pakai nomornya. Dipakaikan peniti, dan pasang di dada sebelah kiri." Selesai mengucapkan itu, kedua _senpai_ itu keluar setelah sebelumnya permisi.

" _Sensei_ , kami permisi ya." Ucap Sakura mewakili semua. Dan Asuma- _sensei_ mengangguk sebagai balasan. Merka pun pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mereka sampai di sana, sudah banyak yang mengantri di luar ruangan OSIS.

"Loh, katanya masuk. Kok pada di luar?" bisik Ino.

"NOMOR 01, 02, 03, DAN 04!" Teriak salah satu kakak OSIS yang barusan keluar dari ruangan OSIS.

4 Orang mengangkat tangan dan langsung disuruh masuk.

"Oh, ngantri baru nanti dipanggil." Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Ya sudah, kita duduk di situ saja." Temari menunjuk tangga yang ada di dekat ruangan OSIS.

Dan mereka semua mengangguk menyetujui.

 **.**

 **.**

"NOMOR 23, 24, 25, DAN 26!" Teriak salah satu kakak OSIS.

Tubuh Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, dan Tenten sedikit menegang. YHA AMPUN! ITU NOMOR MEREKA! Segera mereka bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju ruangan OSIS.

Namun sebelum itu— " _GOOD LUCK GUYS! GANBATTE NE!"_ Teriak Ino, Sai, Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, dan Hinata.

"NOMOR 23, 24, 25, DAN 26!" Teriak kakak OSIS itu sekali lagi.

"Iya, iya kak!" Seru Tenten.

"Langsung masuk aja ya." Kata kakak itu sambil tersenyum. Senyuman yang... jahil? Jahat? Mengejek? Entahlah mereka tak tahu.

Memilih tidak peduli, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, dan Tenten langsung memasuki ruangan OSIS. Namun, begitu masuk, mereka merasa ingin langsung lari ke luar.

Bagaimana tidak? Baiklah, akan dijelaskan sedikit bagaimana ruangan OSIS tersebut; Lampu dimatikan, musik dj yang ajep dihidupkan dengan suara keras, beberapa murid yang sedang test OSIS tampak warna-warni karena lampu warna-warni yang memutari ruangan. Ada Ami, anak kelas XC (sepuluh C) yang berdiri di atas kursi sambil memakai jas OSIS.

"Esehhh dah berasa masuk OSIS lah ya." Semua orang di sana tahu, kalau ucapan kakak OSIS yang satu itu bertujuan untuk meledek Ami. Ami yang bodoh atau bagaimana, dia hanya tersenyum—dan tampak senang dengan itu.

 **[BRAK]**

"HEH, KALIAN YANG BEREMPAT! MAU BERDIRI-BERDIRI DI SANA AJA ATAU MAU TEST OSIS?!"

Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, dan Tenten melonjak kaget. Sialan, kakak kelas sialan! Gak ada otaknya. Mereka berempat hanya tertunduk.

"YAH? MASIH DIAM JUGA?! KELILING LAH KALIAN KE STAND SATU KE STAND LAINNYA. DI SINI MAU TEST, BUKAN MAU DIAM-DIAM GITU AJA!"

Keempat anggota The Hints ini dengan terbirit-birit masuk ke stand satu. Tes visi misi. Sakura mendapat giliran pertama dari tiga orang lainnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menarik napasnya.

"Siapa namamu?!"

' _Buset dah nih kakak nanya apa bentak?'_ batin Sakura.

"Na-nama saya Haruno Sakura, kak," jawab Sakura pelan.

Kakak itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Haruno? Adik Sasori? Kelas?

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Iya, adik Sasori kak. Kelas XA, kak."

"Visi dan misi kamu apa?"

Sakura mengucapkan visi dan misinya dengan panjang lebar. Kakak itu mengangguk-angguk dan menyuruh Sakura untuk lanjut di stand berikutnya. Di stand selanjutnya—tes _english_ , ia bertemu Karin. Yang benar saja, Karin?

"Ucapkan visi dan misi kamu _in english_." ucap kakak berwajah tampan satu itu.

Kembali, Sakura mengucapkan visi dan misinya, namun kali ini dalam bahasa Inggris. Sebenarnya ia—dan ia yakin teman-temannya yang lain—juga sedikit terkejut dengan test ini. Dan mereka juga tidak tahu kalau ada tes ini, jadi tidak mempersiapkan apa pun. Untung saja kemampuan _English_ The HINTS bagus. Mungkin Sakura akan memberitahukan kepada mereka semua yang belum tes, kalau ada tes ini, jika ia sudah selesai tes OSIS laknat ini nanti.

Setelah tes _English_ -nya selesai, ia melanjutkan tesnya ke stand ketiga. Tes bakat. Syalaaan dia ada bakat apa, emangnya?

"Bisa apa?"

Nah, ini lagi nih. Mukanya aja yang manis melebihi manis gula. Ehhh kelakuannya, kelakuan si kucing garong, bray.

"Eng ... nyanyi, mungkin." _Shiiit_ kenapa harus nyanyi sih yang gue bilang, batin Sakura.

Kakak itu mengangguk. "Coba nyanyikan satu lagu _english_ yang kamu hapal."

Sakura tampak berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Uhm ... oke."

"Lagu apa?" tanya kakak itu.

"Faded, lagunya Alan Walker."

Kakak berambut hijau itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka salah satu aplikasi yang menyediakan banyak instrumen lagu-lagu. Ya, hanya instrumennya saja. Tidak dengan suara si penyanyi. "Yang ini?"

Sakura mendengar suara musiknya. "Iya."

"Oke, mulai—Sebentar. WEEE, ADA YANG MAU NYANYI NIH. LIATIN SAMA-SAMA YUKKSS!"

Sakura terkejut. Waah, gak beres nih. Sedeng, kali ya. "Udaaaaah, cepetan nyanyi!" Baaah, ke mana kakak manis yang tadi? Kok jadi nenek lampir gini sih?

Sakura tergagap. Dan langsung menyanyikan lagunya, ketika musik dimulai. Pake _speaker_ pulaaa. Mendadak satu _mic_ disodorkan kepadanya. Anying.

Sejenak semua perhatian teralihkan ke arah Sakura. Murid yang lainnya diabaikan untuk sementara.

Pasrah, Sakura pun mulai bernyanyi. " _You were the shadow to my light. Did you feel us, another start. You fade away. Afraid our aim is out of sight_ —"

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura bernyanyi hanya bisa mematung dengan mulut menganga sangking terpesonanya dengan Sakura dan suaranya. Dia tidak tahu, kalau Sakura bisa menyanyi—walaupun suaranya tak seberapa. Eh—

 **[Pluk]**

Seseorang menimpuk kepala Sasuke dengan buku tebal. Sasuke tersentak dan memberi _death glare_ khas Uchiha-nya. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menimpuk kepala dengan isi otak jenius miliknya? Siapa? SIAPA HAH?! SINI, SOK ATUH, KALO BERANI LAWAN. Perlahan ia menghadap ke belakang dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Apa kau hah?! Sebegitunya menatap adikku. Mau kucolok, matamu?!"

Nyali yang tadinya segedek gunung menjadi ciut seperti upil asin dengan seketika. Buset dah, kakak ipar, pulanya. Mana berani.

Sasuke selaku adik ipar baik dan berbakti pun dengan sopan meminta maaf, "Ampun calon kakak ipar. Masa menatap adikmu saja gak boleh?"

"Cuih, kakak ipar endasmu. Ya jelas enggak boleh lah! Belum ada surat sah-nya!"

"Ya udah, nanti disahkan deh," ucap Sasuke kalem.

Sasori kembali menimpuk kepala Sasuke dengan buku tebalnya lagi. "Disahkan bibirmu doer! Enak aja... blablabla—"

Neji tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke yang biasanya berharga diri tinggi menjadi tunduk kalau sudah dengan Sasori yang notabene kakak Sakura. "Mamam tuh kakak ipar. Nyahud."

Tenten menyenggol lengan Neji. "Heh! Gak boleh gitu. Kalo nanti kau yang seperti itu gimana?"

"Lha, emang kau ada kakak?"

"H-he?! Emang musti aku? Yakin banget kalo kita langgeng sampe nikah. Bisa aja ... sama cewek lain."

Neji tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Tenten. Ia tahu, kalau Tenten sangat tak rela berkata seperti itu. "Tapi aku maunya kamu," bisik Neji di kuping Tenten dengan mesara—pake aku-kamu pula lagi. Perempuan bercepol itu merona, sedangkan Neji menyeringai.

"— _Where R U now? I'm_ _ **FADED**_ **,** _so lost..._ "

Sakura selesai bernyanyi dan masuk ke stand terakhir. Sedangkan Tenten dan Neji, berbarengan kini mereka berada di stand ketiga, tes bakat. Nah, ini dia nih.

"Kamu bisa apa?" Sama seperti yang lainnya, Tenten turut dibentak oleh kakak yang satu ini.

"... karate, kak." Seriusan, Tenten gak tau bakat apa yang ada dalam dirinya terkecuali karate. Tapi kalau dipraktekkan—seperti Sakura tadi, siapa yang akan dia banting di sini?

Kakak yang katanya ketua seksi itu terkekeh pelan. "Hm ... cewek jago karate, eh? Baiklah, Mika, panggil anak OSIS lainnya suruh bawa materas," ucap kakak itu. "Tentu kamu akan menunjukkannya pada kami semua, 'kan?"

Tenten meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Niat amat sih ni kakak senior. Sebegitunya ya, mau liat dia karate?

"Nah, sementara materas masih diambil, coba kamu, cewek yang rambutnya panjang warna cokelat—eh, kok kamu pakai celana?"

Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Astaga astaga astagaaa ... dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan ketawanya. Tak dihiraukannya beberapa senior yang menatap aneh dirinya. Bayangkan saja, NEJI DIBILANG CEWEK. DIBILANG CEWEK, kalian bayangkan saja. CEWEK. Hanya karena rambut panjang nan lebat milik artis iklan shampo.

Neji berusaha menahan kekesalan yang memuncak dalam hatinya. Persimpangan empat muncul di jidatnya. Hei, itu haknya ingin mempunyai rambut panjang atau pantat ayam seperti Sasuke sekalipun. Seenaknya saja membilangnya cewek. _Hell_ , kalau pun rambutnya memang seperti rambut perempuan, setidaknya wajahnya tampan.

"Ehem, maaf saja, aku bukan perempuan. Aku. Lelaki. Normal. Camkan itu," ujar Neji tajam. Tak peduli jika seseorang di depannya ini adalah kakak senior sekali pun.

Kakak senior itu mengangkat bahunya. "Ups, aku salah, berarti. _Don't really care_. Ya, kau bisa apa?"

"Karate," jawab Neji mantap.

"Hm ... bakat kalian berdua sama, eh? Menarik. Bagaimana kalau kalian saling banting-membanting di materas nanti? Sepertinya cocok. Perempuan cepol itu tomboy, seperti laki-laki. Sedangkan kau, yah, memang tidak kemayu sih, tapi kau mirip cewek. Pasti lah kalian seimbang."

Yak, bahkan sekarang kakak itu menghalalkan semua cara untuk bisa melihat Tenten karate dengan Neji.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Nah, itu dia materasnya."

Neji berpikir keras. Jika dia tidak mau gadisnya terluka, maka ia harus mengalah untuk diserang nanti dan harga dirinya lah yang akan terluka. Namun jika mempertahankan harga diri ... maka Tenten lah yang akan terluka. ASTAGA INI MEMBINGUNGKAN.

' _What should I doooo?_ '

Materas digelar dan Tenten hanya harap-harap cemas, berharap Neji tak benar-benar menyerangnya. Oh astaga, tentu ia akan kalah telak dengan Neji. Secara, dari hasil PDKT-nya dengan Neji, ia mengetahui kalau pemuda itu telah menekuni karate sejak kelas 2 SD. 2 SD, MAN-TEMAN! Yha, apalah dirinya yang kelas 2 SD masih nonton kinda ' _swiper jangan mencuri! Oh tidaaak!_ '

"Nah, ayo silahkan."

"Ano ... _senpai_ , kau lihat bukan, kalau aku memakai rok?" Tenten mencoba membatalkan kejadian ini atau setidaknya mengulur waktu.

"Nah, masalahnya apa?"

Neji yang memang sudah sangat kesal menimpali, "Masalahnya apa, kau bilang? Dasar gila!" Neji benar-benar tidak peduli dengan tittle ' _senpai-kouhai_ ' diantara mereka.

"Hahaha, sudah kuduga. Kalian berpacaran ya? _Well_ , mungkin lain kali. Mika, panggil anggota yang lain. Suruh pinggirkan materai ini."

HAH?! INI _SENPAI_ GILA ATAU APA SIH.

Tes sudah selesai dan mereka keluar dari ruangan laknat itu. Giliran terus berjalan hingga semua anak The HINTS selesai tes OSIS. Sepanjang perjalanan memasuki kelas, mereka berebutan bercerita tentang kejadian yang dialami masing-masing.

Hah ... tinggal menunggu hasilnya saja, kalau begitu. Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau istirahat ini mereka yang mengikuti Raimuna dipanggil ke kantor guru. Such a busy day.

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

MY GOD MY GOD MY GOOOD. First thing first udah pasti aku mau minta maaf dulu atas ketelatan update yang sangat. Selain kepadatan aktivitas, WB juga melanda. Selain itu mood juga jadi masalah. Dan pas lagi mood buat cerita, malah ngelanjutin cerita lain. Soalnya liat fik ini bawaannya maleees banget buat dilanjutin. Karena ... gimana ya.

Fik ini fanfik pertama, terkesan sangat amburadul, **jadi butuh perjuangan keras dan urat malu diputusin sementara buat baca ulang dan ngedit fanfik ini**. Seriusan saya ngakak liat gaya penulisan saya yang dulu. Walaupun yang sekarang masih asdfg juga, sih. Dan yah, ini dia. Bahkan tadinya mau discontinued fanfik ini. Tapi ... saya gak mau ngecewain kalian.

Dan saya lihat kotak review, ada banyak kritik di sana. Jadi ... saya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik buat fik yang satu ini. Termasuk **hanya menampilkan pair SasuSaku dan NejiTen saat tes MOS**. Karena ada yang saran jangan terlalu repot-repot buat ngelihatin satu persatu pairing. **Dan buat yang ngerasa fanfik ini makin lama makin membosankan karena tidak ada konflik** , harap bersabar. Konflik akan muncul pelan-pelan nanti. Kalo perlu saya buat konflik berat biar pada maso /senyumkeji.

 **Makasih buat yang udah review, favorite dan alert, maaf gak bisa balas review kalian saat ini. Mungkin di chapter selanjutnya :)**

.

.

Review?


End file.
